The Second Generation of Marauders
by Frankie and Avery.dont ask
Summary: COMPLETE! Did you ever wonder what would happen if the Golden Trio ever got hold of the Marauders Record book? Introducing Snapes worst nightmare…The Marauders Revived. Pranks, Social Status, Animgus, and All. Changed!Malfoy. HHr, HDHrkinda
1. 1 Record Books, Discussions, and Plans

Disclaimer - I DON'T OWN ANYTHING PLEEEEEEASE DON'T SUE ME...weeps piteously Thank You.

Did you ever wonder what would happen if the Trio: Harry, Ron and Hermione, ever got hold of the Marauder's Record book. Introducing Snape's worst nightmare…. The Marauders Revived. Pranks, Social Status, Animagus, and All. Now on with the story….

P.S. This is set in fifth year and on, but none of the book events happen.

Chapter 1 – Record Books, Discussions, and Plans

"Well…" the red-headed, freckled boy said hesitantly. "What is it exactly?" He held up the grey leather-bound notebook. The front read RECORD BOOK in large gold letters. Inside was filled with neat precise handwritten records of Merlin knew what. The two boy, the redheaded, freckled boy and the black, messy haired boy he had addressed his question, had yet to read the notebook.

The black haired boy shrugged, "No idea, Ron. Give it, here. Maybe I know the handwriting." He grabbed the book and flipped it open at random. He began to read. The more he read the wider his eyes grew. Finally, his jaw dropped and he looked up at Ron.

"What? Harry…Are you okay?"

"Ron. This is The Record Book."

"Well…Yea, I kinda figured it from the cover"

"No" Harry shook his head and shut the book. "_The_ Record Book! As in…" he lowered his voice to a whisper and looked around The Common room. He saw no one was looking and continued, "The Marauders Record Book. The one they were supposed to have written all their pranks in. We have The Legendary Record Book"

It was Ron's turn to be shocked. He just sat there for a minute. Then he grabbed the book and read some of it aloud. "The Norwegian Ridgeback resemble the Horntail in most… Harry are you insane? These are just notes from Care of Magical Creatures."

"Really? Well that brilliant then! They must of spelled it. I mean I probably can read it because I'm the leaders son, and all." Harry looked thoughtfully down at the book in Ron's lap. "Hmmm. I wonder… Record Book?"

"Harry, You are crazy. You are talking to a book." Ron said, shaking his head sadly. Suddenly the book leap out of his lap and landed in Harry's hands. It opened to the last page. On which, there was a list of names.

"Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail" Harry read down the first column then the second, "James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Harry Potter… This must be the list of who can read it. Lets add yours and Hermione's names."

"Cross off Wormtail. He is a supreme arsehole."

Harry nodded and did as he was told. Then, in his best handwriting, he added Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger to the second column. He sat back and looked at his work, "Soooo… Now what?"

He looked up to see Ron staring at him, a huge grin plastered on his face. Harry looked down at the book, then back up at Ron, then back at the book. A grin splitting his face. "How will we get Hermione to agree? You know she doesn't…"

"I don't what?" a female voice cut in. They both looked up to see Hermione making her way toward them, brown curls bouncing as she walked. She groan when she saw the look in Harry's bright green eyes. "What rules have you two broken now?"

She sat down next to them. They looked at her innocently. "Who? Us?" they chorused.

She looked them over suspiciously and caught sight of the book. She eyed it. The longer she looked the bigger her eyes got. Finally, her jaw dropped and she looked up, "Is that?"

The boys nodded.

"Oh My God!" She sat in silence for a minute. "Merlin! Where did you get it? How can you read it? It charmed so only certain people can, if the stories are true."

"Oh, the stories are true. I found it. I can read it, because my name is in the back. I added your and Ron's to the list, so you can read it too."

Hermione grinned. "So when do we revive the infamous Prank of The Legendary Marauders?"

The boys grinned. They began to plan.


	2. 2 Snitches, Returns, and Pranks

**I know it's probably way Out Of Character and I'm very sorry. Question: what does AU mean? Oh, if you guys have any pranks I could use please tell me! Or any insults I could use for the Slytherins, Snape, or Wormtail. **

**Please excuse my spelling and grammar. And I apologize if it's written a bit crapily. I am having a little trouble making it sound good… but I'm having a lot of fun with this story, so if you have any suggestions please tell me!**

**Oh, P.S. This is Frankie.**

**Chapter 2 – Snitches, Returns, and Bangs**

"So now that we have decided what, how, and where, all we need is when." Hermione said, deep in thought. It was the next morning at breakfast. The Trio was sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating toast and bacon.

"What about tomorrow morning during breakfast?" Ron said practically. "That way we would have the biggest audience of both students and teachers and we have double potions tomorrow, so it will make that more bearable."

The other two stared at him, in shock. His ear turn pink slightly. "What?" He said defensively. Harry and Hermione shook themselves out of their shock and grinned at him.

"That's bloody brilliant, mate!" Harry exclaimed, slapping Ron on the back. They all were grinning when they walked into their first class.

O0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

The next morning breakfast was quite an event and the stories of what had happened spread threw the school faster then a wild fire. This is what happened.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting chatting about nothing, at the Gryffindor table. The Hall was almost completely full, all the teachers were there and most of the students. Of all the houses, the Slytherins had the most people present. For that, the Trio was grateful.

Hermione sat with one hands under the table, holding her wand, and the other sitting on top. To all appearances, she was eating breakfast and talking to the two boys across from her. To all appearances. She flicked her wrist, muttering something, and a scream echoed through the Great Hall.

All heads turned to the screamer and all jaws dropped. The teachers stood as one, shocked. Every single Slytherin had bright gold and red-stripped hair. The Hall erupted. Laughing, shrieking, and obscenities were heard everywhere.

"Silence!" Dumbledore roared. The Hall fell silent. "Who did this? It seems very familiar." He glanced at Fred and George, who were sitting dumbstruck a few seats down from the Trio. "Well, I see Fred and George aren't responsible for this prank." The hall drew in a collective gasp. "This reminds me of… Minerva, can you fix this, please?"

Professor McGonagall pulled out her wand and gestured it toward the Slytherin table. Nothing happened. Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Albus. It seems to be semi-permanent. This reminds me of something the M…"

Her jaw dropped and she turned to stare at Harry, who, noticing the direction she was turning, turned to stare in shock at the Slytherin Table. "Ahem. Yes, this prank is defin—" He stopped and stared at the Giant quill pen that had appeared over the entrance to the Great Hall. It began to write in curling, elegant script. When it was done, it vanished, leaving a giant gold M sparking in its place.

Professor Dumbledore immediately drew his wand and waved it at the symbol. The M rose out of reach. "No One Ever touch that or any more you might find. As I recall, it is equipped with a rather nasty hex."

When M had appeared, the greasy-haired teacher to Dumbledore's left had jerked to his feet. The look on his face was truly worth seeing. He looked as if the worst thing imaginable had just happened. He was completely terrified. "Th-That. That's not possible." He breathed, haltingly. His eyes were wide, as he stared at the symbol. He was completely oblivious to the fact that everyone in the entire hall was staring at him.

"Severus, please. Calm down. It is just a prank. You know there is only two of them left and neither have any access to this school. Calm down!" Dumbledore said quietly. Everyone heard anyway, though, because the Hall was completely silent. He turned to address the room, "Please everyone sit down and return to breakfast." He did just that and everyone followed suit, except the greasy-haired teacher, Severus.

Severus, or Professor Snape, took a small step back. His eyes lowering to sweep the Hall, which was staring at him intently, wondering just what the hell was happening. "It happening already. Dear God, will I never be rid of them?" he mumbled and sat quickly.

It was all the Trio could due, at this point to keep from bursting with hysterical laughter. They all hated Snape, and to see him so completely terrified of something as unimportant as a large gold M was priceless.

The talking started up again. Everyone was talking about what had just happened. A few knew exactly what that M meant; others didn't, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew that by lunch everyone would know.

The three stood, having finished their breakfast, and left. Every eye was on them as they departed, wondering if it was they, who had pulled such an elaborate prank. The Second-Generation of Marauders had come in with a BANG!


	3. 3 Thoughts, Speculation and Transfor

**Now. I absolutely refused to post another chapter until I get at least 3 reviews. I need pranks, please. And if anyone has anything to say about how I write (which sound very different from when I write my original stuff), please tell me!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'm BEGGING YOU!**

**Also look at Fiction Press. com to find my original story Betrayal under the pen name WritingMagic101. Thank you all.**

Chapter 3 – Thoughts, Speculation, and Transformations

The memory of Snape's face when he looked at the M, carried them through not only Double potion with the Slytherins, who were all quite miserable because of their new hairstyle, but through the rest of the day. After classes, the three were sitting in the common room, talking about their next prank

"Soooo. What next?" Harry asked, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet up on the table. In his hand, he held a small, rather old-looking Golden Snitch. It flapped madly against his hands. He let it go, only to grab it back just before it flew too far away.

"Harry…Mate, where on earth did you get that Snitch?" Ron asked. He was staring at Harry, wondering just how many of Harry's mannerisms he had passed down from his father. "Isn't that what your dad used to do when he was a kid?"

"What?" Harry caught the Snitch and looked at it, slightly shocked and somewhat amused. "Oh you mean play with a Snitch, yeah… I guess, we are, well I am anyway, more like the Marauders then we thought. This was probably his Snitch. It was in the box where I found the Record Book."

"That is way creepy." Hermione said, shaking her head. "We still don't have a prank… Wait a minute. 'More like the Marauders… Oh My God!'

Harry sat straight up in his chair. Ron, who had been watching the Snitch, jerked hi head around at the tone of voice Hermione had used. "What?" they said, in unison. Hermione smirked. She nibbled on one of her fingernails, looking at nothing and thinking hard. Her smirk quickly spread to grin, then a smile that almost cracked her face in two.

"What is it, Hermione? You look like someone just told you the spell to become an Animagus." Ron said, exasperatedly. Harry and Hermione turned and gapped at him. Again, his ears turned pink. "What?"

Shaking her head, Hermione said, "Well, that is what I was thinking. We are the Next-Generation Marauders, so shouldn't we be Animagus, too?"

"Hermione. You know that that's illegal, right? It's not just breaking school rules. And the Marauders had a reason to become Animagus." Harry replied.

"Well! I hope you don't expect one of us to go get bitten by a werewolf!"

"Of course not! Don't be daft! Well, is it possible for us to become Animagus?"

"Of Course!... What time is it?"

Harry looked at his muggle watch. "8:00 p.m. Why?"

Hermione looked thoughtful. She reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper. Looking it over, she nodded twice, then put it away. "Well, it's 8 now, and you two have Divination first thing and I have Muggle Studies. So, we could do the spell tonight and still be able to make it to our second class… Well, what do you think?"

"You mean right now? Isn't that a bit sudden? Don't you need to do a bit or research or something?" Ron queried worriedly.

"I have been researching the topic since our first class with Professor McGonagall, when she did her transformation into a cat. It quite simple really. Now, what I need you two to do…" And she was off.

The Trio split up: Hermione to the dungeon to break into Snape's stores, Harry with the Marauders map and cloak to find an empty classroom, and Ron to the Hospital Wing to break into Madam Pomfrey's stores.

They were up until well past midnight and ended up completely exhausted, but, when they had finished, the world had three brand new Animagus: a black panther, a bald eagle, and an African wild dog. They were really quite pleased with themselves.


	4. 4 Signatures, Scowls, and Scares

**I send loads and loads of love to my reviewers! Thank u all mucho! Especially to BlackGoldSilverTiger, who told me what AU means. Thank U. **

**Now, This story is definitely AU, because there are only two Marauders left, but the wrong two. I simply could not leave Sirius for dead. I love him too much. Soooo… Peter is dead instead. Oh and the major events of 2nd and 3rd years/books all happened in 2nd year. That way it's still 5th year and everything important still happened. Okay, now that's out of the way. **

**I am still in desperate need of pranks. I have been reading around and I found a excellent one that I'm borrowing from The Ultimate Bet: Higher Stakes by RoseLibs. Also the idea of the Record Book was picked up somewhere along the line from probably quite a few FanFics.**

**Anywhoooo. I have decided to maybe add some Romance later on… Maybe some Ron/Luna and some Harry/Hermione or Hermione/Draco or if you want some Harry/Draco slash. Your Call. **

**Now it may take me a while to do the next chappie cause I really have to get caught up on my Physics and Algebra II h/w… God I hate 9th grade! O well, I'll be happy anyway cause my B-day is the 27th of Feb and I'll be 16 hehehe. (no I didn't stay back, those of u who can do the math. I went into school a year late). Please don't stop reading this just because I'm only almost 16! Thank u!**

**Now on with the show…er, I mean, chapter…**

Chapter 4 – Signatures, Scowls, and Scares

They just managed to get up and dressed in time for there second period the next day, Potions. Merlin, it' seemed like they were potions all the time… Anyway, they stumble in just in time for the beginning of class. Snape shot them a look, but refrained from commenting, which confused almost everyone in the classroom.

Halfway through class, Harry accidentally added an ingredient to early, which caused the potion to turn a sickly shade of green. Snape, noticing this, stalked over and the room held it's breathe. "What do you call that, that mess, Potter?" he hissed.

"A Potion, sir?" Harry replied.

"Are you being pert, Potter?"

"Of course not, sir." Harry replied sarcastically. The entire room gasped. Had Harry gone mad? Was he purposely trying to provoke Snape? Dear God that was a very dangerous practice.

"Why, you insolent, little –" Snape took a menacing step toward Harry, who simply smiled (closer to a smirk but whatever).

"What did you say, Professor?" Harry said in a very innocent tone. Knowing exactly whom he looked like and what he was doing, Harry reached up and ran a hand through his hair. "A squid?"

To the class, this seemed like a totally random question and made no sense whatever. To Snape however, the question combined with the hand gesture ( A/N: I no that sound wrong but oh well) had brought back terrible memories. He closed his eyes and shuddered. Looking back at Harry, his eyes narrowed, then widened considerable and he took a small step back. He glanced around the room to see everyone, once again, staring at him. Suppressing a shudder, Snape sneered at the class, who quickly went back to work, and said to Harry through gritted teeth, "You added the beetles wings to early, Potter. Be more careful. Put more powdered snakes teeth in. That should fix the problem."

With that, he spun on his heal and began prowling the isles, looking for someone he could torment. Harry grinned hugely at Hermione and Ron. They grinned back. They had their least favorite person scared shitless of them. Life was good!

It was on that day the entire school found out that Harry Potter the prefect (hey it's an AU, I can do what I want), Hermione Granger also a prefect, and Ron Weasley the Quidditch Caption were none other then the Second-Generation Marauders.

Lets go back for a moment, shall we…

br 

_**Flashback**_

br 

The Great Hall buzzed with the news of the Marauder's latest prank, something to do with wine classes, transfiguration, and rabbits, or maybe it was… well no one knew for sure and everyone was just dieing to find out. The gossip was still flying when Professor Dumbledore walked into the hall, though it stopped soon after.

Dumbledore's robe had been spell. Previously, they had been intricately embroidered with dragons and dragon-riders. Now the Dragons had come to life and were circling Dumbledore, flaming at each other and the rider down at the hem of the robes. Dumbledore seemed quite oblivious to what was happening. Though a small smile did grace his lips as he proudly displayed what must have been the Marauder's handy-work.

As he sat down, the same giant Quill pen that hand signed the M appeared. Snape, who was sitting a the teachers table, stiffened. The pen wrote in the same elegant script as before, only this time the message was longer, 'The Second-Generation Marauders have come in with a bang! sMg' Upon writing the word bang, a loud noise was heard, much like a bang, and everyone was showered in red and gold sparkles. Everyone in the Hall, well everyone save the Slytherins and Snape, thought it was quite beautiful, until they realized the sparkles would not come off.

The Slytherins looked disgusted, while Snape simply scowled down at the Trio.

br 

_**End Flashback**_

br 

Class ended, uneventfully. As they made their way up to the dinning hall, a shout slowed them down, "Oy! Potter! I got a challenge for you." The Trio stopped and turned to see none other then Draco Malfoy striding up to them, a smirk on his face. "A dare, you might say"

Damn it! Oh hell. The Trio were known for never having turn down a dare that was even remotely possible. With a sigh, Hermione said, "We're gamed."

His smirk widened, "Okay. See it's like this, we all know that you three are the SMG, Soooo… I dare you to tell everyone it's you."

Ron and Hermione both looked at Harry (clear leadership, huh? James the 2nd, anyone?). He looked thoughtful for a moment, then, nodding to Malfoy, he turned and walked away. The other two followed suit.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Harry stopped them. "Okay, so this is what we are gonna do. Her, um…Featherborn, God these nickname are gonna take getting used to. Anyway, Featherborn, I need you to…


	5. 5 Dares, Plans, and Confrontations

**First off, I LOVE YOU, REVIEWERS! YOU MADE A HOMEWORK-OVERLADEN DAY HAPPY AGAIN! Thank you! **

**Now, to be more specific… a special thanks to: **Icy Tears, magicgirl45852, english-is-not-my-forte, Werecat, Sillyli'lplum, Olympia Lytton (love the cheering idea), and Black Diamond4, **who all gave me prank ideas. Also, some people mentioned that a bald eagle was probably a bad idea for Hermione's Animagus. Now that I think about it, I agree, but hey I was a having animal-species block. The only thing I could think of was an elephant, a giraffe, or a chimp. All of which sux! No Offence to them, but for this, they do. Soooo…Peregrine Falcon, world's fastest bird, or Snowy Owl. With latter I'll also change her nickname. What do u all think?**

**Yes this is OOC, and I'm very sorry, bu- wait. No I'm not I like the people how I made them…Oh well, sorry though.**

**Okay on to romances, by request there will be some Ron/Luna and Harry/Hermione, but also a little bit of implied Hermione/Fred, which I'm quite fond of, that will turn into Harry/Hermione, kk? Good.**

**BTW** HarryPotterknoitall** – u were right!**

Foreveriseternallymine – **Wolfypoo, hmm? That's Soooo cute! I think I may use that as a tease, like Prongsie. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'm BEGGING YOU!**

**Merlin, I'm pathetic…whatever.**

**Now on to a nice long chapter( 4 me any way). That I wrote when I should have been sleeping…Oh well!**

**Chapter 5 – Dares, Plans, and Confrontations**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO**

**Last Chapter**

When they reached the top of the stairs, Harry stopped them. "Okay, so this is what we are gonna do. Her, um…Featherborn, God these nickname are gonna take getting used to. Anyway, Featherborn, I need you to…

**Now…**

"…Okay, Herm. Got it?" Harry asked after explaining his plan.

"One question, though. How did you come up with all that in about 5 minutes?" Hermione asked.

"Actually, I had the idea awhile ago, but I needed motivation. Featherborn…I'm sorry. We have got to come up with a shorter nickname for you."

"What about Windy? She is a bird, after all." Ron said thoughtfully. The other two looked at him and shook their heads.

"He's doing it, again." Hermione shuddered. "Windy, huh? Okay, Patches. That sounds good to me."

They went their separate ways to get some things to prepare. Ten minutes later, they met up again. Hermione went up to the doors of the Great Hall and leaned her ear to it. Pulling out her wand, she muttered softly and tapped the door. She turned and held out her hand. The two boys handed over their wands.

"_Silencio!"_ She said, quietly. She pointed Ron's wand at the wall. The spell flew out, hit the wall, and vanished. She did a similar thing with Harry's and her own. When she was finished, she turned and nodded. (I realized that had bad connotations but whatever…that is not what I meant! An u all no it)

Inside, the hall was chaos. The candles that were usually suspended mid-air over the house table had turned into dancing, singing, floating gnomes. They had started the chorus of their song, "_The Marauders! The Marauders! The Second-Generation Marauders are the Trio."_

At this point, the Trio had opened the big, double doors and started into the hall. Walking three abreast (Hermione, flanked by Ron and Harry) down the center, they owned the Hall. Every eye was on them, every head trained in their direction. When they reached the middle-break, the quill appeared again and scrawled the signature, but this time it was slightly different. Under the usual sMg, it read The Second-Generation Marauders are The Trio.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley. Come up here, please." Dumbledore said in a stern voice. As soon as he spoke, the gnomes vanished and the candles reappeared.

"Is there a problem, sir?" Harry said approaching the teachers table. Dumbledore watched them face stern, but eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Mr. Potter, do you have any idea what is going on?"

"Well, sir" Harry paused, choosing his words carefully. "It would seem, sir (pause) that someone is trying to (pause) imitate my father, Sirius Black, and the rest of the Marauders, sir. "

Dumbledore eyed him curiously, as the rest of the hall stared in shock. No one had realized that Harry was James Potter, the Marauders infamous ringleader's son. Harry stared back, evenly. "Well, yes, Mr. Potter. So it would seem. Do you, maybe happen to know who the Trio are?" he asked.

Harry paused a moment, then said, "Well, sir, I don't know if they mean a specific trio, but there are plenty of groups of three friends. Malf- I mean Draco and his friend make a trio." He was deliberately misinterpreting the question.

A smirk slipped across Dumbledore's features for a second, before he schooled his face into its stern look again. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a low hiss. The entire hall turned to look at Snape, who was on his feet glaring daggers at the Trio. "Let me see your wands! I have a sneaking suspicion, you three are behind all this!"

Smiling inwardly Harry took Ron's wand. He turned to take Hermione's, but their eyes met. Harry had to bite his lip, hard, to keep from laughing or even smirking. So hard, in fact, he tasted blood, but, Merlin this was worth a small injury. 'Hell' he thought. 'This is worth any amount of small injuries.' He, finally, handed all three wands over, saying, "You won't find any evidence that we did this in those wands, because there is none." Again, Harry had chosen his words very carefully, so if they did get caught, lying about it wouldn't be added on to their offences. Not to mention the fact that lying to or near Albus Dumbledore is a very bad idea.

Snape just sneered at them. He checked all the wands and, as Harry had predicted, found no evidence that they had spelled the prank. When he had finish and handed the wands back to their respective owner, the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw closely followed them. The Trio made there way back to their seats, smiling from ear to ear. All Clear! They complete the dare! Malfoy, however, looked like he'd just swallowed a Blast-Ended Schrewt.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

"That was brilliant of you, Windy! You too, Claws" Ron said sometime later. They were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room with Ginny and the Twins. They were discussing the Marauders latest prank, christened The Gnome Incident.

"Alright…"George began.

"There is no way we can beat that..." Fred continued.

"Soooo…"

"We concede. You win. Herm, how the bloody hell did you manage to spell all the candles?"

"And from outside the hall?"

"We've been trying for years and we couldn't get them all…"

"Even from the inside."

"Well" Hermione replied. "That for me to know and you to… try and find out." She laughed. George scowled, but Fred just cocked an eyebrow and smirked at her. She blushed slightly and looked away.

"So…"Harry said, noticing the exchange and hoping Ron didn't. "On to the next order of business. What to do for fun this weekend?"

They all sat and contemplated this. Hermione shot Harry a grateful smile and he nodded slightly.

What could they do for fun? Hmmmm. The silence lengthened. Suddenly, there was a loud moaning sound, like an animal dying in great amounts pain, and the fire turned blue. Everyone chuckled and leaned forward; Harry stood up and went to kneel by the hearth. "Hey, Sirius! How are you?"

"I didn't scare? Darn, you ruined my day. Soooo… what happening up there?" Sirius asked, his head appearing in the fire.

"We have been overthrown, Sirius old friend." Said George, rather mournfully. Fred grinned and added, "really we have! Honest!" everyone shuddered. (To find out why… Read the Prank War by crazygirl47. It is the funniest story I have ever read.)

Sirius's jaw dropped. "No way! By whom?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all grinned broadly. "Well, Padfoot. If you really wanna know you'll just have to come and visit us this weekend. That was a clue, by the way."

The Trio chuckled, as Sirius raised an eyebrow at them. He frown a little, then smiled, "Sure. Why not? Just like old times... well, almost."

With that, every one of them burst out laughing. Sirius looked at them like they were mad.

Finally, after about a half hour of chatting, they said their good-byes and he left.

"Well, that takes care of that!" Harry said. He grinned and went to sit back down where he sat before. That however was not an opinion, since Fred and George now occupied his chair. "Fine! Be that way!" he said to them and squeezed in to share a chair with Hermione. "Now, We have business to attend to. Ginny, Fred, George, do you guys mind?"

"Well, if you wanna be _that _way about it! I can tell when I'm not wanted!" Ginny said and winked at Harry. "Come on, guys!"

As soon as they were gone, Harry turned to the other two and said, in a rather stunned tone of voice, "Did? Did _Ginny _just wink at me? Since when is she so bold? Well, whatever."

He turned to look at them better and realized he was still squashed into an armchair with Hermione. He got up and sat in an unoccupied chair. "Sorry, 'Mione." He muttered, blushing faintly. "Anyway…what is our next prank gonna be?"

"How about one that isn't in the book? We could add it in to the back, under a new heading?" Ron asked. "See, Claws, I had this idea…"

He then, proceeded to explain to them just what he had in mind.

When he had finished, Harry and Hermione looked at one another, a bit stunned. "He's doing it, _again_! That's three times now!" They said in unison, and then laughed. "Well, Patches, I'd say Hermione and I are gonna be quite busy before next Saturday." (Not what it sounds like!)

"Why not me?"

"Because, my dear Wolfypoo! You are Quidditch Captain and should be very busy!"

"Oh right!

With that, they all departed for bed. Ron had already disappeared into the dorm room, when Harry and Hermione made it to the bottom of the stairs. Harry smiled, wickedly, at her (a very good, but not perfect imitation of Sirius). "Good-Night, Windy!" he murmured and kissed her lightly on the cheek. With that, he was gone, up the stairs and out of sight.


	6. 6 1 Dreams, Cheers,and TemperTantrums

**HarryPotterknoitall – Yes well, that is what my friends tell me too. Here is a chapter to prove it.**

**OOOO... I apologize if any of this so Shakespearean or complicated at the beginning. I was at play practice for the Taming of the Shrew, when I wrote this.**

**Sorry it took a couple of day but I had to do a National History Day paper… Now on with the chappie…**

**P.S. thoughts are in **_italics _

Chapter 6.1 – Dreams, Cheers, and Temper-Tantrums

The next week passed uneventfully for the Trio. They were all a little jumpy at the prospect of Sirius' reaction. They also were quite excited about the up-and-coming Quidditch Match: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. The plans had been laid and the charms put in place for the most elaborate prank yet, of Ron's devising. No one had ever tried something like the prank they were preparing. As Saturday drew near, the excitement and tension grew.

After dinner on Friday, Hermione could be found in the library pouring over a large stack of books. The later it got the heavier her eyes grew, until, without even realizing it, she nodded off. Moments later, she opened her eyes to see Harry walking toward her.

"Hey, 'Mione" He said very softly, sitting down beside her. "Watcha doing?" He leaned forward slightly and stared her in the eyes.

"Um…I…Well, I was, erm, doing some homework?" Hermione spluttered. _Why am I is stumbling over my words with Harry, of all people?_ She tilted her head and stared back at him. He smirked, wickedly, and leaned in farther.

"Need a break? I'll help you …relax, if you want." Harry asked, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

The entire time he was talking he had been slowly inching closer; he was so close she could feel his warm breath tickling against her skin. She gasped and closed her eyes. Within seconds, she felt his cool lips brush along her jaw. Her breathing quickened. 'What is going on?' she thought. 'What is Harry doing… Hell, what am I doin—Ooooh! Oh who cares? Merlin! Where did he learn that?'

Harry had just taken her earlobe in his mouth and began to suck. He let go and moved until his mouth rest against Hermione's. She felt his tongue flick out and caress her lower lip. She opened her mouth in surprise and he slipped in. "Harry! What the hell are…Oh Merlin!" she groaned softly in his ear as Harry's hand had snaked up under her shirt to caress her flesh.

He pulled away and looked at her. "'Mione, I think you should wake up now!"

She opened her eyes with a jerk and sat up. She looked around to see what had caused her to awaken, but found nothing. "Merlin! My life is so confusing!"

With that, she got up and left the library, feeling very dissatisfied and disappointed.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Just about the time Hermione was dozing off in the library, Harry was doing the same thing in the Gryffindor Common Room. He had tried to do his Potions essay (which means he pulled it out, wrote his name on the paper, and looked at it for like 10 second before putting it away again), but that hadn't worked. Now he was sitting in one of the big armchairs that the S-G Marauders had claimed, one of the ones by the fire. He was relaxing with his eyes closed and fell right off to sleep.

Suddenly he opened his eyes, got up and went walking to the library, looking for someone. He spotted Hermione and went and sat down next to her. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. He heard himself softly saying, "Hey, 'Mione. Watcha doing?"

She turned to stare at him with big, innocent, wonderful eyes. "Um…I…Well, I was, erm, doing some homework?" She faltered, as if she was not sure why he was there. Harry smirked, trying his best interpretation of Sirius's wolfish (oops that should be Remus's ha-ha… no he's the other type) grin. He leaned in more, wanting her to know what he was feeling. Wanting her to want him, because he wanted her so much… _Wait, this is Hermione, what am I doing?_

"Need a break? I'll help you …relax, if you want." He said suggestively, then paused, shocked at himself. He had been inching closer without realizing. He was going to say he'd help her carry all her book back to the common room, but he had caught sight of her sharp tongue darting out to lick her lips and the end had just sorta slipped out. She gasped then and closed her eyes, a barely visible smile on her delicious lips. _Delicious? What the Hell?... Oh screw it._ Harry leaned in closer brushing soft kissed across jaw and up to her ear. He took her lobe into his mouth and began to suck slowly on it. He heard a sharp intake of breath and smiled. Next, he moved his attention to her lips. _Merlin! I wonder if she has any idea what she is doing to me? Shit!_

Somehow, in the course of their little make-out session, her hand had found it's way onto his thigh. She massaged it (his thigh, not what your thinking, that comes next…hehe), as her hand moved higher on his leg. She accidentally brushed against him (if you know what I mean…wink, winknudge, nudge) and he felt himself grow even harder. _What the hell is happening, we are just friends, Hermione doesn't turn me on; well apparently she does, but still_. His thoughts were all running together. By this time, they were seriously sucking face, playing tonsil-hockey, Frenching, having tongue wars, whatever you what to call it. Harry, who had initiated the kiss, caressed the inside of Hermione's mouth and her tongue with his own, tasting her.

While Hermione was unknowingly touching him, Harry had un-tucked her shirt and slipped his hand up under the hem of it. His fingertips caressed her silky skin and she groaned softly into his mouth, saying, "Harry! What the hell are…Oh Merlin!" He smiled against her lips. He knew she felt the same, now. He knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her. His hand slid higher on her waist, but she pulled away. "Harry, you should probably wake up now. I'm coming down the hall and you keep saying my name."

His eye flew open and he was in the common room, in the armchair by the fire. "Fuck! What the fucking hell was that!" he said quietly to himself. He slumped down in the chair, feeling very dissatisfied and disappointed.

He heard the portrait hole open and turned to look. Hermione walked in. He blushed slightly. She came over and sat in the chair next to his.

"Ummm, hi."

"Hi" he replied, softly. He looked straight into her eyes.

At the same time they said, "I had the strangest dream, just now."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0O

**The next part of this chapter will be up soon, but I really wanted to post this so I could get reactions. Soooo Review, please.**


	7. 6 2 Dreams, Cheers and TemperTantrums

**Just to let you all know Harry is still the Seeker. He would be Captain too, but he wanted to give Ron a chance. Ron is on the team to but I don't really remember what position.**

**O and thanks to everyone who told me what MWPP means! God, I am an idiot. I should have known…whatever… Soooo I will try to update sometime soon. **

**During Quidditch Match the comments are in _Bold Italics._ KK? Good!**

**OOO almost forgot. This Chapter has three parts Dreams was part 1, this, part 2, is Cheers, and the next part, part 3, is Temper-Tantrums….**

**Now on with the chappie part…**

Chapter 6.2 – Dreams, Cheers, and Temper-Tantrums

The Next morning Harry and Hermione were a little uncomfortable with each other, but Ron, being slightly denser then usual, didn't notice. This was a good thing. It defused the situation slightly. The prank was in readiness; all they needed now was for Hermione to say the incantation at the appropriate time. All that was left for Harry and Ron to do was play a kick-arse game of Quidditch. With Harry, though, that was a given. He was the best Seeker Hogwart's had seen in well over 100 years, better even then his father, and could play any other position as well. Ron, however, had to put in conscious effort. He was good, but the Slytherin's players fought dirty.

The mood, therefore, was just a little bit tense as the player headed out to the field, but, as soon as they changed into their uniforms, they regained their old confidence. Harry flew out first being the teams star player, he also would have been the team captain, but had turned it down wanting to give Ron a chance at it. (Awwww… Isn't he sweet?) Harry was followed by Ron, Fred, George, and the rest of the team. The cheers from the stands were deafening, but with a splattering of boos from the Slytherins.

Harry smirked at this. The Slytherin was quite unnerved by his smirk. All the times they had played against each other, Gryffindor had regarded Slytherin as a formidable opponent. Now, the star player came onto the field smirking as if he'd already won and it was old news. They were all starting to get a little nervous. Ron noticed this and glanced at Harry. Ron smirked in return knowing what was about to happen.

"Oy! Claws!" Ron called. Harry flew over. "I think you're making the Slytherins a little uncomfortable, smirking like we already won."

Harry smiled. "Well, if they're nervous that's their problem and they won't play as well as they can, which is a plus."

Ron gasped in mock shock (hey that rhymes hehe), "Is our star player worried about the Slytherins? The Great Harry Potter, Quidditch's All-Time Best Seeker? No, it couldn't be!" Just as Harry was about to reply, Madame Hooch blew the whistle and asked for a clean game. So it had begun.

**_Welcome to the game of the Century! The S-G Marauders have been quiet for a few days so it's rumored they'll strike today, here. Can't wait, can you? Anyway so… Fred hints the bludger straight into the Keeper, or maybe that's George? Well one of them did. And Bell has the quaffle…_**

****Hermione used the beginning of the game jitters and cheers to her advantage. She crept quietly into the bottom of the Slytherin section of the stands. Taking out her wand she recited the incantation three time, before going back to watch the game. She kept an ear out to see if her little trick had worked and to watch Harry circle skillfully.

Suddenly the stands went completely silent. Slytherin scored. An eruption of cheers followed, which stopped almost immediately. Every single cheering Slytherin had just shouted something along the lines of "I hate Slytherin. GOOOOO GRYFFINDOR!"

The silence was complete with everyone in shock, until Harry burst out laughing. He was quickly followed by Ron Hermione and the rest of Gryffindor House. After that anytime any Slytherin opened their mouth Gryffindor cheers come out, needless to say that section of the stands stayed quiet.

Some time later, Harry was seen to be circling over the heads of the rest of the players. He searched intently for the Snitch. He spotted. Nose diving at an alarming rate, he plummeted toward the Snitch and the ground. The game stopped to watch him dive, from about 150 feet in the air straight down. About 5 feet from the ground, he gracefully pulled out of the dive. Malfoy, who was the Seeker for Slytherin, was hot on his tail. (Not what you're thinking! Not sexual or dirty, Soooo minds out of the gutter people!) Harry knelt, then stood on his broom still going full speed. He inched forward and stretched out a hand. That is when he noticed Malfoy. Draco was barreling toward him or, well, more like the knee area.

Spotting Malfoy mere inches from knocking him off a speeding broom, Harry did something even he didn't know he could do. Harry did a back flip over Malfoy, amazingly landing with surprising grace Back On The Broom! The crowd went ballistic. The roar was deafening as Harry caught the snitch, and landed.

Hermione was the first person on the field to congratulate them/him. He snatched her up and spun her around, before putting her down again, both of them smiling widely.

"Hey Harry! Harry! Smile!" Colin Creevy (spelling?) shouted somewhere near Harry's ear, having been by this time enveloped by the crowd. Flashbulbs went off left and right. Ron came up and Harry slung his other arm (the first still being on Hermione's waist) around Ron's Shoulders.

"Wow, mate! I didn't now you could do that!" Ron said, awed.

"Neither did I." was Harry's reply.

The prank, however, was definitely not forgotten, being the only time in Hogwart's History that a prank was pulled at a Quidditch Match.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

**Again next part of the chapter is coming someday. Maybe after VaCa?**


	8. 6 3 Dreams, Cheers, and TemperTantrums

**Again, THANK YOU to all my reviewers you are my best friends and I love you all to pieces! OMG you no how I said I was at a Rehearsal for TAMING OF THE SHREW? Well it turns out the day be for opening night, I have to understudy one of the main rolls, because the theater teacher director dude threw one of the actors out! I had to memorize all her lines in a day AND I DID IT! Yay! Anyway Soooo…**

**Black Diamond4, I am very sorry. You will get Sirius's reaction in the next chapter.**

**HarryPotterknoitall, sorry I can't help myself, I did it again in this chapter. Oops?**

**Now defiantly won't be able to update soon. VaCa next week, which means like no Internet and tests and shit this week. Sorry. I'll have many chapters to post then, thought.**

**Here is the Temper-tantrums part of the chapter…**

Chapter 6.3 Dreams, Cheers, and Temper-Tantrums

With a subtle flick of her wand, Hermione signed the prank just as the first people were beginning to leave the field. This action caused cheers to erupt from the remaining crowd. No doubt some of which would have been loud booing, if not for the little spell, which changed them into loud support of the Gryffindor team.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were grinning from ear to ear, as they entered the castle. Their grins faded, however, upon seeing a Very Angry and Very Bitter looking Draco Malfoy stalking over to them. They froze.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, POTTER?" Malfoy screamed. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SPELLING THE ENTIRE SLYTHERIN CROWD, YOU DAMNED BASTARD?"

"Right, Malfoy, First, there is absolutely no proof that any of us had anything to do with it! Second, Where do you get off calling me a damned bastard, you man-whore?" Harry replied calmly. At this point, everyone within 50 feet of them was backing up slowly, trying not to draw their attention. You could literally feel the tension and power growing. Everyone, except Malfoy, noticed Harry was at least twice powerful as his opponent, maybe even more.

"What did you just call me?"

"I said you are a fucking man-whore! You're also a slimy little git who thinks he's better then everyone else because he's a Malfoy! Well, Draco" Harry rapped the name in scorn and spat it out like some terrible obscenity. "I have got a news flash for you. The Potters are as old and as pureblooded as the Malfoys, and you know what? That doesn't fucking matter to anyone any more! NO ONE FUCKING CARES!"

Malfoy drew his wand (magic wand, you dirty, dirty minded people!) And advanced on Harry. "How dare you! How dare you presume that your family and mine have equal status! How dare you insult me like that! You will pay for that!"

"I am twice as powerful as you, Malfoy. Don't be stupid! If you attack me, I will fight back and there is no way you can beat me!" Harry said. He didn't say it cockily, but merely as a fact, which it was.

"We'll just see about that, Potter" Malfoy sneered. He raised he wand and threw a curse at Harry, hissing, "_Impedimenta!_"

Harry, throwing up a shield, returned it with a very similar one "_Stupefy_!" This was followed quickly by, "_Expelliarmus_!" This did not work on Malfoy, but every other person in the hall who had a wand with them, found their wands flying across the room. Damn, that boy was powerful!

Malfoy hissed and conjured a giant snake. "Tut, Tut, Malfoy. Will you never learn? You've tried that trick on me before! I'm a parsel-tongue! I'm, not afraid of snakes!" Harry waved his wand casually and the snake disappeared. The air pulsed with magic. Everyone in the Hall was holding their breath, including the teachers who had come to see what was going on. They knew not to interrupt a powerful wizard in a duel, especially not one as powerful as Harry Potter!

"Don't try my patience, Potter! I'm not afraid to use the Unforgivables!"

"Learnt them from your father, no doubt." Harry snorted. "Oh, give me a break, Malfoy! Do you really think that can scare me? I've had every one of the Unforgivables used on me more then once, by the most powerful wizards alive! Voldmort, himself, used all three on me at different times. Do you really think that I'm afraid of Draco Malfoy using them on me? If I'm not afraid of your father, why would I be afraid of you?"

"_Imperio!_" Malfoy shouted, literally shaking with rage.

Harry threw off the curse with ease and shook his head. He sighed and slipped his wand back into his pocket. "Malfoy, you really are an arse-hole! I was saving this ability as a surprise, but oh well." He brought up his hand, in like-claws shape, and thrust them forward. Malfoy was lifted off his feet, by the pure power Harry had thrown at him, and went flying across the Hall. He smashed into the wall and fell, unconscious, to the floor.

Harry brushed his hand off and turned to the teachers. He said in a disgusted voice, "Don't tell the Ministry. He was in a rage. I've been there before and you really have no control."

With that, he turned and headed to the Gryffindor Common Room, shaking his head over the stupidity of Malfoy and his temper-tantrum.


	9. 7 Returns, Reactions, and Revenges

**This whole story is OOC, but the last Chapter was VERY OOC for a reason. That, however, is for me to know and you to find out… in a few chapters, anyway.**

**Just to clarify: Voldemort is alive and kicking Harry just hasn't had any…incidents lately. Peter Pettigrew died a SLOW and VERY, VERY, VERY PAINFUL DEATH, EXCRUCIATING IN FACT! MWAHAHAHAHA! So did Fudge! Because I hate them both! And Percy is a Death Eater, but no one knows. And I don't think that will have anything to do with the story I just thought I'd say it, the last bit any way.**

**And I would just like to say… I HATE MY ENGLISH TEACHER! SHE SUX ASS!**

**Anyway… On with the chappie…**

Chapter 7 – Returns, Reactions, and Revenges

Later that day, our favorite Gryffindor Trio and Twins (So in other words: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny was there too) could be found in an otherwise empty Common Room. They were lounging in the chair by the fire when it suddenly changed color. "Sirius!" they all cried as a very handsome (duh!), tall man fell out of the fireplace. His long, dark hair was grayish with soot, as were his robes, but his blue-eyes were shining with amusement.

Pulling out her wand, Hermione muttered something and Sirius was immediately restored to his old-clean-self. "Thanks, Hermione…. Now, I have been waiting all week to find out exactly who overthrew the Great Weasley Twins, who were almost as good as the Marauders. Tell Me already!"

"Well," Harry began and then looked over at the other two, questioningly. "Sorry, Windy, Patches. Do either of you want to tell? No, okay. Well Sirius it's like this. The Great Weasley Twins_ and_ the Marauders have both been surpassed." At this Sirius' mouth dropped open. "The S…New group, who I will identify later, has taken over the school. Just like the Marauders. They have pulled off two unique pranks now, when both other groups had failed in the attempt."

"How do you know that the Marauders failed?"

"Well, Padfoot, Did the Marauders ever manage to spell the entire Slytherin section of the stands on the Quidditch Field so that everyone sitting there would cheer for Gryffindor?" Harry asked, smirking. Again Sirius' jaw dropped, but this time his eyes bugged out, as well. "They also managed to transfigure **all **the candles in the Great Hall into gnomes from out side the hall."

"By the sounds of it," Padfoot said. He sounded utterly shocked and horrified. "James Forgive me for saying this! This new group is… b-bet-better (he spat out the word like an obscenity) then the infamous Marauders. " He cringed. "What do they call themselves and who are they? If you tell me it's one of the Slytherins, I'll have to go, prove the Ministry right, and kill them."

"No, Sirius." Hermione jumped in, quickly. "It's a group of Gryffindors… Claws? Patches?"

Harry and Ron both stood and nodded, drawing their wands. "_Scribio Inconcessum!" _At this, gold ropes of magic flew out of all three wands and twisted into one another. They coiled into ropes that attached to form three letters. sMg! There was a collective gasp as three sat back down, erasing their work.

"sMg stands for Second-Generation Marauders." Fred informed a stunned Sirius.

"That's what we call ourselves. Because we actually have, in Claws, erm, Harry, a second generation Marauder. We are very proud of you three." Hermione said. The tall longhaired man looked at her questioningly, as if he was deciding how to phrase his question. "Since, third year, well, really the summer before fourth, we considered Peter Pettigrew dead. And now that he actually is, we have announced to the general public that there were only three real Marauders. We have wiped that backstabbing, betraying little piece of Fucking shit of the face of Hogwarts. The best revenge we could think of."

"We do have to apologize, however. We have the Record book." Ron interjected.

This comment woke Sirius from his stunned rather-trance-like state. He leaped to his feet, shouting, "YOU WHAT? How the hell did you get that? And How did you read it? Fuck. I knew I should… Double Fuck! Now I sound like Moony. I am not the responsible one! This is his fault!"

"Sirius…Padfoot! Calm Down! We did a lot of the pranks, but we have been coming up with our own! The Record Book just…um, got the ball rolling." (could that has sexual connotations…hmm I wonder?)

Sirius froze and comprehension dawned on his face. He looked from Harry to Hermione to Ron and back again. He blinked and shook his head. He appeared to be deep in thought. Finally, he said, "Okay. I'm gonna ask you one question. If you answer me how I think you are gonna answer me, I am calling Moony down here tomorrow and we'll discuss this." They nodded and he continued. "Are you calling each other Claws, Windy, and Patches for the same reason as we did? Well, three of us anyway."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged glances, while Fred, George and Ginny watched curiously, having no idea what they were talking about. "Um?" Harry said nervously. "Please don't freak out…But Yea?"

Sirius took a deep breath. He was calm…until he opened his mouth. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING DANGEROUS THAT IS? ALL THREE OF YOU COULD HAVE DIED! ARE YOU ALL COMPLETE IDOITS? DO YOU HAVE ANY SENCE AT ALL? JUST BECAUSE WE DID IT DOESN'T MEAN ANYONE CAN AND CERTAINLY DOESN'T MEAN IT'S OKAY!"

They all took a step back, except Harry. "Sirius," he said in a quiet but commanding voice. Padfoot, surprised to hear a voice so like Remus's coming out of Harry's mouth, shut up. "If my father could do it, don't you think I should be allowed to try? After all, it could be very useful in _future_" (he is implying in the fight against the Dark Lord)

Sirius thought about this for a moment. "You're right, Harry. I'm sorry, you three. It's just that.. it's so dangerous and without Regis-" He stopped and looked at the three red-heads staring at him curiously and the Trio looking like they hadn't told anyone what they did. "Well," he said after an awkward pause.

"Harry?" Hermione said into the silence. "I have a question. Um, what exactly happened between you and Malfoy in the Hall a bit ago, because neither of you were acting like yourselves."

"To tell you the truth? I have no idea." Harry plunked wearily down into a chair. "He just pisses me off so badly. Like today he called me a bastard. I don't give a flying fuck if anyone calls me anything else, but no one calls me a bastard! I had a father and a mother, both! I am not a bastard… He touched a nerve. And he was acting like he owned the place, Soooo I put him _in_ his place as well as in the Hospital Wing."

"Well I am proud of you for not killing him on the spot! I thought he was smarter then that, but he is a complete dim-witted, brainless git! I don't believe he tried an Unforgivable on you in Front of a giant room full of people. Especially the one we all know doesn't affect you. He should know too because he was in class with us when You threw off the Imperius Curse. He really is thicker then I thought."

Harry thought over what she just said._ 'Something there struck a cord but what? Wait…Thought he was smarter. Should have known better. Thicker then I thought… something is wrong here!'_

**If any of you have any ideas about anything, tell me! I am open to ideas.**

**What do u all think Bring Remus or NO? Please Review! Thank you!**

**Frankie**


	10. 8 Arrivals, Denials, and Revelations

**Well apparently everybody love Remus. Good I love him too. Just one thing though, I think Remus/Sirius slash is really, incredibly disgusting! SIRIUS IS NOT GAY AND NEITHER IS REMUS! Sirius was the biggest man-whore Hogwarts has ever seen! He loves women! Sheesh! Anyway, I thought it'd be obliging to my WONDERFUL Reviews. Here comes Remus and, as **Anime master Inu **asked, a long talk between Hermione and Harry, followed by some more… Ummm, "Talking." Yea. Oh, and a big plot twist is hinted at in this chappie. It started already, but it won't be explained until later. It's a long one. Yea, so.**

**Okay… **

notDavidtalbot P **I don't hate you and I won't kill you. If you could elaborate a little that would be way helpful. If you're talking about Snape or Malfoy…well they become relevant later. It would be good if you could explain then I can make the story better.**

HarryPotterknoitall** Yes there are a lot of similarities between Snape and James and Malfoy and Harry. I am thinking of trying to tie that into the plot but it's hard. **

**Any ideas? That goes for all of you!**

**Last Chapter**

"Well I am proud of you for not killing him on the spot! I thought he was smarter then that, but he is a complete dim-witted, brainless git! I don't believe he tried an Unforgivable on you in Front of a giant room full of people. Especially the one we all know doesn't affect you. He should know too because he was in class with us when You threw off the Imperius Curse. He really is thicker then I thought."

Harry thought over what she just said._ 'Something there struck a cord but what? Wait…Thought he was smarter. Should have known better. Thicker then I thought… something is wrong here!'_

**Chapter 8 – Arrivals, Denials, and Revelations**

"What on earth are you talking about? Why would Harry want to kill anyone and who the Fuck would be stupid enough to cast the _Imperius Curse_ on him?" Sirius asked. It seemed he forgot his earlier threat to bring in Remus if they actually had become illegal Animagus, which they had.

Hermione explained what had happened to Remus, as much as she knew. Harry sat, thoughts chasing each other around his head. _'Something's not right here. I know Malfoy hates me, but he never attacked him openly in public like_ _**this** before. This whole thing feels wrong.' _ Mione's words kept playing in his mind. He was brought out his reverie by her voice saying, "It was insane, or rather he was insane. He looked crazy, not at all his calm composed self. I didn't know Malfoys were allowed to have such emotional out-bursts." She scoffed. Harry gave a mental shrug and put the matter aside.

Again, Sirius sat there, in complete shock. He was doing that a lot lately. Without a word to any of them he got up and went to the fire. Pulling something out of his robe, he tossed into the fire. "REMUS J. LUPIN! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

A voice issued from the fire in return, "What ever for, Sirius? Wait a minute! Are you at Hogwarts? Why? Are the kids okay? Harry, Ron, Hermi-"

Sirius, however, cut him off with another loud bellow, "MOONY! SHUT THE HELL UP! IT'S MARAUDER BISUNESS. NOW GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

"Okay, Okay, alright already. Merlin's beard…. Just a second." A few seconds later, a tall rather raggedly dressed wizard came striding out of the large hearth. He had sandy blonde hair and a handsome, but tired looking face. He grey shone with interest and intelligence as he surveyed the room. Sirius watched him eyebrow cocked, dark eyes sparkling with mischief and amusement. "Merlin, I don't now how long it's been since I last heard **that** type of summons. This should be interesting." He turned to Sirius. "Padfoot, Explain!"

So, Sirius explained. By the time he was done, with a demonstration or two from the Trio, Remus had long since sat down. After he finished, Sirius turned to Hermione and told her to explain about the duel. Remus listened quietly.

"Well, that was incredibly foolish of Mr. Malfoy. Quite unlike the Malfoys I know. Of course, it was also very, very foolish for you three to follow in your father and Sirius's footsteps. That was a very dangerous… Thing to do." Moony admonished, his eyes twinkling with pride. All through his speech Sirius had neglected to say exactly what it was they had done, because of Fred, George, and Ginny, who were all sitting there looking intensely confused. Well, actually, George and Ginny were. Fred wasn't paying too much attention. He was watching Harry and Hermione steal glances at each other. When Hermione had started to tell them about the duel in depth, Harry, Fred noticed, had sat staring fixedly at her mouth the entire time. _'Damn it!'_ he though, resignedly. _'Fuck! They've got a thing going. There go my chances. No one can compete with Hogwarts Golden Boy! Maybe I should ask them first?'_

Fred stood and cleared his throat. "I have a question." He stated.

"Yes?"

"Harry, Hermione, are you two, like, dating or something?"

"No" they both said, too quickly.

Everyone looked at them. They glanced at each other and smiled guiltily. George and Ron hooted with laughter and Ginny started singing 'Harry and Hermione sitting on a Broomstick, K-I-S-S-I-N-G' (I could make that incredibly dirty, but Ginny is to innocent. Think…hmmm. What Rhymes with Stick? Kick, no. Pick, no. Oh I know LICK! OOO and another word…Never mind).

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

The rest of the night was passed in companionable talk and reminiscing about the Marauders from Padfoot and Moony. The group listened carefully to the stories, trying to glean info and new prank ideas. At around midnight, Ginny began to yawn frequently. Soon after the decision to go to bed was made. Fred and George offered the extra beds in their dorm to Remus and Sirius. The trio was left sitting there until Ron yawned widely and left to go to bed, as well.

Harry and Hermione sat looking at each other, awkwardly. "Ummm…" Hermione said uncertainly.

Harry smiled at her new shyness. "Mione. We probably should sort a few things out and I wanna talk to you about something." She nodded. "First, though…"

He leaned forward, closing the space between them and kissed her lightly. He started to pull away, but she threw one arm around his neck and dragged him back. When they came up for air sometime later, Hermione saw that she somehow ended up in Harry's lap. She cuddled closer. "So, you wanna go as my date to the next Hogsmeade weekend?" Harry asked tentatively. She smiled and purred softly, smuggling even closer, surprising Harry no end. He chuckled at her antics. "I'll take that as a yes. You know, Mione, This feels… Oh, I don't know, right somehow. You're beautiful and perfect. I don't know why I didn't see it before."

Hermione blushed madly. "I'm not beautiful, Harry, and I'm definitely not perfect!"

"You _are_ beautiful and I think you are perfect!" He kissed her again as if to prove his point.

"Harry, Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." He laughed. "But ask away."

"Do you really think we'll need our Animagus to help with the war?"

"You never know, but don't worry about it. I would never let anything happen to you." She smiled up at him with a look of complete trust on her face. She felt safe in Harry's arms. She believed him whole-heartedly. "Hermione. Can I ask you something about the duel?"

She nodded, so he continued, "Now, I know this gonna sound like I'm sticking up for Malfoy (That could mean something really nasty but it's not meant to be. I am not making this a H/D slash story so just stop!), but I'm not! It's just… He was acting so weird."

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"I have this feeling that something was not right about that duel—"

"Well, duh! He used an Unfor—"

"No, that's not what I mean. I usually can feel the other person's power when I duel. I've dueled with Malfoy more then once and he didn't feel right, today. It was like, like he was possessed or something. It didn't feel like him."

"What are you saying, Harry?"

"I'm not quite sure. Is there a possibility that someone's…"

"Well, yea there is, but why? Why would someone do that?"

"To try and frame Malfoy for my death. Or just to kill me. It would be a good way to get into the castle. It's happened before."

"I've got to think about this. Later. Now" Hermione said, and then kissed Harry firmly. She placed her hand on this upper thigh, consciously this time. She kneaded it slowly. She felt, rather then heard, the groan start in the back of his throat. Smiling against his mouth, she nipped at his lip, softly.

He pulled away. "Okay. No way I'm being the submissive one!" He picked her up and carried her over to the couch. Harry laid her carefully on the couch and climbed on top of her. (Oooo you just wait and see what happens next. Don't you all wonder why no one has coming looking for them?) She squeaked and he smirked and kissed her deeply. His hand crept up her side under the material of her shirt. His fingers teased her soft skin and she moaned softly. Harry slipped his tongue in to caress the inside of her mouth and dipped his hand into her bra. She groaned louder and her back arced up off the couch.

At this point, there was a creak from the stairs and two shocked gasps. Harry and Hermione broke apart and they both sat up quickly, Harry still straddling Hermione. Ron and Fred stood their mouths hanging open. "Um. Yea. We'll just leave you two alone." Ron finally said.

"But, But. But you said…"

Harry grinned guiltily. "We, uh, kinda lied?"

"Fuck!" Fred turned on his heel and stormed back up the stairs. The others look after him, slightly perplexed.

"What's his problem?" Harry asked, getting off Hermione and standing.

"He asked me out a few days ago. I told him I'd think about it. I didn't think… well not that I was… Oh screw it. Harry I never though you would actually asked me out, so I gave Fred a stupid answer. I knew I'd never go out with him, but whatever. I was waiting for you to ask me out." She smiled. "And now you have!"

"Okay, this is getting sickening!" Ron said disgusted at the PDA his two best friends were putting on. "It's 1:30 in the morning. We have homework to do tomorrow, so now we should all go to bed."

Harry and Hermione looked at one another "Damn, why does he keep doing that?"

"That makes four time." Hermione replied, nodding. Ron raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

**I am on VaCa and I do sometimes have the internet! Woooohoooo! Thank God for airport cards who mooch off other people's base station. R&R PLEASE! **

**P.S. for all u peeps like me, PDA means Public Display of Affection. **


	11. 9 Abnormality, Mistakes, and Apologies

**Okay, I totally agree about the Harry/Snape and Remus/Sirius slash. I mean EWWWWWW. But I do have a thing for some Harry/Draco Slash. I'm sorry! Don't kill me! I read this one story and now I'm hooked. A total H/D shipper. Anyway…**

**Thank you to every one of my reviewers and All my readers. I love all you guys. I have been trapped in an RV with my mom, dad, and grandmother. This story and my one-shots have kept me somewhat sane. Oh that and my books, but whatever. We have, like, no Internet and barely any cell phone reception. I am dieing!**

**I am re-reading the 4th book and Amos Diggory Pisses me off greatly Soooo in one of the next few chapters; he will die a horribly painful public death. Or maybe they'll find the Dark Mark on him and he'll go to Azkaban. OOO hehe I can't wait!**

**Oh and, because you asked, yes there will be more pranks, maybe Sirius will even help out. Cause you know that's just how he is. **

**Sirius was pissed because he was worried about Harry, you know, the whole I-am-responsible-for-you-and–you-shouldn't-be-doing-such-dangerous-things kick? Sirius was feeling Fatherly. Remus, however, understood immediately. That's just how he is.**

**Oh and PDA means Public Display of Affection. **

**And someone said they didn't get the 'Stick up for Malfoy' joke? Well um stick up, like a guy is excited, um hard? Get it now?**

**Soooo on with the chappie!**

**Chapter 9 - Mistakes, Normality, and Apologies**

The next morning, they all ate breakfast in the Great Hall. The Gryffindors greeted Remus cheerfully because he used to be their teacher. Sirius was a little less welcome; he was greeted fearful, not everyone believed the announcement that he was framed. Everything was going. Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table talking with his housemates, as if nothing had happened.

Halfway through the meal, Harry looked up to see Malfoy's eyes on him. Their gazes locked for a moment. Suddenly Malfoy's grey-silver eyes widened, rolled back into his head, and he collapsed, falling backward off the bench. Harry stiffened and pocked Hermione. "Look at Malfoy."

She looked and gasped. "What the hell happened to him?"

"That's so strange." Harry muttered to himself, then, to Hermione, he said, "I felt someone staring at me so I turn and looked at him. His eyes widened and rolled up in his head and over he went. Wad'ga think happened?"

"You're quite right that is strange. I wonder if that would…" Hermione muttered more to herself then to Ron and Harry. She got up and turned to leave the hall saying, "I'll see you in a bit. I have to go to the library."

Ron shook his head, but Harry just stared after her. Had she figured something out? Could he have been right? He couldn't be sure. "Harry, stop drooling over Hermione! It's weird."

"I wasn't drooling over her, I was just thinking."

"By the look on your face, I really don't wanna hear what you were thinking about. I mean, it **is** Hermione after all."

"What do y- Ron! I was not thinking anything like that!"

"Maybe not but you are now. And if you weren't, how'd you know what I was talking bout, hmmm?"

"Oh shut up! Wolfypoo!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Hello, all!" George said cheerfully, as the twins walked up and sat down. "Where is Mione on this lovely Sunday Morning?"

"She is in the Library." Ron said, watching Fred wearily. Fred winced at this and looked at Harry.

"Harry, my friend. Once again, I concede. I would go mad if my girlfriend was to be found in the library this early on a Sunday! You can have her and, by the look of things last night, you already had her."

"FRED! Ack! That's gross! Their my best friends and I reeeeally don't want to hear about it!" Ron yelled, covering his ears.

Harry grinned. "It's not like that at all. I have not as u Soooo eloquently put it 'had her' and I don't intend to until She wants to."

George looked impressed, but Fred said, "Again, by the look of things last night, when you both **came** up over the couch, you looked like you both had a **blissful** time!" (Okay just to make sure you get what I'm trying to say. Here is my impression of those translator-thingies in Shakespearean writings. Both 'came' and 'had a blissful time' is a sexual reference implying they both climaxed. Hehe. I am Soooo bad!)

Harry turned slightly pink and rolled his eyes, and Ron cringed. Okay now it was war! "Fredrick Weasley! That was absolutely disgusting and totally uncalled for! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Ron scolded in a perfect imitation of Mrs. Weasley.

"Okay, Alright already. I'll stop. But I still think Harry and Hermione had sex no matter what he said to the contrary."

"I am quite glad you added that last bit, you know, because otherwise I would be in very deep shit right now. Almost deep as you!" Harry said, amused.

He was looking at a spot over Fred's shoulder. Fred turned slowly to find a livid Hermione standing over him. She was red and shaking with rage. Knowing she was much smarter then he and better at spells and probably curses then he, Fred stood and practically ran from the hall. Hermione let the angry expression and stance fall and smiled. "My, that was fun! Remind me to scare him more often. I didn't know he could run that fast!" She laughed.

They all stared at her in utter disbelief. She smiled again and sat next to Harry. He kissed her lightly and Ron made gagging noises. He shot Ron a look to shut him up and Sirius laughed.

"Well, children…."Remus began, but stopped when they all glared at him. He chuckled softly. "Excuse me, well, teenagers and Sirius."

"Hey! I wasn't included in the 'children' was I?" Sirius cried. He pouted and they all laughed, which was what he wanted. He smirked. "Never mind. Go ahead, Moony."

"Hmmm, great now I don't remember what I wanted to say."

"If you do please let us know. Hey Remus, Sirius, Ron, why don't we go play some Quidditch?" George suggested glancing at Harry and Hermione. Her hand was once again massaging his thigh.

"Sirius, you can use my Firebolt, if you want." Harry offered.

So they were off, leaving Harry and Hermione by themselves. They got up to leave the hall, but were interrupted by a scathing voice behind them, "Why if it isn't Potter and the Mudblood holding hands. How utterly disgusting."

"Skive off, Malfoy. Won't you ever learn?" Harry growled. He made as if to take a step toward Malfoy, but Hermione held him back.

"I would think after yesterday, you would lay off. The only reason you are still here is because Harry, being the compassionate and merciful person he is, requested they not report the incident." Hermione hissed at him.

Malfoy looked slightly confused. Definitely a new emotion to him. "What the hell are you on about?"

"The duel, you complete idiot." Hermione scoffed. "Not only is dueling illegal, but you provoked and attacked him. And when he fought back, you tried to use the Imperius Curse on him! Luckily, as we all know, it doesn't have any effect on him!"

"What!" Malfoy said loudly. "I don't remember any such thing!"

"Professor McGonagall was there, so was Snape. So don't try to deny it, Malfoy!" Harry sneered. Malfoy's eyes widened, and he looked around. The Hall was almost empty.

"I don't remember any of it, so I-I I'm s-sorry." He muttered, as if it was actually painful to say the words. With that he swept out of the Hall, much like Snape.

Harry stood, gapping, jaw hanging wide, staring at Malfoy's retreating figure. "What the Fuck just happened?"

"I have no idea!" Hermione murmured, equally stunned and now very confused!


	12. 10 Information, Consultation, and More P

**Short Chappie. Very Sorry, but it does need to be this short. **

**So, Anyway…**

**Chapter 10 - Information, Consultation, and Pranks**

"I'm sorry, maybe I'm still in shock, but did Draco Malfoy, the Mr. I-Am-The-Slytherin-Sex-God-All-Shall-Bow-Down-To-Me himself, just apologize to me?" Harry asked Hermione sometime later, as they were sitting out on the grass near the lack.

"Yea, he did. This whole thing is getting very disturbing. Think we should tell the others? 'Cause here they come."

Harry looked up to see Ron, Fred, George, Remus, and Sirius headed their way, broomsticks in hand. He sighed. "Maybe we should tell them."

"Tell us what?" Fred asked flopping down next to Harry. "That you and Mione **did** have sex last night before Ron and I walked in on you by accident?" This comment earned him a kick for Hermione, a punch from Harry, and a gagging sound from Ron.

"Wait, what this?" Sirius asked looking back and forth form Hermione and Harry.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Fred is having Hallucinations. Or maybe he has a thing for threesomes and had a dream-" Everyone looked at Fred in shock.

Fred gave Harry a disgusted look. "Man, that's nasty! Where did you get that from, anyway? Well, whatever. You got what you wanted. Oh that came out way wrong. I mean I'll stop with the comments, okay?" Everyone was looking at him.

"Anyway." George said, giving his twin a strange look. They sat in silence for a minute. Fred looked slightly flushed, but whether it was for the game of Quidditch they had just played or from embarrassment, no one was sure. Finally, Harry sighed and told them his and Hermione's suspicions and Hermione's research. The group was silent as he talked, but as soon as he had finished, Remus said, "Harry! You should have told us immediately!"

"We had to be sure, Moony." Hermione said, in a soothing tone.

Remus looked skeptical, but didn't press the issue. Sirius stood and began to pace. "There has to be a way to find out! Otherwise, we can't be positive. Hmmmm…Could we—"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

"Padfoot, that sound a little bit dangerous, especially since it has to be Ron, Hermione, and Harry who do it." Remus said watching his old friend closely.

"We can do it. We have the cloak and the map after all. And if it's true we'll find traces of it. That way we can tell Dumbledore and get back to our pranks." Harry cut in. The two Marauders looked at him for a minute, then nodded. "We can do it tomorrow, but we'll need some kind of diversion in the Great Hall so we can go during dinner. I think it's time for the Marauders and The S-G Marauders to collaborate!"

A ripple of excitement passed through the group and the five people in question grinned.


	13. 11 CoverUps, BreakIns, and Pranks

**Here's a long Chappie to make up for the last really short chappie.**

**I'm home again so no long waits in between chappies. I got a whole other week and a half out of school. God I love Spring Break!**

**I love everyone who reads and everyone who reviews. Thanks all.**

**On wit the chappie…**

**Chapter 11 - Pranks, Sneaks, and Break-Ins**

"Okay. Does everyone know what to do?" They all nodded. "Good. We'll have about a half an hour to get this done."

"You are very much like James, Harry. A Leader."

Harry smiled and nodded. They split up. He, Ron, and Hermione went into the Great Hall, map in Harry's pocket and cloak in Hermione's bag. Taking their usual seats, they waited. Within five minutes, they were rewarded with the sound of loud voices from the other side of the doors.

Outside, Remus and Sirius had met Snape as he exited the dungeons. "Well, Well, Well. If it isn't Snivellus!" Sirius murmured as he passed. Snape spun on his heel to look them.

"What the Hell are you two doing here?" He hissed looking back and forth from Remus to Sirius. The sneer disfiguring his face was ruined by the slight glimmer of panic in his eye.

Remus smirked and straightened from where he had been leaning against the wall. He had to make it believable. What would James have done? Reproachful, "Now, Snivellus. That's no way to talk to former classmates." He sighed dramatically. "Padfoot, I do believe he has yet to learn manners."

One corner of Sirius's mouth turned up in a wicked grin and his eye lit with approval. "I think you may be right, Moony. Let's make sure that he does. And lessons can commence now." Remus nodded once. Snape backed up slowly, drawing his wand from some inner pocket of his robes. Advancing on Snape, the Marauders also drew their wands.

"_Reducto!_" Sirius said lazily and Snape sidestepped it hurriedly, narrowly avoiding getting blown to pieces. He turned and stalked to the doors of Great Hall. He flung them wide and walked through. As soon as he stepped over the threshold, a voice resounded through the hall. "Oy, Snivellus! I would stop walking if I were you!"

Snape threw a sneer over his shoulder and continued walking. When he reached the break, he jerked to a halt. Snape's body went ridged and his eye went wide. Slowly, he turned back to the entrance. "Black, You Arrogant Prick! Stop It Right Now!" He hissed loudly.

Everyone in the Hall who had been watching Snape, which was everyone, now turned to the door. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took this opportunity to slip under the cloak and creep out of the Hall, past Remus and Sirius who were each leaning on one side of the doorway, making their way to the dungeon's and Malfoy's rooms.

At this point, Professor McGonagall made a move to stand up, but Dumbledore stopped her. "Minerva, I don't think we should stop this. They have a reason." Minerva opened her mouth to say something, but Dumbledore cut her off. "I know this is making Severus relive his worst memories from school, Minerva, but think. Remus and Sirius wouldn't just attack Severus for no reason. Not any more." He paused in thought. "Well, not Remus anyway. I think this little show is a diversion… Ah, yes, look, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry have all disappeared. I wonder, why?"

So they sat and watched as Sirius and Remus taunted, hexed, and jinxed Snape and were hexed and jinxed in return.

Sirius turned Snape's hair pink, so Snape threw a Jelly-Legs Jinx at Sirius who dodged it. Snape sent a Nitetus Curse Remus' way, which left him glowing eerily. In return, Remus tried a Conscindus Hex that missed by inches, tearing the tapestry behind Snape in shreds.

"_Engorgio!_" Snape ducked. It hit one of the candles, which began to swell slowly. With a flick of Dumbledore's wand, it stopped.

"_Furnunculus!_" This missed Sirius by about a foot and ricocheted off the wall.

"_Flamora!_" The hem of Remus's robes caught fire and a quick Aquatus Charm put it out.

"_Orchideous!_" Suddenly, Orchids began growing out of the top of Snape's head

"_Tarantallegra!_" and Sirius did a two-step.

"Oh, I'll get you for that one, Snivellus!" Sirius warned still dancing. "_Locomortor Snape!_"

"_Protego!_ No way in hell you're getting me with that one again, Black. Once was enough!"

"You don't like levitating upside down, Snivellus? Fine, you can try this then, _Densaugeo!" _

His shield stood firm and the teeth-growing charm was absorbed. "I really don't appreciate this, Black, Lupin. Oh, and I heard somewhere you don't like snakes? Well isn't that a pity. _Serpensortia!_"

With a small pop and some green sparks, a large angry cobra was flung at the two Marauders. They backed up farther toward the wall and Snape smirk.

"Really, this is getting old!" A voice commented from just outside the entrance. The hall's occupants looked collectively to see Harry Potter walk through the doors, wand in hand. "I mean, does every single Slytherin think that everyone who isn't in their house is afraid of Snakes? Twice this week alone I've had to deal with that charm."

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth and literally hissed at the snake, in a commanding tone. "Ssssy Haaass Ssee ethh!"

The snake, which had been coiling to strike, turned its head to Harry, "You can speak to me?" It asked, slithering forward him.

"Of course, yes, I can speak to you. My name is Harry Potter. Those to gentlemen are friends of mine. Please don't bite them." Harry hissed in Parseltongue.

"Alright." The snake dipped its head in what could pass for a nod.

"Good-bye, now." Harry flicked his wand and the snake vanished. Switching back to English, he surveyed the hall. With another shake of his head and another flick of his wand, Harry put the room to rights. Acting very much like a teacher dealing with a misbehaving student, he eyed the three duelers. "Why on earth were you three dueling, unfairly I might add, in the middle of the Great Hall? Sirius, Remus, You both know two against one is completely unfair and against the laws of dueling, not to mention the fact that dueling itself is now illegal."

Each hiding a smirk, the two Marauders looked at their feet and to everyone's surprise so did Professor Snape. What was going on? Snape was acting ashamed, as Potter berated the three. Within seconds, Snape seemed to come to himself, his head snapped up, and looked at Harry in shock. "What the Hell do you think you're doing, Potter?" He hissed.

Harry stopped dead and looked at his Professor. "I was informing the three of you that dueling is illegal and that you now have a few hundred witnesses to your most recent clash with the Marauders."

"That's very nice for you, Potter," He sneered. "But who gave you that authority?"

"Fine." He threw up his hand in disgust. "The Three of you can be arrested for all I care, but if one of you tries another Serpent Charm, do not come begging me to talk the thing out of striking someone. Especially if it's poisonous!" With a quick almost imperceptible nod to Sirius and Remus, he turned on his heel and stalked out of the Hall in the direction of Gryffindor Tower. As soon as the door closed behind him, the illusion-sky spell on the ceiling began to rain chocolate frogs. The quill appeared to sign the prank as the efforts of the S-G Marauders.

Snape actually growled at the signature and snarled at Remus and Sirius, "They are worse then the four of you ever were." Then he too stalked out of the Hall in the opposite direction, heading toward the dungeons.


	14. Author's note again

**Author's note again. **

**Why do I have this sneaking suspicion that u all aren't that interested any more…sniffles am I being boring or lame or just plain bad or something? Please tell me if I am… I need reviews…weeps (in a very small voice) please?**

**Flames are welcome…A little late of me to say, but whatever…**

**Okay… Now… just to clarify…**

**The duel or the whole lets-attack-Snape-randomly-in-front-of-all-his-students-and-humiliate-him-and-turn-his-hair-pink thing was a distraction, I dunno if I made that clear enough, to cover for Harry, R, and Herm so they could sneak away into Malfoy's room. The reason for this will be explained very soon… **

**Also… The Prank at the end, you know, the whole Raining-Chocolate-Frogs things? Yea that was just thrown in as an extra, no one was really planning that. It just topped it all off and told everyone that The Marauders were working with the S-G Marauders. Soooo yea…**

**Okay people, readers, reviews, everyone. Just ignore acf8990 she is a friend of mine and gets …um, a little carried away sometimes… Also, I do not review my own story. That was acf8990 again signed on to my computer during a physics class. She gave you all a hint that she really wasn't supposed to. If any of you get the "**potion... 2nd and 4rth...**" reference well then that a hint 4 you!**

**Yes there will be more H/HG action soon, very soon. You all just have to wait just a little bit longer, I'm sorry… **

**Now, I have a request. I am stocking up on pranks for future reference… So Please Help me! I NEED PRANKS! I know I haven't use all the ones you gave me before but I still need some more. I am still going to use some of the others so don't feel like they weren't good…**

E.G. Potter** – I am glad you think I rock solid, but no Harry and Mione do not have kids in this Fic, they don't get married in this Fic, and they don't even graduate in this Fic. So I apologize if I got your hopes up.**

**Special Thanks to **bandgsecurtiyaw, Miranda, HarryPotterknoitall, Elementalmoon, The all mighty and powerfulM, scullymulder, peachie1st. **I hope you know I think you all are the greatest! I love you all! **

**Frankie**

**P.S. Because you have all been ver, ver patient with me, I will give a sneak peak of the next chapter. Here you go… Here are some snippets…**

"Where were you going? I still don't get it… Wait was that whole elaborate fight was staged so you could go invade Malfoy's bedroom?" Fred asked, frowning.

"Well, when you put it like that it sounds kinda kinky. Fred, you really are sick. Just because you have a thing for threesomes, doesn't mean—"

"As soon as we walked in the door, I could feel the change Harry had been talking about…"

Harry grinned, wickedly at her. "Well, looks like we are alone, once again… Hmmm I wonder what on earth we could do, Mione?"


	15. 12 StoryTelling, Shocks, and Morphing

**Yes, there will be more H/HG action soon, very soon, like this-chapter soon. Which is long so you'll just have to wait just a little bit longer, I'm sorry… **

XO Moonsong –** You reviewed my Prefect bathroom scene Fic. That was a one shot. I am glad you liked it though… Well at least it's a one-shot for a now.**

HarryPotterknoitall – **The Fred-likes-threesomes thing is just a joke. I really don't think he does, well he might, but w/e. Not in this Fic. Oh and thanks loads for the prank.**

peachie1st – **Thanks loads for the waning. I had no idea. I promise I won't do it a again… I wouldn't want to be kicked off or anything. That would sux big time.**

snoop-dogg – **Pretty please with sugar on top…. bats eyelash fetchingly Tell me the other prank idea. I don't mind perverted sometimes and I love getting people into trouble… Please!**

Sillyli'lplum – **That's okay, I'm just glad you're back and reviewing again. And btw that was a great prank idea… hmmm chapter after next… I wonder….**

**Now, I have a request. I am stocking up on pranks for future reference… So Please Help me! I NEED PRANKS! I know I haven't use all the ones you gave me before but I still need some more. I am still going to use some of the others so don't feel like they weren't good…**

**Special Thanks to **bandgsecurtiyaw, Miranda, HarryPotterknoitall, Elementalmoon, The all mighty and powerfulM, scullymulder, peachie1st. **I hope you know I think you all are the greatest! I love you all! **

**Frankie**

**Oh and P.S. Cuz? If you're reading this… I haven't texted you cause I don't have a phone right now I get it back Friday 26th o' March. A Brand new Samsung (spelling?) Video-Picture-Camera-Phone. Hehe can't wait! So yea…**

**Now on with the Chappie…**

**Chapter 12 – Story-Telling, Shocks, and Morphing**

When Sirius and Remus got back to the Gryffindor common room, they were greeted by cheering and applauding. They smiled sheepishly around and went to sit by the fire. Well Remus did anyway. Sirius grinned at everyone and answered someone's question loudly, "Well, as much as I'd love to do that again, I don't think the headmaster would approve. Do you?" With that, he went and joined Remus and the others.

As soon as Padfoot sat down, Harry entered the room. He came up to them and sat down. When everyone was settled, Fred asked, "Well, what did you three find? Is… Harry's theory reality or not?"

Hermione began to weave her truthful tale. "Well, See. This is what happened.

"We were sitting in the Great Hall waiting for the cue. When we heard the loud voices, we waited for the perfect moment. It came soon enough, so we slipped under the Cloak and left the hall."

"Where were you going? I still don't get it… Wait was that whole elaborate fight was staged so you could go invade Malfoy's bedroom?" Fred asked, frowning. Harry stiffened.

"Well, when you put it like that it sounds kinda kinky. Fred, you really are sick. Just because you have a thing for threesomes, doesn't mean—"

"Harry, you are a sick piece of shit, you know that? Will you let that drop? I do not have a thing for threesomes!" He had turned slightly pink.

Harry just snickered. "Hehe. Sniggle!"

This time, everyone turned to stare at Harry strangely. "Uh, Mate? What The Fuck is a Sniggle?"

"Well, if you ask Sputzo, your answer will be "It's not a giggle, because I'm far too many to giggle, and not a snigger." But I think it's got something to do with fishing or hunting or something. I, however, like Sputzo's answer better. Yea, anyway. Please continue, Hermione!"

"Ooookay. So. Getting back to the topic at hand, we slipped out of the hall, making sure no one noticed and followed, Of course. We somehow found our way directly to Malfoy's room. We…Hey wait just a second. Harry How on earth did you know Malfoy's password?"

Everyone looked at him; Fred smirked and said, "Now, you get a taste of your own meds, Harry. Cheating on Hermione, are we? Going on late night visits to old ferret-boy's rooms, huh?"

Harry, who had flushed slightly pink, turned an odd shade of green at this comment. "Fred, that has to be one of the most vile, vulgar, coarse, filthy, crude, lewd, foul, disgusting, offensive things you have ever said in your life. And I think I might be sick."

"I quite agree with you, mate!" Ron nodded looking slightly green himself.

"Okay, before you continue Mione, I believe we should make it a rule. For the rest of the day, No More sexual or fetish-related or homosexual comments involving Mr. Malfoy or anyone else for that matter. Agreed?" Remus interjected. They all nodded.

"Wow, Harry, I'm very proud of you broadening your vocabulary even if it happened to be with slightly nadir (can I use this word like this? I dunno) terms as the ones you employed, however I believe this may be a step in the right direction to expand your knowledge to encompass more textual cleverness as well as acumens. (Dunno if I can use this word like this either, but she sounds smart, right?)."

"Huh?"

"Oh never mind, really, you two!"

"I concur, Hermione." Moony nodded.

"Oh God, No! Now there are two of them. Merlin Save us!"

"Oh, shut up, Wolfypoo!" She smirked and Ron's ears turned red. "Now back to the story I was telling before I was so rudely interrupted. Hey!" She turned to Harry. "Lover, you never answered my question." She said in a sing-songy voice.

"Hah!" Fred said, triumphantly.

"Oh stuff it, threesome-lover. I knew Malfoys password because… well, this is gonna sound weird, but I picked it. And he picked mine."

Hermione's eyebrows flew up. Ron choked. Sirius and Remus looked at one another with an odd expression. George chuckled and Fred let out another triumphant "Hah!"

Harry stood and stalked over to Fred. Getting right up in his face, Harry hissed in a very dangerous voice, "Fredrick Weasley, Shut the Fuck up. I am not fucking gay. I think that is so unbelievably disgusting and fucked-up that it not even funny. If you make on more fucking comment about it, I swear to God I will fucking hex you into next fucking week. And I could too. I have been practicing advanced curses and hexes. So Shut. The. Fuck. Up." He went back and sat down. The laughter had drained out of George's face and Fred actually looked slightly frightened.

"Uh, Harry?" Hermione said in a small voice. "What was all that about?"

"Really?" Harry shook his head and slumped, dejectedly down into the chair. "I have no idea. Maybe I'm going insane. This whole thing started with that fucking dare of Dra- Malfoy's."

"Which one?"

"No. It wasn't for the S-G Marauders. It was just for me. God, I hate pride. I just couldn't refuse, now I could? No, of course not. The Almighty Harry Potter never refuses a dare. Merlin, h-uh I'm an idiot." He looked up to see them staring at him. Realizing what he said, he looked taken aback. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"The only person I have heard call you The Almighty Harry Potter or anything similar is Malfoy. What is going on?"

"Well, see the dare, it… You know what? Hang on a sec. What time is it?"

"About ten of one. Why?"

"Good almost on the hour. Not due to switch… I'll be right back. Stay here." With that, Harry got up and walked out of the common room. They all looked at each other thinking the same thing: What was up with Harry?

A few minutes later, Harry came back in looking like he'd been running. Behind, Draco Malfoy entered the Gryffindor Common Room. He looked around and smiled. They both cam over and sat down, ignoring the mixture of curious and hateful looks they were getting.

"Uh, Why don't you explain?" Harry said turning to Malfoy.

The blonde nodded and turned to the group. "Well you see, we had this dare, Uh Ron, Hermione, do you remember in second year when we made that potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?"

The two who had been addressed nearly fell off their chairs. "How the fuck…?"

Harry made a small noise then cut in, "Uh people? How we all go up to the boys' dorm and talk about this? Something is gonna happen in about two minutes that I'd rather didn't happen out here." He looked pointedly around at the large gathering of students. Nodding the group rose, still slightly shocked, and trooped up to the dorm.

Just as they closed and charmed the door, something odd began to happen to both Harry and Draco. Harry' hair was beginning to lighten and straighten itself out, while Draco's started sticking out at odd angles and darken considerably. When both their skins began to bubble, Hermione screamed suddenly, and then cried, "Oh My God! They've both taken Polyjuice Potion! We've been talking to Malfoy for the past hour!

A shocked silence followed this proclamation. Finally, before the group, stood Harry dressed in Slytherin robes and Malfoy dressed in Gryffindor robes. They turned to look at each other warily and Harry burst out laughing. "Ha-ha… You look, ha-ha, ridicules!"

Malfoy looked at him oddly, "That looks strangely fitting. Maybe you were supposed to be in Slytherin."

This innocent comment caused Harry's laughter to dry up. His face became clouded and he looked at his feet. "I almost was."

Every person in the room gasped, with the exception of Ron who already knew. They stared at Harry rather blankly for a moment. He looked around at the wary expressions that were being given him, and said hotly, "What? I'm a Gryffindor, alright?" Malfoy snickered. "I am the heir to Godrick Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake! I fucking pulled his frigging sword out of the damn sorting hat! I'm more of a Gryffindor then half of you!"

"And that's how we know you should have been in Slytherin." The Slytherin interjected, with a grin.

"Shut the fuck up, ferret-boy!"

Malfoy scowled.

"Why the hell did you switch places?" Sirius asked, breaking up the little fight.

"Like I said, it was a dare." Malfoy replied. "We had been having an argument a couple of month ago, when he said something like 'You will never know what it is like to be me so don't you dare…' something or other. A dare and I took it. We started brewing the position two different batches of the potion the next day."

"Why two?"

"So we could be in the same room for one batch and separate for the other. Now we've used both batches and-"

"What!" Hermione cried at the same time Ron asked nervously, "When was the other one used?"

"Last week, why?" Harry looked at Ron quizzically. Ron paled and looked at Malfoy. He was smiling maliciously.

"Fuck!" Ron muttered. "Now that torn it."

"What is going on Ron?"

"Weasel, here, just realized it was me and not you he told a secret too. He happened to tell me, while I was being you, that he fancied Pansy Parkinson." He sniggled, loudly. "Sniggle, Sniggle, Sniggle!"

"What the Fuck! Has everyone heard of this Sniggle thing before, except us?" George exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Probably" Harry said and turned back to his two year-mates.

Before he could say another word, however, Hermione jumped in. "Can we just get on with the original story please. Harry now that you are really here, I was telling everyone what happened when we… Uh-Oh!" She shot a nervous glance at Malfoy.

"Yes, I have been meaning to ask you about that...

**I apologize for not using two of the snippets. They will be in the next chapter. The plot twist I added made it impossible to use them here. And no the whole Poly-juice-Potion-Bet was not planned. It just sorta happened. It does however change the story a little. Anyway… **

**I would just like to say my computer thinks this chapter and A/N has a Flesch-Kincaid reading level of 3.6 and dropping with every use of the F-word. Hehe!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'm begging you! Anyway again…thank you to everyone who did review**


	16. 13 Questions, Explanations, and Akward S

**WARNING!**

**Okay, now I have to apologize beforehand. I'm very sorry. I am about to change Malfoy completely, so if you don't like it, you MUST STOP READING NOW! Okay that said…**

**To my avid reviewers, thank you and to a few special ones…**

HarryPotterknoitall – **OH! Squeaks then runs behind large boxes and hides. Peaks around box and finishes review. Nods and comes back out Okay you scared me for a sec there. I thought that maybe one of my fave reviewers was mad at me! Well that's good, because NO THEY DEFINITELY DID NOT MAKE-OUT! Gross! No Malfoy was only Harry and vice-versa for an hour. That would be from when Harry/Malfoy walked into the Common room until the change back. The potion only lasts an hour, Remember? Yea so…. No, it was def. Harry and Mione making-out. **

snoop-dogg – **Merlin! Now you have to tell me or I'll die of curiosity then I won't be Able to finish the story and you'll never find out what happens when Malfoy finds… Oops said too much. Well you'll just never find out, that's all. So PLEASE! Tell me!**

acf8990 – **OMG! Cuz! I'm so proud to have converted you! Woo-hoo! I love H/D and J/L! Woot! Now you have to read a Fic called Parseltongue-tied on **** you'll kill me but it'll be well worth it. Hehe. For me anyway! Oh and I got my new phone. Merlin I love it. Text me if you want. So yea…**

**Now on with the chappie…**

**Last Chappie…**

Before he could say another word, however, Hermione jumped in. "Can we just get on with the original story please. Harry now that you are really here, I was telling everyone what happened when we… Uh-Oh!" She shot a nervous glance at Malfoy.

"Yes, I have been meaning to ask you about that...

**Chapter 13 – Questions, Explanations, and** **Awkward Situations**

"…WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THREE DOING IN MY BEDROOM?"

"Um…" Hermione glanced worriedly at the door. She walked over, opened it, and looked out. She was greeted by a sea of very confused and interested faces. Question poured forth from all corners. She chose one to answer. "Yes, both Malfoy and Harry are in here with me. Now bugger off, you lot." She shouted and retracted her head. Putting a silencing charm on the room, she turned back to the group.

"Hermione, do you know how incredibly wrong and kinky that sounded. It sounded like we were fulfilling Fred's fantasies and having a threesome." Harry looked at her with wide eyes.

"Oh fuck!" She opened the door and stuck her head back out. "I didn't mean it like that. We're just talking. Besides, Professor Lupin, Sirius Black, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny are all here too. So now you can bugger off." She pulled her head back in and looked around. "I just made it worse, didn't I?" They all nodded. "Oh fuck it!"

"YOU STILL HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY FUCKING QUESTION!" Malfoy bellowed.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY WE FUCKING BROKE INTO YOUR FUCKING BEDROOM? WELL, I'LL FUCKING TELL YOU. THERE IS SOMETHING FUCKING WRONG WITH YOU, YOU BASTARD, IN CASE YOU HADN'T NOTICED. WE THOUGHT VOLDEMORT (everyone flinched) HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT, DAMN IT!" Harry shouted right into Malfoy's face, then whirled about (very much like Snape. Hehe) and began to pace.

Malfoy just stood there staring at Harry. "What?" he asked in a small voice.

"YOU HEARD ME, YOU BASTARD. WE THOUGHT THAT VOLDEMORT (everyone flinched again) HAD FUCKING KIDNAPPED YOU OR SOMETHING AND PUT SOMEONE ELSE IN YOUR PLACE, SO SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT US BEING IN YOUR ROOM! WE WERE TRYING TO FIND OUT IF THAT WAS TRUE OR NOT." Malfoy just stood with his mouth open, gaping at Harry. "THAT RIGHT, IN SOME INCREDIBLY TWISTED WAY, WE WERE TRYING TO PROTECT YOU, YOU GIT. SO, SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT US BEING IN YOUR FUCKING BEDROOM. God, I hate you, sometimes."

As Malfoy just stood there staring dumbly around, Harry seemed to get even more enraged. Nostrils flaring, face deadly white, eye wide with anger, breathing ragged, he was beginning to lose control of his magic once again. Every small object that wasn't tied down was shaking dangerously. Malfoy took a step back, looking terrified. _Oh, fuck._ Hermione thought frantically. _How in the hell are we going to defuse him? Maybe…but we're in a room full of people…oh screw it!_ She stalked over and stood directly in front of him. "You need to calm down, Harry."

He looked at her. "I don't have to fucking do-" She kissed him hard on the mouth and grabbed, um, him. (Hehe you know what mean. Naughty little Hermione!) He stiffened in shock and she let go and pulled back. Every single person was staring at her, mouths hanging open. "What?" she demanded hotly. "He's calm now, isn't he? No more violently shaking knick-knacks or flickering lights, right? So shut your mouths!"

Now that Harry had calmed down and was no longer giving him his best imitation of the Snape-Death-Glare, Malfoy managed to get himself under control and his jaw snapped shut. "I-uh, why would you do that? You hate me."

Harry smiled wryly. "Only sometimes." He snorted. "No actually I don't hate you. You hate me because I snubbed you in first year, when you insulted my choice of friends."

"I don't hate you or your friends. I don't particularly like Weasley, but I can deal and anyway none of his family could ever tolerate mine. So, um, if we don't hate each other, why do we fight constantly?"

"Truly? I have no idea. Anyway…can we get back to the topic at hand? What we found in your room."

Everyone nodded and settled in to listen to Hermione explain. "Well,"

She said from her perch on Harry's lap. "Harry obviously knew Malfoy's password…Hey, what was it anyway?"

Harry smirked and looked at Malfoy, who sat there shaking his head, eyes wide. Please! He mouthed, Don't. Harry's smirk turn quickly to a wicked grin and Malfoy buried his head in hands. "Malfoy's password is…" He whispered something into Hermione's ear. She giggled madly and glanced at the blonde, smiling. He groaned. Harry eyed him curiously. "You know, even if I told everyone, what would it matter? What does that word mean any way?" It was Hermione's turn to whisper in his ear. His eyes widened and he stared at Malfoy in shock. "Are you…?"

Malfoy nodded glumly. "If you tell any of my housemates, I'll kill you myself."

"Okay, None of us will tell anyone if you let me tell them. I promise. And if any of you make me break a promise, I will be extremely angry." Harry stared around the room. There was a chorus of 'I promise's.

Malfoy sighed, defeated. "Fine. Tell them."

Harry grinned and said, "Ophidiophobia." Remus burst out laughing, as did Sirius. Ron sat looking confused and the twins seemed to be thinking.

"Ophidiophobia…What is that a fear of?" George asked.

"I'm not telling. Ask Remus." Hermione smirked. _Eek! _Fred thought._ They are rubbing off on her!_

"Well?" He turned to the werewolf.

"It…means…" Remus choked out in between laughs. "A fear…of…Snakes!" the entire room erupted in gales of laughter.

Malfoy scowled around at them all. "What!" He demanded. "So, I am afraid of snakes, so what?"

"Well…Not only are you in Slytherin, but if you're so afraid of snakes, why did you use the Serpent Charm on me in second year in that joke of a dueling club?"

"Oh, well, um, because Snape told me to."

"Oh and do you do everything dear old grease-ball tells you to?"

"Ronald!" Hermione tried to bat at him, but he was to far away. "It's not right to insult Malfoy like that. That's disgusting!"

"Mione," Harry said, smiling. "Get your mind out of the gutter, sweet. He didn't mean sexually. Did you, Ron?"

"Well…"

"RONALD WEASLEY THAT'S BEYOND GROSS! NEVER, EVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN! I DON'T CARE WHO IT'S ABOUT!"

"Yee-gad, alright. I get it."

"Apologize to Malfoy." Harry nodded at this command from Hermione.

"What?"

"She told you to apologize for your sick comment!" Harry hissed, eyes flashing dangerously.

Ron stared at him for a moment, shocked. "Merlin, make up your frigging mind who you're mad at already! Fine. Malfoy, I'm sorry, but you're still an insufferable git!"

"Well, that a little better anyway. Please continue, Mione."

"Well…As soon as we walked in the door, I could feel the change Harry had been talking about…Wait, a second. Harry did you tell them?" he nodded and she continued. "Something in the room was, oh I don't know, off. It did feel like it could be Malfoy's bedroom. There wasn't enough of his magical residue (yes I know that sound kinda raunchy, so shut up! Just joking, hehe). We began a quick search of the room. We didn't find anything out of place until Ron got the idea to look under the rug for a trapdoor or something like that. We found a small compartment in the floor. Upon opening it, we discovered several bottle's of Polyjuice potion, a vial full of Draco's hair, and quite a few other interesting things." Hermione told the group. At this point, she stood and got her school bag. Opening it, she pulled out a vial with several raven-colored hairs, a small black notebook, and a bottle filled with liquid.

"What is all that?" Sirius asked, eying the pile.

"That, my dear Padfoot, is the key to this whole thing!" Hermione announced, proudly.

**I apologize for not using the last of the snippets. It will be in the next chapter. So, Please Review….**


	17. 14 Understanding, Marks, and Unblemishe

**Well, me schoolio (my school) is doing the Hound of the Baskervilles…YAY! I love Sherlock Holmes! WOOT…anyway…so yea…I had some stuff I wanted to tell you all, but I kinda forgot…so I'll tell you if I remember. yea**

NoTeS SiStEr – **Don't worry I will write lots more…in fact I even have a sequeal brewing in my mind but I'm still not sure about it.**

**Well, Now on with the Chappie…**

**Last Chapter…**

"Upon opening it, we discovered several bottle's of Polyjuice potion, a vial full of Draco's hair, and quite a few other interesting things." Hermione told the group. At this point, she stood and got her school bag. Opening it, she pulled out a vial with several raven-colored hairs, a small black notebook, and a bottle filled with liquid.

"What is all that?" Sirius asked, eying the pile.

"That, my dear Padfoot, is the key to this whole thing!" Hermione announced, proudly.

**Chapter 14 – Understanding, Marks, and Unblemished Skin **

"Well, yes. That makes sense…but, Hermione is this Veritaserum?" Moony asked, picking up the bottle of liquid.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, that is Veritaserum. This is a vial of Harry's hair. And this is a loge of what happened."

"WHAT!" She now had everyone's, including Malfoy and Ron who had been staring daggers at each other, undivided attention.

"That right. This little book tells exactly what happened, how, and who did it."

"Who?" Harry whispered.

"Well…Before I tell everyone who did it I think I should explain exactly how and what they did." Harry harrumphed, but nodded. "Okay. The…individual who did this wanted to obtain hair from Harry for a Polyjuice Potion. The fight was an added bonus. He figured if he could kill Harry then, he wouldn't have to go through that trouble later. In addition, Draco would be out of the picture as well. Now, that obviously didn't work, as Harry is sitting right here, so he continued with his original plans. Also, he gained a very important piece of information. Harry is afraid of neither Draco Malfoy nor The Unforgivables. After that, he had to be careful. He thought if Harry could throw off an Unforgivable, then could he also be immune to other spells? Thinking that, he couldn't slip up and take it for granted that he could oblivate Harry. What he didn't know however was that he had already slipped up, multiple times. First was the fight, but he did little things after that. Harry and I both noticed that at certain times, Draco seemed off, like his mannerisms and his sneer wasn't quite right either."

The true version of said sneer spread itself across Malfoy's face. "No one but a true Malfoy could ever do it properly. And did you just call me Draco?"

"Oh yeah? No one but a Malfoy, huh?" Harry queried, and sneered in a perfect imitation of Malfoy.

His jaw dropped in a very un-Malfoy-like manner. "How…Where…How can _you_ do that?"

"Well…I have always been able to, but I usually don't have a reason."

"You know, Potter, you would have made an excellent Slytherin."

"Again? Ugh! Shut Up!" Harry sneered again and the blonde shuddered. "Please continue, once again, Hermione."

"Well, before I continue, I have a question for Draco." The teen in question nodded. "Do you bare the Dark Mark?"

"No"

Harry looked at him. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "If you do not bare the Mark, why do you insist upon wearing long sleeves?"

"For that reason." The group looked at him, questioningly. "It is believed that I bare the Mark, but I do not. My Father is The Dark Lord's right-hand-man. If certain Slytherins, like Nott, for example, found out that I have yet to take It, what do you think would happen to my father? Especially if The Dark Lord was to find out, I have no intentions of taking the Damned Mark! Look, I'll prove it." Malfoy pulled the Gryffindor robes off and rolled the sleeve of his shirt up to his elbow. Harry and Hermione both stood, but Hermione sat back down in the now empty chair. Harry, however, strode over to Malfoy and grabbed his wrist. He examined the pale, creamy, unmarked, flesh and grinned broadly. He held it up high and the two Marauders cheered, as did three of the four present Weasleys. Ron just scowled.

Resuming their previous positions, Hermione again took up her tale. "That explains why he did just ask Draco to do it himself and why he would want Draco gone. He did wish such a powerful wizard to turn to the light with so much dark information, he would undoubtedly have picked up from his father and follow Slytherins. Now, after his many blunders, he had undoubtedly noticed the fact that we were suspicious, hence the strange fainting display, which led him to leave the hall. The real Draco took his place and consequently it was he who apologized to Harry. Now. This individual was beginning to feel the pressure I suspect, because He fled during the little show we…well Remus and Sirius provided in the Hall. He, conveniently for us, left his supplies behind." She glanced around the room, before her gaze rest on Harry. She looked straight into his eye's and said, "Harry, The individual who did this was…

**HEHE cliffie….very sorry but it was way to tempting to do so I had to…the next chap will be up soon so u'll find out who-dun-it.**


	18. 15 1 TellingSecrets, MakingUp, and Makin

**Sorry it took so long. I was originally planning to make it something else, but changed my mind at the last second. I don't think I caught all the kinks if you think of something for me to explain tell me and I'll work it in a later chapter. This is the story of their 5th year by the way. The whole 5th year.**

**P.S. Sarah? Are you still out there? I miss you reviewing. Please come back! Tear**

**P.P.S Is beta someone who looks it over for mistakes and stuff, cause if so I NEED A BETA!**

**Now on with the chapter…**

**Last Chapter…**

The real Draco took his place and consequently it was he who apologized to Harry. Now. This individual was beginning to feel the pressure I suspect, because He fled during the little show we…well Remus and Sirius provided in the Hall. He, conveniently for us, left his supplies behind." She glanced around the room, before her gaze rest on Harry. She looked straight into his eye's and said, "Harry, The individual who did this was…

**Chapter 15.1 – Telling-Secrets, Making-Up, and Making-Out**

Hermione paused and looked around the room. "Hermione!" Ron whined loudly. "Come on! Tell us!"

"Alright… It was," She gave Malfoy, then Harry both a strange look. "It was Professor Snape."

Everyone in the room gaped at her. Remus's "How-" was cut off by a snort from Ron. Sirius, getting over his shock, put on his well-known, always adorable, I-Told-You-So smirk, while Malfoy just stared. Harry was the first to speak, "Hermione, I know we all…well except Malfoy and maybe Moony** (NOT SEXUAL! MOONY IS NOT GAY YOU SICK SHITS)**, we all hate Snape, but how could it have been him? I mean he isn't exactly on Voldemort's side, now is he?"

She nodded. "Yes. That's what I thought at first too. But it's all in this little notebook. He was a double agent, I believe they are called. He was pretending to spy for the Order, when really he was spying for V-Voldemort…"Harry opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off, "I know what you're going to say, Harry, but it's true. He didn't ever hurt you because his master wanted him to remain as a spy and that would have blown his cover. Also, the reason He saved your life that time was true, it was to fulfill the debt he owed your father, thanks to Sirius here."

"Well… That certainly is a surprise." Harry murmured thoughtfully. He nodded and looked around the room to see how everyone had taken it. When his eyes landed on Draco, concern spread over his features. "Malf- Draco, are you okay?"

This snapped the blonde out of his previous shock, by putting him into an even greater state of shock. He just managed to splutter, "Did y-you ju-just c-call me b-by my first name?"

"How very articulate of you. Yes, I believe I did, why?"

Malfoy…ahem, Draco and Ron both gaped at him and Hermione beamed. "Harry, I'm Soooo proud of you."

"To repeat my earlier question: Draco, are you okay? I know you are kinda of disgusting fond of that greasy git, but…" He trailed off.

"Of course, I like him…liked, past tense. He is my godfather."

"Oh" Harry paused, then looked at Hermione. "You are absolutely positive that Severus Snape did this?"

"Yes"

"And that he is spying for the Death Eaters?"

"Yes"

"Well, you know what that means, don't you?"

"Yes… I mean, no! What does it mean?"

"That I'm going to fucking beat his skull in and curse him to oblivion." Harry snarled and, turning on his heel, left the room. Draco followed directly as did Hermione.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

The dungeons were dimly lit and very dingy. Moss tinted the stonewalls green, but the trio marching Silently down the corridor didn't notice. If anyone had spotted these three figures walking purposely along, in amicable silence, they would have dropped off in a dead faint from shock. Luckily, no one saw them. They reached a small nondescript door and Harry knocked loudly.

"Enter"

They opened the door to find Severus Snape behind his desk grading work. As soon as they walked in, he looked up. "Potter. What do you want?" Just then, however, he spotted Harry's companions. "Draco? What are you doing with Potter? You are not fighting or cursing or clawing at each other and you are wearing each other's robes, so what on earth is going on?"

"Professor," Harry rapped the word in scorn until it dripped with distain and spat it out. He continued in a disgusted voice one saves for the vilest of creatures. "I do believe you have some explaining to do."

Snape rose, slowly, his gaze fixed on Harry. "And I don't do think you have the right to talk to me in that fashion."

At this, Harry's emerald eyes once again glinted like liquid fire, hid nostrils flared, his skin paled ever so slightly, and his breathing becoming erratic. Hermione noticed this and smiled inwardly. She turned to Snape and smirked, saying, "Professor that was entirely the wrong thing to say. Now he's losing his control. The last time he really lost his control, he blow up his aunt." She tsked and continued to smirk. She and Draco did, however, back up a great deal.

"How dare you presume that you have any right to tell me what is right and what is wrong or what rights I have, you lying, two-faced, slimy bastard! You are nothing but a fucking double-crosser. You're almost as bad as Pettigrew was. You deceitful, double-dealing, self-absorbed, solipsistic, mother fucking, doosh-bag! You fucking betrayed everyone: Dumbledore, McGonagall, Draco here, Me…Just everyone. What the fuck do you think you're doing? Did you think that you weren't going to get caught? You really are dense."

"Potter, what the hell are you ranting about? Do make me have to restrain you!"

Harry snorted and sneer spread over his face. "Do you honestly think that **you** have enough power to restrain **me**? Ha, don't make me laugh! Remember, Snivellus, I took on your All-Powerful-Lord, Voldemort, and Won!"

"Don't say his name!" Snape hissed, cringing slightly.

"What? Afraid of your Master's name, are you? Well, he not the only one you should be afraid of!" In a heartbeat, Harry had Snape by the neck and was pressing him up against the wall, crushing the other man's windpipe.

"What the fuck did I do?" He only just managed to wheeze out.

"What the fuck did you do? You fucking betrayed us all! We fucking know that you're a spy for Voldemort! I intend to make you pay for it, "Harry snarled. He saw the beginnings of fear and terror seep into his Potion Master's black eyes. "Then, I'll hand you over to Dumbledore with evidence of your crimes!" He pressed at little harder. Then he stepped back and Snape collapsed. Harry looked the crumpled figure in disgust. He threw up a silencing charm on the room. "_Pugile!_ I will refrain from using the Cruciatus Curse on you, even though I would so like to. I like to believe I have better morals then that. Unlike you."

The bludgeoning curse hit Snape, who had been halfway to standing up again, in the stomach and the force of threw him back against the wall.

He gasped and, panting, straightened. "Well if I go down I intend to cause you some pain before I go. And you're right about morals. _Crucio!_"

Harry watched calmly as The Unforgivable split the air with an audible hiss. He didn't even try to dodge it. It hit him squarely in the chest and he twitched at the impact. Harry's lip curled back and he looked up to rest his gaze on Snape, who was staring in shocked horrification. Lip still curled, nostrils still flaring, Harry grinned, evilly. Snape stared "Fuck!"

"Hmmm…Seeing as I'm not a Christian or Jewish, I don't know where I got this, but an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth, Snivellus." He tossed the strongest locking charm he knew over his shoulder. "_Crucio!"_ Snape's screams reverberated off the walls….


	19. 15 2 TellingSecrets, MakingUp, and Makin

**Last Chapter…**

He gasped and, panting, straightened. "Well if I go down I intend to cause you some pain before I go. And you're right about morals. _Crucio!_"

Harry watched calmly as The Unforgivable split the air with an audible hiss. He didn't even try to dodge it. It hit him squarely in the chest and he twitched at the impact. Harry's lip curled back and he looked up to rest his gaze on Snape, who was staring in shocked horrification. Lip still curled, nostrils still flaring, Harry grinned, evilly. Snape stared "Fuck!"

"Hmmm…Seeing as I'm not a Christian or Jewish, I don't know where I got this, but an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth, Snivellus." He tossed the strongest locking charm he knew over his shoulder. "_Crucio!"_ Snape's screams reverberated off the walls….

**Chapter 15.2 Telling-Secrets, Making-Up, and Making-Out**

A moment passed and Harry let the curse drop. "I am now going to turn you over to Dumbledore. If you tell him that I Crucio'ed you, then I suggest that you never sleep again, because if you though Voldemort angry was terrifying then you haven't seen nothing yet!" Harry sneered. "I will hunt you down and make you regret being born!"

Harry turned to gaze around the room. He eyes gained a thoughtful twinkle. "Perfect…" He breathed, chewing lightly on his lip. He raised his wand and flicked it, "_Scribio Inconcessum!" _He then whispered softly to his wand. Long gold strands slithered from its tip. The gold rope floated up and hovered over Snape's desk. It formed a phrase:

A Spy that isn't careful always gets caught, especially if he's a double-crosser.

sMg

Fighters for the Light

The message signed itself and the thread that attached it to Harry's wand vanished. Hermione smiled and nodded at Harry. Pulling out her own wand, she bound and gagged Snape. Finally, she placed the evidence, she had found, on the desk, which had cleared itself onto the floor when Harry had first begun to lose it. Harry removed Snape's wand and slipped it into his pocket. Leaving Snape staring at the three in horror, they headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

hr 

As soon as they came through the portrait, they were bombarded with questions. Harry however ignored every single one. He called for quiet and received it. Turning to the blonde standing behind him, he said, "Draco, I think we need a peace pact or something. We can't go on fighting, because if we do and I piss you off to badly, You could get my arse thrown in Azkaban for what you saw happen in Snape's office. I really don't fancy being put in prison, so I think we need to put aside old arguments," He shot a look at Ron. "And be friends."

Sirius, Remus, Ginny, Fred, George, and Ron looked at him as if he had gone mad. Hermione looked proud and happy and Malfoy looked thoughtful. "Hmmmm…" Harry looked at him nervously, but smiled when the blonde put out a hand. "I think that is an excellent idea." They shook hands. Draco turned to Hermione "I must apologize profusely for ever calling you a Mudblood. I was suffering from some deranged misguiding by my parents. And Ron, I must also apologize for ever bashing your family. I did it because my parents did. I had never met any of you so I just assumed what they thought was correct. I am sorry. I still have yet to met most of you, but the ones I have are nice people…most of the time."

Ron gaped at him, as did the twins and Ginny. Harry just smiled. Hermione threw herself at the Slytherin Prince and hugged him, which shocked everyone even more. Now, with the entire Common Room staring at them, Harry threw an arm around Draco's shoulders and one around Ron's shoulders, dragging the little group up to the boys' dorm again. As soon as they reached the top of the stairs, the stunned silence was broken and the whispering started.

Closing, locking, and silencing the door behind them, Hermione, like everyone else, flopped down onto a bed, Harry's bed to be specific. "Now," Sirius said, looking at Harry's slumped figure on the bed next to Hermione. "Tell us exactly what happened."

Harry shook his head sadly. "I shouldn't have done it. I should have reined in my temper. It was wrong and illegal and I knew it, but I did it anyway. Then I told him that if he told anyone, that he should never sleep again because I did get him." He dropped his head in his hands.

"What did you do?" Remus asked quietly.

"I-I, "Harry looked up with a slightly haunted look in his eyes. "I Crucio'ed him."

There was a sharp intake of breath from Remus and Sirius gaped. "Harry…You didn't! You couldn't have! You aren't old enough or have enough training to do that kind of magic. I wouldn't affect him."

"Oh, but it did. And I have enough raw power and I had enough rage for the Curse to work double time. His screams were almost loud enough to break the silencing charm I put up. I left it on for exactly one minute and he crumpled like a rag doll. I-I shouldn't have. And I knew…"

Sirius looked stunned. Remus shook his head sadly. "I am disappointed in you, Harry. You should have turned him over to the authorities or Dumbledore."

"We did. We bound and gagged him and signed it: A Spy that isn't careful always gets caught, especially if he's a double-crosser. sMg. Fighters for the Light."

"Well, there is nothing that can be done about it now."

"I have his wand. What do we do with it?"

Sirius' face lost the shocked expression and he smirked. Harry looked to see everyone had thrown off the bleak mood and was now smirking mischievously.

Draco looked at Harry and his smirk widened into a grin. "Oh I have an idea…


	20. 15 3 TellingSecrets, MakingUp, and Makin

**Thank you to all my reviewers. It's because of you I'm pumping out these chapters so fast right now. Anyway, thank you and keep reviewing…. Oh and the HR in the last chapter was supposed to be a page break, only it didn't work…Yea…**

**WOO HOO! Sorry about the itty bit of Evil Harry-ness in Chapter 15 (all three sections). I couldn't help it. It jus worked. I'm sorry!**

**Still looking for pranks, you guys…I mean after 15 they go back into Prank mode extreme! I mean they are four now! I mean like for intelligent, sneaky, good-at-lying people, unlike the original Marauder who only really had three…**

**This part of the chapter is really, quite long…so enjoy.**

**Now on with the Chapter…**

**Last Chapter…**

"Well, there is nothing that can be done about it now."

"I have his wand. What do we do with it?"

Sirius' face lost the shocked expression and he smirked. Harry looked to see everyone had thrown off the bleak mood and was now smirking mischievously.

Draco looked at Harry and his smirk widened into a grin. "Oh I have an idea…

**Chapter 15.3 - Telling-Secrets, Making-Up, and Making-Out**

"Uh-Oh! Draco has an idea!" Ron smiled at the Slytherin. Yes actually smiled! YAY! Anyway…

"Okay" Harry sat up straight and leaned in. "Spill!"

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

5:00 p.m. found The Marauders, the S-G Marauders, the Twins, Ginny, and Draco all in the Great Hall. "Okay, everybody know what to do?" they nodded. "Good. Not only will we shock 'em with the wand thing, we'll shock with The Slytherin Prince and" He sneered, "Gryffindor Golden Boy sitting together talking amicably… Better yet…" Harry looked thoughtful. "Is there enough room in the center isle for us to fan out?"

"Yes, Harry." Hermione smiled.

"Good! Let's do this." He nodded and Sirius and Remus pushed the doors open and walked through.

Upon their entering the hall, the student body erupted with cheers. The followed the twins with Ginny between them. Finally, when the hall had gone back to it's chatting, Harry and Draco walked through the big double-doors. A little behind and fan out, came Hermione and Ron. The Whole hall, including the teachers' table went silent and stared at the quartet. The one thought running through everyone's minds was: What the fuck is going on?

The quartet walked straight to the end of the Gryffindor table, where there were four places saved by the previous groups who entered. They walked, with all the arrogance of someone who was worship and knew it. Because they were. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the rulers of the school. They were _the_ most popular, the smartest, and (in Harry's case) the best athlete. Malfoy, who had always come in a close second to the three, now was going to rule with them.

Everyone stared, but none as incredulous as the Slytherin table, as Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, sat at the Gryffindor table.

The meal went by pretty much uneventfully after that, until the first person made a move to get up. There was a loud crack and the person, a Hufflepuff, sat back down immediately. The hall waited with baited breath for another S-G Marauders' prank. The doors, which had been shut during the meals, flew open. Every head turned to see Snape bound, gagged, and struggling wildly, float into the hall, up the center isle, and land right in front of the teachers' table. A small black book and two bottles, one filled with black hair and the other with blonde, which no one had noticed, landed in front of Dumbledore.

Another loud crack echoed through the hall and a wand appeared, hovering in the middle of the room. The gag over Snape's mouth slid down and he immediately began to curse. His voice was abruptly cut off. His eyes glazed over and he said, "_Scribio Inconcessum!"_

The wand, which was obviously his, twitched slightly and spurted gold thread. It wrote a message across the air for everyone to see.

A Spy that isn't careful always gets caught, especially if he's a double-crosser.

sMg

Fighters for the Light

Once a Trio now a Quartet

The entire hall gasped and Dumbledore stood. "What is the meaning of this? Ronald Weasley! Hermione Granger! Harry Potter! And now apparently Draco Malfoy! Up here this minute." He shouted. The gag slipped back over Snape's mouth. The four of them stood and walked up to the teachers' table, standing directly behind Snape's struggling writhing form. "What is the meaning of this!"

Harry raised an eyebrow, face impassive. "Well, sir, I really don't know. Maybe you should look in that little black notebook on the table there." He suggested. He looked down at said item and the bottles. "Sir, that looks surprisingly like my hair in that bottle and if I'm not very much mistaken," Harry looked up at Draco then back at the bottles. "That is Draco's hair in the other bottle there. Now I wonder why that is?"

Dumbledore surveyed the stony visages before and picked up the book. Opening it, he began to read. He room held its breath. As he read, the old man's eye widened very slightly. When he had finished the first few pages, Dumbledore looked up. "Harry, look me straight in the eye and tell me you had nothing to do with this book."

Harry complied, staring straight into the old eyes, which were devoid of their usual twinkle, and said clearly, "Professor Dumbledore, sir, I had absolutely nothing to do with that book."

Dumbledore nodded and look to where Snape was still struggling, more weakly now. The gag removed itself and he began cursing. "Oh shut up, would you?" Harry snapped, disgusted. The Potions' Master quieted and fear crept slowly into his eyes. He spotted Harry's wand sticking out of the pocket of his school pants, under his robe, and tried to push himself backward away from Harry.

"Severus. What do you have to say about this?" Dumbledore said quietly.

Snape looked around wildly. "H-He'll kill me when he finds out. I know it. He'll kill me. Either that or I'm going to Azkaban. Oh, god he's going to kill me! Potter, this entire thing is you fucking fault. You and your fucking little friends…"

At this Dumbledore cut him off. "So you admit to being a spy for Voldemort?"

Snape twitched at the name. "He, He is going to kill me…God Damn you Potter, I should have let you die in first year. I should have let that bloody werewolf get you. Hell, I should have killed you myself. Now he's going to kill me."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Snivellus, but you never had enough power to kill me and you still don't. I am even beginning to doubt whether the slimy, pale, emaciated thing that you call a master has enough power to kill me. I mean he has tried, what four, no 5 times now: once when I was small, once, in first year with Quirrel, once in second year with that basilisk, once in third year with the goblet fiasco and the duel, and once last year in the Department of Mysteries. So I'd say, he is either totally incompetent or I'm to powerful for him to kill."

"How dare you presume to have more power then the Dark Lord. How dare you slander him! I should have killed you…"

"Well, you didn't, did you? And now everyone knows you are a spy and your cover is blown. If Professor Dumbledore doesn't hand you over to the Dementors of Azkaban to rot, Voldemort will torture you then kill. After all you are of no use to him now, are you?" Harry sneered.

The gag slipped back up, so Snape's screaming was muffled. Harry turned to Dumbledore. "Do you need any more proof, Professor? He is not a Death-Eater-turned-Spy, he's a Death eater pretending to be a spy so he can kill me and infiltrate the, um, force of the Light. I told you and everyone else from the beginning of my time at school that he wasn't to be trusted, but no one listened and now look what happened!"

"I am truly sorry for not listening to you, Harry. You were right." The old man snapped his fingers and Snape fell into unconsciousness, head lolling. "I must ask everyone to go back to there dorms, immediately. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, could you all stay here, please? Remus and Sirius too."

The six of them complied and waited.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

"I must again apologize for what happened. I had no idea. I also think in lue of what happened and with the abundance of Voldemort supporters in Slytherin House, that the four of you should have you own, um, rooms. I have taken the liberty of having all your trunks and belongings take to your new area. It is set up much like the Head Boy and Girl dorms. You each have your own rooms, which all open on to a common room. I have taken the liberty of having three extra bedrooms prepared. One for Sirius and one for Remus. The final room is for whomever you like."

"Um, Professor? Do you think one more room could be set up? For Ginny. Then Fred and George could take the third room and Ginny can take the, uh, other?" Ron asked hesitantly.

Dumbledore smiled, the twinkle returning to his eye. "Of Course, We don't want to split up the trouble-makers now do we?"

"Why, Professor, what ever do you mean?" Hermione asked innocently and grinned.

He winked and nodded, "I'll have that taken care of go round up the others and met me by the statue of the old hag in fifteen minutes."

The small group nodded and went off in search of the other three Weasleys.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

"Wow! You are so lucky. I mea if we had had private rooms when we were in school…Merlin! You could have done anything, gone anywhere…Um…Not that you three…I mean four, sorry Draco, Should do that. You should, but... Oh, Fine, Remus. Don't any of you do the stuff I would have done! Okay? Better, Moony?" Sirius said. He shot the sandy-blonde werewolf a look.

"You have to be responsible. Hermione, I am counting on you to stop them," Everyone groaned and waited for the responsibility speech, but it never came. "Stop them from getting caught or killed!" The other five stopped dead in their tracks and looked at him, jaws hanging. "What? I know you all are going to do what we would have done, I mean you three are the S-G Marauders after all and you are a Malfoy, so I thought it was kinda useless to lecture you. You gonna do stuff no matter what I say."

"YAY!" Harry and Hermione, who were both standing closest and were closest in their relationship to the werewolf, hugged him.

"Um, why are you two hugging Remus?" said a voice from behind them.

There was a triumphant laugh and a similar voice said, "HA! Harry likes threesomes, too! I…I mean, only. I don't like threesomes but Harry does!"

Harry and Hermione let go of the sandy-blonde. Harry raised an eyebrow at Fred. "Okay. I'll shut up now." The redhead sighed.

We were looking for you and Ginny. Where is she?" Harry asked.

"Who me?" Ginny called, coming up in the opposite direction.

"Yea. Guess what?" Harry said, winking.

"What?" The three asked at the same time.

"Hmmmm… Draco why don't you tell them?"

They all turned to the blonde. "I have a better idea." He said slowly, smiling. Harry cocked (hehe, cocked…hehe I love that word. Soooo funny! Anyway moving on…) his head to the side. "Why don't we show them?"

The Trio and The Marauders all smirked and the twins and Ginny exchanged nervous glances. The six of them led the three Weasleys to the statue of the old hag. Dumbledore was pacing in front of a picture to the immediate right of the hag. He looked up and spotted the little group. "Ah, good. Now these are your new rooms. The password is Marauders" His eyes twinkled. "You may change it if you like. Now I'll just leave you all to get settled in. Oh and Sirius, Remus, You two are welcome to stay as long as you like. In fact, with Snape…um, gone, I will need to fill the Potion Master's position. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Muttly, has requested it. So, if either of you want that position, it's open, now. If you are interested, come see me in the morning. Good-night, everyone!" He turned and walked away down the corridor.

"Wait, so what's going on?" Ginny asked looking around at the upperclassmen and adults surrounding her.

"We all now have private rooms, well except Fred and George, they are roomin together. Right this way, ladies and gents. Marauders." Harry said and the painting, of a long table covered in food being blown to bits by a mischievous looking wizard, opened. They all trooped through and stopped dead in their tracks. The room was enormous! Deep red carpets cover the floor. Mahogany furniture trimmed with both gold and silver was spread through the room. Desks sat in the corners by the window. Big soft-looking armchairs resided by the fire. A long table ran along one wall. A gigantic staircase that split into five was centered at the far end of the Common Room. Each of the five sections ended in two doors.

Heading up the stairs, they decided to all look at each room. They soon found out that all the bedrooms had basically the same lay out. There was a large Queen size bed against one wall, a bureau in the corner, with a trunk at the end of the bed, a door to the bathroom (yes each room had its own bathroom), and a large window (seeing as how they're in a tower). The only difference, each room had a different color theme. One was pink, which Hermione picked. One was orange, for Ron. One was gold and red, for Harry. One was silver and green, for Draco. One was crazy, hippie, tie-die-ish print for Ginny. The room for the twins had purple décor. Sirius' room was a deep blue and Remus' room had a lime green theme.

The first section was for the girls' two rooms, next came Sirius and Remus's rooms (SEPARATE ROOMS! AGAIN THEY ARE NOT FRIGGING GAY. AND NO, I'm NOT HOMOPHOBIC! I love Harry/Draco. So, shut the fuck up. Anyway,…never mind). In the center, was the section for Harry and Draco's rooms and next to that came Ron and the twins' rooms. The last section they had jet to explore.

They stood at the beginning of a four-door corridor. "Where do these doors lead, do you think?" Ron asked examining the first door on the right. He put out a finger and touched the wood. Immediately he jumped back and words began to carve themselves into the door. FLOO / APPARELING ROOM the door now read. "Wow!"

Draco grinned and walked to the first door on the right. Reaching out he touched the wood and waited. Again words formed. The door read: PRANK SUPPLY ROOM. "Fucker…" he breathed and smiled. Fred and George were grinning for ear to ear.

"My turn!" Harry said and touched the third door. DISGUISE ROOM appeared on the door. "Cool."

"Last but not least."

"No of course not." Harry agreed. Hermione touched the last door. LIBRARY / HOMEWORK HELP ROOM was scrawled across the door. "Oooh!"

Harry shook his head. "I knew we shouldn't have let her do that. Oh well" She kicked him playfully. "Well, since I didn't do any of my homework yet lets see what it does. Shall we?" Everyone nodded and Harry opened the door. They all crowded in.

As soon as Harry set foot in the room, a shrill voice began screaming at him. It sounded remarkably like Aunt Petunia. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ALL THAT HOMEWORK UNTIL THE LAST MINUTE! ARE YOU EVEN PLANNING ON DOING ANY OF IT? NO BET YOUR NOT, ARE YOU BOY?"

"Did this room just call me boy?" Harry asked quietly. Hermione nodded and he flinched quite visibly.

"HOW DARE YOU-" The room started again.

Harry cringed and shrank back. "I didn't do it, Aunt Petunia. I promise I didn't! I don't know where the glass went!" He had shut his eyes. "Please, don't lock me in the cupboard, again. I swear I don't know what happened to Dudley." He started to shake.

"Harry? Harry, what's the matter?" Hermione put a hand on his shoulder.

"No! Don't lock me in the cupboard! Please? I don't know what happened to my hair! How could I have made it grow back? Please Uncle Vernon, don't!" Suddenly his eye flew open and he looked around panicked.

"Harry? It's all right. Your aunt and uncle aren't here. Are you okay?"

He eyes were wide with shock and panic. "Shut off the damned room! Oh Fuck." He dropped his head back and looked at the ceiling.

"Come on, everybody out. "

They all followed Remus, the voice of reason, out to the Common Room and sat down around the fire. "Harry," Moony began once they were all seated. "Did Petunia and Vernon really lock you in a cupboard?"

Harry nodded, numbly. _I can't believe that just happened! Why did I let that happen? I should have ignored the voice, but…it was like being little back at the Dursely's again. Merlin, what the fuck is wrong with me?_

"Why?"

"Why, which time?"  
"What do you mean, which time?" Sirius all put snarled. "They did it more then once?"

"We obviously they did it more then once, Padfoot!" Hermione hissed. "He mentioned at least three different times. Unless they didn't actually lock you up, Harry?" She looked at him.

He looked at his lap, ashamed. "What did I say?"

"You mention missing glass, something about Dudley, and your hair growing."

"Oh yeah. They locked me in the cupboard under the stairs each of those times and a couple dozen others. I also slept there." He kept his eye trained on the floor, so he didn't have to see the pity he knew wood be on their faces. Finally, he looked up. No pity. Just anger, concern, and worry. _Well that a bit of a shocker. I love these guys! Well, maybe not Mal-Draco, but we're getting to be good friends at least._ "Can we not talk about this? It's been taken care of. I promise. Hagrid, um, took care of Dudley and my aunt and uncle are scared shitless of me, after I accidentally blew up my Aunt Marge. So it's fine."

"I'll talk to Dumbledore tomorrow about getting the thing's voice changed. And I have to leave tomorrow, as well. Just because, you students had today and have tomorrow class-free, doesn't mean the rest of the worlds on Holiday. I have work. I go on special assignment for the ministry tomorrow. So how's about we all get some sleep?" Sirius looked around at them expectantly. They all got up and traipsed up to their new rooms. Sirius was talking to Remus, so neither of them noticed the hand signal that Harry gave Hermione.

When everyone was in their respective rooms with the doors shut, a whisper of a creak could be heard from the girls' corridor. Hermione's door opened and she looked around to see that the coast was clear. Seeing it was, she tiptoed down the Hall and to Harry's room. Knocking softly, she opened the door. She was rewarded with a wonderful view. Harry was sitting (on top of the covers) propped up on his bed reading a Quidditch book. However, it was not, as it normally would have, the sight of him reading that made her smile. Not, it was the fact that Harry was clad only in short silk boxers and a tight wife-beater. Drool. She walked in and sat on his bed.

"Hello!" She said. Looking up, Harry grinned, wickedly at her. "Well, looks like we are alone, once again… Hmmm I wonder what on earth we could do, Mione?"

She grinned back. "Oh I can think of a few things."

She slipped one arm around his neck and slid her hand into his hair. Harry took her by the waist and pulled her to him kissing her passionately. His tongue, caressing her lower lip, requested entrance. She obliged, opening her mouth. Her other hand slipped to his waist, then his hip, then the very top of his thigh. Her fingers brushed his skin, until she reached the bottom of the boxer-leg-fabric. She moved her hand up, her fingers gliding over the silk until they grazed him. He moaned into her mouth.

He, in turn, slipped on hand from her waist upward, just under the fabric of her blouse. He cupped her breast and fingered the lace bra. _Well_ he thought, smirking._ Now that will just have to go…Hmm, good it closes in the front._ He snapped the clasp, which opened immediately. Harry then proceeded to use his other hand to unbutton the blouse. When that was accomplished, he caressed her soft skin, kneading her breast and pinching the nipples until hey grew hard. She pulled her mouth away from his, so he kissed her jaw, instead. He kissed and nipped his way down to her neck, where he proceeded to give her a proper love bite. She groaned, loudly, and fingered his erection. At this, he bit back a moan of his own. "You're beautiful, Hermione! I think I might be falling in love with you."

"And I with you, Harry. And I with you."

That is when they heard a small bang and the door flew open. Sirius, Remus, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Fred, and George all stood in the doorway, in a shocked silence. "Um…Hi?" Harry grinned, sheepishly, and clipped Hermione's bra and began to button up her shirt. She just sat there staring at the crowd in the doorway.

"Who next? Ginny and Malfoy?"

"EEEEEW! No! That's gross! I would never make-out with him!" Ginny fake gagged.

"Why?" Fred asked, innocently. (Suspicious, huh?)

"Because he's an arrogant, bullying git and-"

"Moony did she just say what I think she just said?" Sirius asked turning to look at Remus in horror.

Remus' eyes widened, a mirror image of the horror displayed on his friends face. "Padfoot, I am afraid she did! Holy shit, Ginny, You just sounded exactly like Lily."

Ginny's inquiry as to who Lily was was cut off by an eruption of laughter for Harry. "That is what she said after you all took your OWLs or some other test and Dad hung Snivellus upside down." He managed to gasp between his laughter.

"Wait. How do you know?" The two Marauders said at the same time.

"Harry regained his composure. "I accidentally fell into Snape's memory of the occasion."

"So, getting back on topic. What the hell were you two doing?"

"Um…"


	21. 16 Excuses, Initiations, and Displays

**HarryPotterknoitall – Yea I totally agree. This is not a Ginny/Draco! I definitely am not a D/G shipper…YUCK! I just couldn't help putting that in it was Soooo perfect. Hehe…**

**goodybad – I am not gonna put in any D/G, sorry. I just don't agree with that whole idea. Oh and I lurve the Prank War, don't you?**

**Okay, Peeps… There will be no more Dark! Harry in This Fic. Yup, Soooo…Thanks to all my reviewers and readers. Now…Spring Break ended last week and I'm back in school that's why I haven't been updating as regularly as usual…Okay…**

**Please review and I am in desperate need of Pranks…**

**Hey, snoop dogg… you never told me that prank, did you?**

**Again…In need of a beta…**

**Now on with the Chappie…**

**Last Chapter…**

"Because he's an arrogant, bullying git and-"

"Moony, did she just say what I think she just said?" Sirius asked turning to look at Remus in horror.

Remus' eyes widened, a mirror image of the horror displayed on his friends face. "Padfoot, I am afraid she did! Holy shit, Ginny, You just sounded exactly like Lily."

Ginny's inquiry as to who Lily was was cut off by an eruption of laughter for Harry. "That is what she said after you all took your OWLs or some other test and Dad hung Snivellus upside down." He managed to gasp between his laughter.

"Wait. How do you know?" The two Marauders said at the same time.

"Harry regained his composure. "I accidentally fell into Snape's memory of the occasion."

"So, getting back on topic. What the hell were you two doing?"

"Um…"

**Chapter 16 – Excuses, Initiations, and Displays**

"Sleep walking?" Harry asked, grinning sheepishly.

"If that's an explanations, why did it come out as a question? Bad excuse Harry." Remus shook his head; looking at them reproachfully his eyes twinkled with amusement. Sirius was trying not to smile and was failing miserablely. "Hermione go to bed. In fact, everyone go to bed."

Once everyone was safely back in their rooms, Sirius and Remus both smiled. Sirius grinned, "Harry, that was naughty of you! Tsk, tsk! I have I taught you nothing? (Re-read this and noticed it sounded exceptionally nasty. NO, it ISN'T sexual…poo-face! Heh) Use a silencing charm for Merlin's sake…Sheesh!"

Remus smirked at this and rolled his eyes at Sirius, "Will you ever grow up, Padfoot? I seriously doubt it, sometimes…Oh Shut up! That joke was never funny! Merlin! Anyway…it's about time, Harry. I was wondering when you two would get together."

Harry smiled, "Is it that obvious?"

The two adults nodded and said their goodnights.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

The rest of the week passed calmly at Hogwarts. Sirius went home. Remus was re-hired for the DADA position and Professor Muttly took over potions, with which everyone was quite pleased.

The prank free week lulled the teachers into a state of calm, while having the opposite affect on the students. Rumors were flying about the when, where, and what of the next sMg display. The hott question of the week was: Who is the new fourth member?

Answers that the actual members of the sMg heard were:

Malfoy

Ginny

Remus (which made no sense to anyone one, as he was now a teacher)

Peeves

Neville Longbottom ( one word: huh?

Cho Chang (Harry snorted at this. Merlin, these people were stupid)

Hagrid

And the list went on and on, getting more ridiculous with each name. Someone even mentioned Dumbledore, which Hermione thought was hysterical.

On Friday, however, the S-G Marauders and their novice member could be found in Harry's room. Ron was lying on the floor, looking at Quidditch Nationals magazine; Hermione was draped across Harry's bed (heh!), painting her fingernails; Harry was leaning against one of the bedposts. The novice member was flopped on a beanbag, blonde hair messy for once in his lifetime. Yes, you heard, er, read me right. Draco Malfoy has stopped jelling his hair! (Author jumps out of the way of fainting readers. Look down worriedly. Ahem, yes well…moving on…).

"So," Harry suddenly lost the bored look in his eye. He grinned rather wickedly. "What shall we make Draco do for his official initiation?"

Hermione perked up and grinned. "Hmmm…That is a good question. Shall we consult the Book?"

Ron looked up at mention of the Book, and eager look on his face. "Oh, Please do, Claws! We haven't looked in the Book in ages!"

Draco was looking worriedly back and forth as each person spoke. "The, um, book? What book?"

"No, no, no! Draco, the Book. The legendary Marauders Record Book. It's what started the whole thing. Harry found it you see. It was with that infernal Snitch he's always playing with…like now!"

Harry smiled sheepishly at her as he let go of the little gold ball, which quickly attempted to escape. In vain, however; Harry caught it immediately. It wasn't as if it could escape anyway, Hermione had put her strongest locking and silencing charms she knew, on the door to make sure no one heard their plotting.

"You mean that book is actually real. It isn't just a story? Shit! But how can you read it, isn't it supposed to have some kind of enchantment on it?"

"Ah, the perks of being a Marauder's son. My name was on the list of readers. I added Ron's and Hermione's names and, in time, I'll add yours too. But first, the initiation!" Harry smirked and bent to retrieve something from under the bed.

"Eeew! Hermione! Stop ogling Harry's arse! Eeew!" Ron sniffed. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and patted Harry on the arse, just to spite Ron. Harry stood abruptly and looked at her in question. She blew him a kiss and he quirked an eyebrow.

"Ugh, Potter! Can you please stop with the PDA? Yuck! What is all this about an initiation?" Malfoy fake-gagged. Harry narrowed his eyes and smirked. The Slytherin groaned loudly. "Why me?" He asked the ceiling. "Why is it always me?"

"Now, down to business…" Harry stopped, however, when the doorknob rattled. "Hermione, lift the charms. Quick!"

She did so and called for who ever it was to come in, but not before she made sure, Harry had hidden the Book. "Oh Hello, Remus." She said smiling. She fought to choke back a giggle.

"What's going on in here? It was suspiciously quiet, and I know from experience that that means you lot were planning!" The werewolf eyed them all.

Draco put on a really innocent face and said, "Who? Us? Never!"

Moony laughed. "Claws, what were you planning?"

"Claws? Oh, you're Messer Moony, now huh? Okay. But only if you swear that Moony won't tell Professor Lupin or Remus, because both of them would stop us for doing it."

"What do you think I am? I don't think werewolves can be multiples. Well, I'm not anyway, but I promise. Messer Moony shall keep it to himself, as will his two fellows." He sat down on the bed next to Mione.

"Well, Moony…" he smirked evilly. "We were just planning Draco's initiation."

"Ah, yes I do believe we did that to Peter, too." His eyes darkened and he rounded on the blonde Slytherin. "If you ever do anything like he did, I will personally torture you, beat you to a bloody pulp, then kill you, and wait and eat you during the next full moon."

Everyone in the room cringed. "A bit harsh Moony and non too pleasant a thought. However, going back to the topic at hand, he will need to be initiated and transformed."

"Fuck, Potter. You sound like you're leading a cult."

Remus looked thoughtful at this. "Hmmm…Now that you say that, Dray. Yes, it is rather like a cult. We were, anyway. We even had a cult following. Strange really, if you think about it." He turned back the Trio. "So you're gonna do a transformation? Is he up to that? What would it be anyway?"

"Um…I am going to regret saying this, but you're kinda scaring me." Draco said from the beanbag.

"You wanna know what we are talking about? I'll show you, but no one ever finds out about anything that goes on in sMg Head Quarters, understand? In fact that goes for everyone." They nodded and Harry closed his eyes.

His normally wild black hair shortened and smoothed back turning a glossy-ebony. He hunched over and his nose elongated. Hair, or fur rather, began sprouting all over his body. He quickly slipped of his shirt. His entire upper half was panther, now. He turned and dove toward the door. Mid-leap the rest of his body changed. Fully a panther now, Claws turned emerald green eyes on them.

Draco stretched out a hand to stroke the panther head, but Remus said, "You know, that if you pet the panther, it will be like stroking Harry, because he know exactly what's going on." Draco froze, and then retracted his hand. The panther's lip curled back in an almost-human sneer.

Next was Hermione's turn. Glossy white feathers replaced shining curly brown locks. She took a long breath and, standing on the giant four-poster, she leapt into the air. The snowy owl she became circled the room once, before landing at the panther's paws. Harry was sitting calmly licking his forepaws. Ron did his transformation, snarling at Draco as soon as he took his wild dog shape.

Draco looked around him, eyes wide. "They're unregistered Animagus? Fucker. I thought that spell was too complicated for even seventh years. When did this happen?"

"Ah, well…probably about, hmmm, two weeks?" Remus looked at the Claws for conformation. The panther shrugged (I don't know if panthers even have the ability to shrug, but…this one does). "And yes the spell is much to complicated for anyone under, roughly, 25 years of age. Of course, Sirius and James never took note of that. These three, however, beat Padfoot and Prongs by about a year. You, my fine Slytherin friend, will be initiated and you will be required to become an Animagus. And, plus, it's pretty damn useful."

Claws, Windy, and Patches were once again Harry, Hermione, and Ron, respectively. Brushing his pants off and slipping his shirt back on (but leaving it unbuttoned, much to Hermione's pleasure. HE HAS A FAB QUIDDITCH BODY, HE CAN DO THAT), Harry surveyed the room. He gave a curt nod, turned on his heel, and left the room. They followed as he lead them the supply room. Once inside, everyone stayed out of Harry's way as he searched the shelves. Suddenly there was a triumphant "Hah!" and Harry re-emerged from where he had been halfway to lying on the shelf. "Now, I have an excellent idea…


	22. 17 Spokenthoughts, Proof, and Preparatio...

**Sorry, tuxedo cat. I didn't get your review until after I posted. Beta-ing, if you have time I would love you to. I have never had a beta before…so if you want to, you gotta tell me what to do and stuff… yea review with an answer and I'll email you. **

**peachie1st – yes I will have an uninterrupted moment with Harry and Herm, don't worry… **

**SlytherinBeauty – Thanks for the support and thank you for making an exception just for me  YAY! Also, same for you I don know a lot about beta-ing…so. But I'd love you to, you didn't put where your email is at though, like AOL? Or yahoo? Also absolutely brilliant prank…one of the next two chapters maybe? Hmmm…**

**Ooh, ten points and a pin-up of Sirius, hehe, goes to the person who can figure out where the name of the liquid in the bottle Harry got came from!**

**Now on with the chapter…**

**Last Chapter…**

They followed as he lead them the supply room. Once inside, everyone stayed out of Harry's way as he searched the shelves. Suddenly there was a triumphant "Hah!" and Harry re-emerged from where he had been halfway to lying on the shelf. "Now, I have an excellent idea…

**Chapter 17 – Spoken-thoughts, Proof, and Preparations**

Saturdays are a wonderful thing, especially at Hogwarts and specifically for the S-G Marauders and their novice member. The reason for this attitude on this specific Saturday noon was the fact that every one was at lunch in the Great Hall. The tables were full! This made the four of them very happy.

"Claws? Did you tell Fred, George, Ginny, and Remus not to drink the pumpkin juice?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

Harry nodded, "Yea, Windy, don't worry 'bout it. Remus said he'd pass it to most of the teachers that he got an anonymous tip about it so they won't drink it either."

"Where on earth did you get the idea of Denken Serum? And how did you know it was in there?" Draco asked, also whispering.

"Well, I had seen it in there and I looked it up in the library to see what exactly it did. So I thought it would be funny."

They all smirked at each other. Ten or fifteen minutes passed when suddenly Seamus said a little too loudly, "I wonder if I should tell everyone that I'm gay?" He then slapped his hand over his mouth and looked horrified.

If that wasn't funny enough, Dean turned to him, said, "Well that's good, now I can ask you out," and copied Seamus with his hand pressed firmly over his closed mouth.

The sMg burst out laughing and the rest of the hall followed suit. Within minutes, the Hall was completely silent again; the Quill appeared to sign the prank.

The originals had four,

But only the minds of three.

We've bested them already,

Now just think how much better we can be!

The Trio + The Prince sMg new and improved!

sMg

The verse faded out and just left the last two lines.

The hall exploded with talk. Everyone knew who the Prince was; of course, they meant the Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy. The din vanished abruptly when the Quill reappeared.

Denken Serum. Beware.

sMg

Again, everyone was talking, trying to find out what Denken Serum is. Dumbledore rose and called for quiet. "Students, as it is Saturday, I would advice anyone who drank the pumpkin juice to sit for just a moment. Someone put Denken Serum in it. This Serum is a potion that compels you to say exactly what you are thinking at any given moment. I would recommend that any one with a secret, please keep you mouths closed, unless you want the whole hall to find out. Now, anyone who did not drink the juice, please stand up."

Harry stood first. Hermione, Draco, and Ron arose at the same time. After waiting a minute, the Twins and Ginny stood and, just so, it wouldn't look to bad, Neville and Susan Bones (from Hufflepuff) had also been warned off the juice. Of the teachers, Remus, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Muttly, Professor Sprout, Madame Pomfrey, and Professor Sinistra all stood. Harry and Ron were happy to see the warning hadn't reached Trelawney.

Dumbledore sighed. "You may go. The just of you need to be tested as to how much you have ingested."

Pansy Parkinson opened her mouth to protest the waste of a perfectly good Saturday. However, what came out was "Merlin, I'm a slut. Hmm I wonder what Draco is doing tonight." The student body all gasped.

Draco, on the other hand, smirked and said, "Sorry, Pansy, but when I dumped you last year, I meant it. And I'm busy, anyway." Harry shook his head and grinned. _He is still every bit a Slytherin, even if is with us more then anything now. I wonder what his Animagus form will be. Good thing I didn't drink the juice or we would be in such deep shit with the Ministry as well as with the school._

The four S-G Marauders (yes four, that was his initiation prank) strode out, popularity, confidence, arrogance, and safety in their rule billowed out behind them like a cloak. The other three Weasley's fell into step, four paces behind the last S-G Marauder. Together the group exited, conscious that all eyes were on them.

When the doors had closed behind them, Draco let out a breath. "There is your proof." He stated.

Harry smirked. "Oh Draco, Hun, you ain't even started. Not by a long shot!"

Draco groaned. (heh, I'm in English right now. In the middle of a book discussion of Night. Hehe the teacher thinks I'm taking notes.) "What now?"

"That, my friend, is for me too know and you to find out." Harry grinned. "Now, on to the next task. To the dorm, comrades."

"What for, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Transformation"


	23. 18 Animagus,Trouble, and Tellinglies

**Hope you all like this chapter. I gave you a cookie for your patience with the H/HG situation being slow moving. **

**I am really glad that you all like the Dean/Seamus thing. I thought you would. And I agree Pansy is a slut, it was so much fun having everyone know she thought so too. Hehe…**

**Please review and I'm stillllll looking for pranks so….**

rae1112 –** um… okay? What does that mean?**

**Now on with the Chapter…**

**Last Chapter…**

When the doors had closed behind them, Draco let out a breath. "There is your proof." He stated.

Harry smirked. "Oh Draco, Hun, you ain't even started. Not by a long shot!"

Draco groaned. "What now?"

"That, my friend, is for me too know and you to find out." Harry grinned. "Now, on to the next task. To the dorm, comrades."

"What for, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Transformation"

**Chapter 18 – Animagus, Trouble, and Telling-Lies (with a cookie)**

"Please, someone tell me why does everything happen to me?" Draco groaned, as they trouped back up to their dorm.

"O con truer, mon ami. Nope everything happens to me, but do you see me complaining? No. Well, not much anyway…So stuff it for a bit until I explain what happens next…"

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

Seven hours later, The S-G Marauders collapsed on to the couch in the common room, exhausted again. Hogwarts now had more unregistered Animagus then it ever had at one time. Four, and off and on in future, five. Draco brushed white blonde hair off his forehead and sign. "Well that was interesting. Is the form really already in us?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes. Everyone has an animal form buried inside them. The Animagus spell simply gives you access to it. There are always spells others can perform on you to change you into that form. That is evidently, what Professor (cough) Moody did to you in third year. You animal form is a white ferret. I'm surprised. I thought it would be a snake, then you could communicate with Harry while he was human and you were in Animagus form, as he is a Parseltongue. Oh well."

Harry and Ron grinned at each other. Harry snickered. "Now you truly are Malfoy, the Amazing Bouncing Ferret!"

"Oh, Ha-Ha. Let's all laugh at my embarrassment."

"Well if you're okay with it then…HAHAHAHAHA" Harry and Ron burst out into hysterical laughter.

Draco scowled and Hermione heaved a sigh. "Honestly, you two are so insensitive sometimes."

"Hey. He's been inducted into our assemblage now and as such he need to become accustomed to the behavioral patterns of the Second-Generation Marauders!"

Ron looked slightly confused, "Huh?"

"Translation: I am now your friend and I gotta get used to you all making fun of each other." Draco grinned.

"Oh."

"Yes, Wolfy-poo, it was really quite clear." Harry smiled condescendingly at the redhead.

"You really need to stop dating 'Mione. She rubbing off on you, mate. It's kinda scary."

Harry snorted, "Not gonna happen. Anyway… We still need to finish this. One prank before, one prank after. So any ideas?"

"Hmmm…Oooo! I have an idea! How about…?" Draco motioned the other to move closer, as he told them his idea. "Hermione, do you think you can get that? Cause I doubt it will be in the Supply Room."

She nodded. Ron bit his lip and inquired, "Should I go clear the hallway?"

He received a nod from both Draco and Harry. They both got up a left to their perspective duties.

"I am impressed, Draco. And please to have you with us."

Draco's cheeks tinted pink lightly in pleasure at the compliment and the fact that he had friends now. Friendship that, he felt, would last.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

**COOKIE**

(Here is just a random little cookie for all of you who wanted some more Harry/Hermione. Harry and Hermione are supposed to be getting something for Dray's prank but well they got a little side tracked…)

"Pst! Mione! Pst!" Hermione looked around for the owner of the voice, but the only thing she saw was the slightly ajar door of a broom closet. "In here. Walk through the door, Windy."

_Is that Harry? It sure sounds like him. Hmmm… wonder what he wants. _She stepped through the door carefully, not knowing what to expect. A hand shot out and pulled her forward. She stumbled and fell into someone's hard, muscled chest. The hand ran up her arm, over her shoulder, and cupped her jaw. It tilted her head up to look into it's owners eyes. Gorgeous emerald green eyes smiled down at her.

"Harry" She squeaked. "Why are we in a broom closet?"

He laughed aloud, eyes sparkling. "My dear girl, have you never heard of couples kissing in closets?"

"Yes, but what…Oh, well then." She leaned up and pressed her lips to his innocently. He grinned against her mouth and slid the other hand up her waist. He pressed her against him, his lips teasing her into breathlessness. His ran over her upper lip then pushed itself into her mouth, opening her lips. He explored the crevices of her mouth, velvety tongue skimming over her teeth, and caressing her tongue. She moaned softly into his mouth as his hand grazed her bra.

He unclipped it, but didn't touch her. Hermione pulled back in frustration. Harry smirked, lowered his head to her neck, and proceeded to give her a delightful little love bite, while his hand slowly unbuttoned her blouse. He pushed the annoying material down to rest on her bent elbows, as he caressed her soft skin. She reached up and snake one hand in his hair, tugging lightly. This enticed a groan from deep in the back of his throat, making the skin on her neck vibrate deliciously. She whimpered, but carried on twisting his hair. Her free hand slipped down the waistband of his pants and cupped the curve of his lovely-Quidditch-player's arse. The flesh was soft and smooth and she giggled.

Harry lifted his head from her neck and smirked, again. "Think my arse is amusing, do you?"

"No…it's just soft" He raised and eyebrow and glanced downward.

She followed his gazed and saw her chest was completely bare. She jerked a hand as if to cover herself, but Harry stopped her, "No love, I intend to make use of that area and it won't feel as good to you if I did when you had a blouse on. Besides, how would you explain that to anyone?"

She blushed scarlet and her chuckled as her lowered his head and brushed a kiss over one of her exposed nipples. She gasped. His tongue flicked out and touched her briefly. Another gasped escaped her. His mouth eased over her breast as one hand came up to caress and knead the other in turns.

Just as she let out a small moan of pleasure, a bell rang somewhere in the castle. "FUCK!" Harry hissed and straightened. "We will finish this later, I promise you!"

Hermione quickly re-clipped her bra and buttoned her shirt. She reached up and brushed Harry's hair back, without much luck_. He has that I'm-so-sexy-and-I-just-got-snogged look. Oh well, He does look sexy and he has just been snogged._ As they pecked out to see if the coast was clear and slipped out of the closet, Harry was thinking the same thing about Hermione

**END OF COOKIE**

(Hope you liked it…Now on with the story…)

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

Draco turned down a third floor corridor and was greeted by the sight of two disheveled, thoroughly snogged, S-G Marauders. He smirked and waved as he walked up to them and stopped. "Where have you two been, while Ron and I were doing all the work? And why do you look as if you've been snogging in a broom closet?"

"Maybe because we've been, uh, snogging in a broom closet?" Harry grinned, not embarrassed at all.

"Where on earth did the shy, little Harry I-don't-know-anything-about-girls Potter go?" Draco teased.

"He left sometime this summer, when the muggle girl stopped being afraid of me and noticed that I was hot in an emo kinda way. After that, I had about three girlfriends a week for maybe two and a half months, maybe a little bit more. (They have three month VaCa, just so you know). Yeah, no more naïve little Harry for you to make fun of."

"I must say, I don't object to the new Harry." Hermione smiled up at the dark-haired teen.

"That's only because the old Harry didn't know…what girls like and the new Harry does." He smirked as she flushed and Draco raised an eyebrow at them.

"Soooo, Potter, after so many girlfriends, are you still a virgin?" Draco asked.

"What do you think?"

"I think that is the answer virgins give when they are embarrassed and don't want to lie."

"Then you'd be wrong. I am not a virgin. Nope, definitely not a virgin! My maybe third girlfriend saw to that." Hermione gasped, then smiled very slowly.

"Well I see Hermione here like that little piece of info. Anyway, we have to go. The potion can only last in it's case for half an hour. We have ten minutes left."

The trio took off running. Out of breath, with three minute to go, they reached the busiest corridor in Hogwarts: The corridor with the Transfiguration, Charms, and History of Magic classrooms on it. Grinning Harry pulled out the Map. Good, the coast was clear. He nodded to Draco. Smirking the classic Malfoy, I'm-such-a-badass smirk, Draco opened the container, muttered, "_Incommodate ad novum virum!_" and threw the opened bottle. It landed in the middle of the corridor with a crack and a cloud of yellow smoke engulfed the corridor, creeping toward them. They turned and jogged up the corridor, stopping just out of reach of the potion's effects.

The yellow smoke sunk to the floor and settled like a carpet over the stone tiles, like wallpaper over the stone walls. The three grinned at Ron as he joined them. "This should be very…interesting. Uh, Harry, why do you and Hermione look like you've been snogging in the broom closet on the third floor?"

Harry gaped at him. "How the hell did you know which frigging broom closet we were in?"

"Ummm…Cause Filch just painted the door green and you must have, uh, been leaning against it cause you, umm…"

"Shit, _Scrougify!_ Thanks, mate."

"That was very observant of you, Ronald." Hermione said, primly. She was slightly flush and refused to look anyone in the eye.

"Well, I-"

"Shut it! Someone's coming!" Harry hissed and pushed the other three behind a statue. Poking their heads out, the quartet watched as Professor Trelawney walked toward them. She noticed the odd substance on the wall and went to examine it. "Please, oh please let her touch it!" Harry whispered. The other held their breath. One long finger out-stretched, Trelawney touched the walls. "Thank you, Merlin!"

The four of them burst out laughing, as the yellow potion that covered the wall bubbled and coated her hand. She was pulled to the wall and stuck there…until another teacher found the counter spell/potion.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

The quartet stayed behind the statue until seven people were stuck to the walls and floor, two of them being teachers. Of course, as is the case for every trouble maker (I have been in this position. It's not pleasant.), their days of not having to worry about being caught came to an end.

As they stepped out from behind the statue, Draco laughed, "What wouldn't I have given to see old McGonagall stuck in our-"

"What was that, Mr. Malfoy?" A sharp voice said from behind them. The smiles fell and the wheeled around to see the professor in question walking toward them.

"Uh-"

"Draco was just saying that he hoped you weren't in your classroom, Professor. As he pointed out if you were, you would be trapped now. Someone put some kind of sticking potion on the floor and walls and…well look." Harry said sounding sincere. He gestured behind him and McGonagall gasped at the sight of the hallway.

She looked at them with a stern gazed and said, "You four are coming with me. Hmmm, maybe Severus was right-"

"What?" Harry snarled.

The professor looked taken aback. "Calm down, Potter. I was referring to what he said the first time that blasted M appeared. He was rather distraught and said Will I ever be rid of them? I think he was right. We will never be rid of the Marauders. Especially not with one working as a teacher here."

"Professor, I would like to point out, without being rude, that the S-G Marauders have by far out shined their predecessors. Their pranks are more elaborate and seem well thought out."

"You seem to think highly of them, Potter. Would you say that they out shine your father and Sirius and Professor Lupin in prank and popularity, then?"

"Yes, Professor. I believe I would."

"Then you would say I would just have to look for the most popular four in the school to find the culprits?"

"That may be so, Professor McGonagall, but you would need solid evidence against them."

"I hope you realize, Potter, that the most popular four students in the entire 1000 students in attendance are Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, and yourself?"

"Yes, I realize that Professor."

"Good."

By this time, they had reached Dumbledore's office. She gave the password and led them up the stairs. The headmaster greeted them warmly and listened to McGonagall's story. He then turned to Harry and Firmly and quietly, "Harry, did you and your three friends have anything to do with this?"

Harry used the ever-helpful Occlumency, and blanked his mind. "No, sir, we had nothing to do with it."

Dumbledore stared at him for a second, the blinked, and nodded. "We four may go…" They got up to leave and just as they walked down the stairs the heard the headmaster say, "Minerva, I believe they are even more talented then their predecessors."

They smirked. Coast is Still Clear!


	24. 19 Classes, Detention, and Summer

**For the note in this chapter, Draco is_ in italics _**and Harry is **in bold. Ron is in both. Hermione is _in both._**

**Last Chapter…**

"I hope you realize, Potter, that the most popular four students in the entire 1000 students in attendance are Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, and yourself?"

"Yes, I realize that, Professor."

"Good."

By this time, they had reached Dumbledore's office. She gave the password and led them up the stairs. The headmaster greeted them warmly and listened to McGonagall's story. He then turned to Harry and said firmly and quietly, "Harry, did you and your three friends have anything to do with this?"

Harry used the ever-helpful Occlumency, and blanked his mind. "No, sir, we had nothing to do with it."

Dumbledore stared at him for a second, the blinked, and nodded. "You four may go…" They got up to leave and, just as they walked down the stairs, they heard the headmaster say, "Minerva, I believe they are even more talented then their predecessors."

They smirked. Coast is Still Clear!

**Chapter 19 – Classes, Detention, and Summer**

Later that night found the S-G Marauders laughing and congratulating each other on their on escaping punishment. After about ten minutes of this, Draco looked slyly at Harry. "Soooo, Potter. What about your summer then?"

Harry looked up and raised an eyebrow at the seemingly random question. "What about it?"

"You said you aren't a virgin anymore. I know you were last year, so when did this come about? Who was it? And how was it?"

Harry smirked. Ron looked shocked. "You never told me. Why did you tell him?"

"Kinda had too. I only told him today." Harry grinned apologetically, then smirked again. "Well, I would say the last day of the first week back at Private Drive is when. Jane Elizabeth Morrow is who. To answer how was it, it was interesting. She was a complete sex fiend. When she found out I was still a virgin at 15, she immediately set about rectifying it. She taught me everything she knew."

"Oh? And how much would that be?"

Harry grinned widely and said, "Quite a bit, my dear Malfoy, quite a bit. She was as much of a slut as Pansy…Maybe more. Of Course, when I dumped her a couple of days later, she accused me of being a whore. It was very funny really, because she was my first and she knew it. Oh well."

"You are a man-whore, if what you told us earlier was true."

"Oh it is. After Jane Elizabeth was Kathy, Mary-Sue, Lizzy, Emily, Loize, Laura, Jane Abigail, Ann… Carrie, Bess, Dolly, Helen, Frances, Gilly, Isabel, and Jessica. I don't remember any others, but there were at least four others."

"Fuck…" Ron breathed.

"Damn, you are a man-whore!" Draco laughed.

"You better know some shit after dating all seventeen of those girls you just named." Hermione smiled.

"Oh, I'd say that I know some shit and, yes, Draco, I am a bit of a man-whore now." He chuckled. "Hermione should like that, though."

Hermione laughed. Draco smirked. "What exactly did she teach you? Hmm?"

"Oh…uh…well," Harry made a few very obscene hand gestures. Draco began to laugh hysterically and Hermione and Ron flushed bright red. Harry laughed as well.

Hermione sat for a second in thought and then smirked. "Mmm, How about you show me some of what she taught you, Harry? I'm sure it would be a very interesting lesson!" She murmured in a sultry voice, licking her upper lip slowly. Ron looked shocked and Draco snickered.

The corner of Harry's mouth turned up and stood. He took Hermione's hand and led her out of the room.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

Draco and Ron sat and talked for a while. Draco burst out laughing when a scream came from one of the rooms up the stairs. It sounded remarkably like "Harry!"

"Well, if Hermione was a virgin before, she isn't anymore." Draco managed to gasp between bouts of laughter. Ron grimaced.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

The next morning found the four eating breakfast at the Gryffindor Table, talking and laughing loudly. Draco had made Harry explain exactly what the scream was, much to Hermione's embarrassment.

All four had the same classes that day, with History of Magic first. As they made their way to the classroom, they discussed their next prank.

The class was as boring as ever. After about ten minutes, Hermione was the only one taking notes; not that Harry or Draco had ever taken notes, but that is beside the point. Taking out a quill and a long piece of parchment, Draco scrawled a note and chucked it at Harry, who read it and chucked it back.

_So how was it?_

**How was what?**

_Last night?_

**Oh. Great.**

_This class is making me crazy._

**You were crazy to begin with.**

_Haha._

What are you two on about? What about last night?

_Potter fucking Hermione. Didn't you hear the scream? You really are dense!_

You are a sick bastard, you know that?

**What shall we do to relieve the monotony?**

_I think…hang on…what do you think of re-writing the notes on the board? _

**Hmmm. Good Idea! Let me do it, I have pranked in ages!**

Harry smiled, gleefully and took his wand out of his bag. He flicked it at the board and all the notes vanished. The chalk floated up and began to write silently on the board. This caught all the students' attention. The class, except Hermione, was staring at the board as words flowed out from under the piece of chalk.

"Hope you are all having fun in the worst class in the world. How could we make this fun? I think if Binns were alive, he would kill himself from the monotonous and boring sound of his own voice. Blah-Blah-Blah!"

Chuckles spread through the room. Hermione looked up from her notes and bit her lips as she caught sight of board. She looked like she was having trouble suppressing her laughter.

"Messrs. Claws, Patches, Windy, and …"

In another hand, Draco wrote, "Blackfoot"

"would like to compliment the class on it excellent sense of humor."

"Mr. Claws thinks that even COMC is more exciting then this."

"Mr. Patches agrees with Mr. Claws and adds that anything is more exciting then this."

"Miss Windy think that both Mr. Claws and Mr. Patches are being childish, but agrees all the same.

"Mr. Blackfoot would request that Miss Windy stop being so uptight, have some fun, and stop acting like McGonagall, but he knows that if he did Miss Windy would surely jinx him into next week, so he will refrain."

This little exchange scrawled across the board. Hermione kicked Draco in the shins and he hissed quietly. Professor Binns took no notice and just droned on. At this point, a note hit Draco in the back of the head.

**Dray, let's cause some real mayhem!**

_Good Idea. What do you have in mind?_

**Hmmm. How 'bout pixies?**

_What do you mean pixies?_

**Here. I'll show you. :-D **

Harry muttered something under his breath and flicked his wand. Six pixies appeared on Harry and Draco's desks. Draco grinned and poked the small fairy like creatures. All six suddenly twitched and flew into the air. Some of the students, noticing the pixies, screamed. Clearly, they remembered the pixy incident in Lockhart's class in second year. Binns finally noticed something was amiss. He dismissed the class and they hurried out of the room. The S-G Marauders walked slowly, laughing about getting out of class. They all had potions next. Muttly was almost as hateful as Snape had been. He too hated the Gryffindors and favored the Slytherins.

"5 points from Gryffindor for being late, Potter!"

"But I'm not-"

"And 5 more for being pert!"

Harry sat next to Draco and fumed. Behind him, Hermione and Ron smiled at each other and caught Draco's eye. Whenever Harry fumed, revenge was in the works. Hermione scribbled something on a scrap of parchment and slipped it to Draco.

_**Last time Harry was really angry, he inflated his aunt and she nearly floated away. LOL. When Harry fumes, you know revenge is in the works!**_

_Excellent! I wonder what he has in mind…_

"Oy, Claws!" Draco whispered. "Watcha planning?"

"Hmmm…Revenge!" Harry muttered and pulled his wand out of his bag. Under the table he aimed and whispered, "_Rictasempra_!"

"The ingredients are…hehe hehe…on the…Ha-Ha…board…HAHAHAHA! POTTER! Hehehe…take this jinx off…hehe hehe…NOW!" Professor Muttly yelled between fits of giggles.

"Why, sir, I have no idea what you are talking about!" Harry said in his most innocent voice.

Draco sniggered and said, also in an innocent voice, "Professor Muttly, sir, May I ask what is so funny?"

"Detention! Both of you! HAHAHAHA! Class dismissed!"


	25. 20 5 Revenge, Assignments, and Sophistic

**Wow, I'm not even sure this will work because my computer is being asshole-ic and I haven't been able to update anything for like ever. Anyway…**

**I hope I still have my reviews and I AM SOOOO SOOO VERY SORRY I have updated in monthes. My comp. was screwed then I had finals and loads of other shit. Very sorry.**

**Still needing pranks. Thank you!**

**Frankie**

**Last Chapter…**

Written as a note from **Hermione **to_Draco_)

_**Last time Harry was really angry, he inflated his aunt and she nearly floated away. LOL. When Harry fumes, you know revenge is in the works!**_

_Excellent! I wonder what he has in mind…_

"Oy, Claws!" Draco whispered. "Watcha planning?"

"Hmmm…Revenge!" Harry muttered and pulled his wand out of his bag. Under the table he aimed and whispered, "_Rictasempra_!"

"The ingredients are…hehe hehe…on the…Ha-Ha…board…HAHAHAHA! POTTER! Hehehe…take this jinx off…hehe hehe…NOW!" Professor Muttly yelled between fits of giggles.

"Why, sir, I have no idea what you are talking about!" Harry said in his most innocent voice.

Draco sniggered and said, also in an innocent voice, "Professor Muttly, sir, May I ask what is so funny?"

"Detention! Both of you! HAHAHAHA! Class dismissed!"

**Chapter 20. 5 – Revenge, Assignments, and Sophistication **

"A tickling charm, Potter? I ask you. Couldn't you have done better?" Draco drawled as they made their way to the Great hall.

"Ah, good, it worked." Was Harry's only reply.

"What worked?" Hermione interjected.

Harry smirked evilly and Hermione and Ron both cringed. The last time they saw that expression, Harry had been in detention for a month and Snape had to be given a calming draft after reliving his worst memory, over and over again for twenty-four hours. It would have been quite funny, if not for the whole Snape-nearly-going-mad-and-trying-to-attack-Harry-because-he-thought-Harry-was-James-and-trying-to-kill-him thing. (Memory in Ootp). "I…slipped something into the water he was drinking. The glass he left on his desk. Wait until you see!"

"Uh-Oh. What was it?"

"A slightly altered version of the Love Potion. I found, if you add Moonstone before the Ashwinder eggs, the drinker of potion will fall in love with the person they hate the most. Do you know who Muttly hate the most?...And no, it's not me!"

"Hmmm… Nope, no idea. Do tell!" Draco simpered in a perfect imitation of Lavender Brown.

Harry chuckled softly. "One hint, and one guess each. Okay the hint is: gave me my first detention." He quirked and eyebrow and waited. Hermione gasped immediately, but he watched Ron; he could almost see the wheels turning and the thought clicking. Ron's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Professor McGonagall?" He breathed.

Harry cracked a sly grin and nodded. Draco was shocked. "That old bat? He's gonna—"

"What did you just say, Malfoy!" A voice inquired stiffly from behind them.

Draco swore softly under his breath. "I didn't say anything, Professor."

"I heard exactly what you—"

"Minerva!" A lovesick voice said from the top of the stairs. Professor Muttly came hurtling down. "Come to me, my love."

'What the—" McGonagall, looking horrified, turned and hurried into the Great Hall.

Harry, grinning smugly, motioned them to hurry into the Great Hall also. Once in their usual seats, Harry said just as smugly, "This should be really, really good! Mione? What that Spelling Check Charm again?"

"Why?"

"I have the feeling our wands are going to be checked again soon."

She told him. He muttered something under his breath, then repeated the Charm. The great quill appeared over the teacher table.

Love is Wonderful

Unless it's from a bottle

Love is especially wonderful

When it's from a bottle of revenge!

sMg

Someone at the Ravenclaw table shouted, "LOOK!" and pointed. Just as the hall erupted with noise, the door to the great hall flew open and Muttly ran in.

"Minerva, My love, where are you?" He looked around frantically. "There you are!"

McGonagall stood abruptly and he ran toward her. As soon as he reached the staff table, she moved. She was at one end and he at the other, until he moved around the back of it. Soon He was chasing her around and around the table. Dumbledore stood and motion to Hagrid to catch Muttly, who struggled against the restraining arm, but didn't get free. "Poppie? Hagrid? Could you please take him up to the hospital wing and find and antidote to the potion he has been given? Thank you. Minerva (she had sat back down and was panting slightly) you, I am sorry to say (Draco snorted. "I'm not," he said under his breath. Harry coughed to cover his laugh), were the victim of another Second-Generation Marauders Prank. Now, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy will you all please come up here for a wand check."

They all stood and swept up the center isle. Dumbledore preformed Priori Incantatum on all four wands, which yielded nothing. Remus coughed. Dumbledore spoke, "Well that was as fruitless as I knew it was going to be. You four are really the best troublemakers I have ever seen. You never get caught. You have by far surpassed your name sakes and your predecessors."

"Hey! I resent that, even if it is true!" Remus said. Every student in the room (well except for the Weasleys, Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Neville. Obviously!) gasped and he winced. "I didn't mean to say that out loud."

Dumbledore glanced at Harry, who raised his eyebrows. "Hey don't look at us! If he had any Denken Serum, We had idea it was happening, sir." He turned and looked at Fred and George, who shook their heads.

Trelawney jumped to her feet. "Hah! So, it was you the last time! You're caught by your own words!"

"Sybil, please sit down. He was not caught by his own words. In fact, that is I expect why that was worded as it was. It only implies that they were involved in that prank. That is exactly what I mean. You four word things just so, so that you won't be caught up by what you say. And, Harry, I believe you took in more from those Occlumency lessons then you let on."

Harry smiled broadly, "I don't know what you're talking about, Professor."

Dumbledore shook his head and smiled ruefully, "Of Course you don't, Harry. Of course you don't."

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

That evening once again found, the quartet sealed into their headquarters. Hermione was laying on her stomach on the floor finishing her homework, Ron was sitting in the beanbag trying to look like he was attempting his potions essay, Draco was sprawled across Harry's bed, and Harry was once again leaning against the bedpost.

"Well. That certainly was a gratifying revenge." Harry said grinning around. They all nodded laughing. "I think Draco has earned the right to see the Book."

Ron and Hermione sat still and watched as Harry sat down on the bed and leaned over to retreve it. Draco moved to lean over his shoulder trying to see what he was getting. It was then that the doorknob rattled. Hermione quickly undid the locks looked up just in time for Fred and George's entrance.

The two stopped and survey the scene that met their eyes: Harry kneeling on the bed leaning forward slightly with Draco kneeling behind him leaning over his shoulder, Hermione on the floor and Ron in the beanbag who apparently just looked away from the scene on the bed. George raise an eyebrow and Fred snorted, but just as Harry opened his mouth to protest, Remus walked in behind the twins. His jaw dropped.

Flushing slightly, Harry growled, "This is definitely not what it might look like."

Fred snorted again. "I guess I was wrong when I said you were going on late night visits to old ferret-boy's rooms. It's really the other way around."

Harry stood at this and Draco, starting to fall forward off the bed, grabbed his shoulders, which caused them both to fall forward. Draco landed on Harry's back. "Ow!" He muttered and rolled off. This had everyone but Hermione raising and eyebrow. "What!" Draco glared around. "I was going to fall…Which I did anyway!"

"Look," Harry said rolling over and sitting up. This action caused him to wince. "I was going to get something from under the bed, so I sat down and leaned forward to reach under."

"And I want to see th—what it was so I leaned over his shoulder to get a better look."

At this point, Hermione stood and went to see if Harry and Draco were okay. Seeing that they were healthy, she turned to the group. "They are telling the truth. They aren't gay, that I know of. And if they were do you all really think that they would…um, be gay with each other? After the reaction that idea got when it was first introduced?"

Remus and George both nodded. "That makes perfect sense."

"I don't believe them." Fred said.

"Fred, you do realize that if you think we were…" Harry cringed. "having sex just now, then that would also mean that Hermione and Ron were watching us."

Ron turned green, but Hermione on the other hand flushed. "hmmm…" Fred said looking back between the two. "Who's reaction should we trust."

"Well, dear brother, I don't believe anyone, with the exception of maybe Harry, could fake that particular shade of green." The two nodded and left the room.

The quartet looked at each other, all think the same thing. That was weird!

Remus cleared his throat. "The position did look very suggestive, Harry, especially after Fred's comments before."

Harry querked an eyebrow. "Sure, whatever. Anyway, what did you need, Moony?"

"You all really didn't put anything into my drink?"

"First off, that isn't what I said. I said I didn't put any Denken Serum in your drink." Remus looked stricken. "But no. None of us put anything in your drink. Promise. Marauder's honor!"

Remus smiled. "You look so much like James, right now. You act like him a lot too. And Draco, you are acting an awful lot like Sirius, lately." Harry, who smiled at the first comment, looked at Draco who looked back. They looked back at Remus, who laughed, and, shaking his head, left the room.


	26. 20 5 TEASER Revenge, Assignment

**Yes, Yes, Yes the Marauders Have Returned! My writing will probably change just a bit since it's been what? 3 months? **

**Any way…OMG Did all you guys read HBP? I was Soooo, soooo sad even tho I so called it…Anyway moving on..**

**Still in need of Pranks. Also Now in need of a name for a rival groups (all girl btw).**

**Okay, I have now had about like three or more reviews about this now. I made it sMg on purpose. Haven't you ever looked at embroidered(sp?) initials? firstnameLASTNAMEmiddlename. That is why the M I capital…Happy?**

**HarryPotterknoitall **

**OMG UR back! Cool new penname, btw. YAY! I missed you...anyway…yeah…**

**Virginia Riddle-Malfoy **

**Okay from ur first review: Yea about two days ago when I was re-reading this, I noticed a lot of things like that. Let's just say... Remus and Sirius told them that that was what his father did… Also thanks about Hermione. I like her less bossy to tho she is gonna get a little like her old self for about half a chapter. Sorry. Now for the second review: THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH. For the prank. That is really funny and I am definitely gonna do something similar soon…**

**Reanimation03**

**I like Sniggle. It makes me laugh and I got it from another author. With permission to use it. I think it's funny and so do Kiki and Cuz…anyway… Hope you enjoy…**

**Well…on with the Chappie….**

**Last Chapter…**

Remus cleared his throat. "The position did look very suggestive, Harry, especially after Fred's comments before."

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Sure, whatever. Anyway, what did you need, Moony?"

"You all really didn't put anything into my drink?"

"First off, that isn't what I said. I said I didn't put any Denken Serum in your drink." Remus looked stricken. "But no. None of us put anything in your drink. Promise. Marauder's honor!"

Remus smiled. "You look so much like James, right now. You act like him a lot too. And Draco, you are acting an awful lot like Sirius, lately." Harry, who smiled at the first comment, looked at Draco who looked back. They looked back at Remus, who laughed, and, shaking his head, left the room.

**Chapter 20.5 TEASER– Revenge, Assignments, and Sophistication **

**(the other half kinda…not really)**

Alone once again, they locked and sealed the door and Harry knelt on the floor to retrieve the box in which the Book resided. He opened it and wrote 'DRACO MALFOY' out in an elegant hand (that sound odd…hmmm…o well). This done, he shut the book and turned to the person in question. "Malfoy, repeat after me."

"Malfoy, repeat after me." Draco said with a smirk.

"Malfoy is a prick."

"Malfoy is a…Hey! Shut it, Potter."

"Sorry. Couldn't resist. Anyway. Repeat after me…I, Draco Malfoy…"

"I, Draco Malfoy…"

"…STOP! Wait a minute." Hermione cried.

**SPOILERS**

**SPOILERS**

**I completely agree with many of the authors I read over the past few days (okay since Saturday 16). I went and got my copy at midnight and I finished in a day's time. **

**I was seething with suppressed rage (kinda) at Snape. I mean how the FUCK could he KILL Dumbledore. My anger is boundless. I was ready at the time to chuck Snape off the astronomy tower. I had always thought that Snape was pureblooded. Did anyone see that coming? Snape the HALF-Blood Prince? GROSS!**

**Also, I found it kinda endearing that Draco couldn't kill Dumbledore. **

**No one I read mentioned it so far, but Poor Bill. I mean what is gonna happen to him?**

**Well…I just hope that both SIRIUS and DUMBLEDORE pull a Gandalf and come back from the grave. **

**O and Remus and Tonks? Who knew? **

**EVERYTHING THAT EVER HAPPENED THAT WAS BAD IN THE WHOLE SERIES IS SNAPE'S FAULT! GREASY GIT!**

**SPOILERS**

**SPOILERS**

**END**

**Okay I am done ranting now. Hope you like the Teaser chapter… The real thing should be up shortly…**

**FRANKIE ;-)**


	27. 20 5 other half kinda,not really,well so

**Thank you to all my faithful reviewers from o so many months ago when I started this, who have come back now that I am continuing. THANK YOU VERY MUCH. **

**To all you who have given up…I am sorry I took Soooo long.**

**BTW: Flames are very welcome because most of the time they make me laugh.**

**WOOT! I AM TAKING DRIVER'S ED NEXT WEEK! WOOOOOOT!**

**AkiretheGoddess – **

**I got mine at l:45 a.m. but I had to sleep that night cause I was going out that evening (the 16th). So I started at like 8:00 a.m. and read until 5:30 p.m. the I finished it the next day in like 2 hours. So, It took me like 10 ½ hours give or take. I almost dried at parts too. I was totally heart wrenching. I did cry during OotP when Sirius died, but then I was totally furious. He is my fave character. I luuuuurve him! **

**goddessa39 – **

**I don't know if I really like that whole idea of Remus and Tonks, but thanks for the support and the review…I'll think about it.**

**Professor Rose - **

**I have a question. I read the LoTR books but I don't remember them at all. I saw the movies and I really thought Gandalf died. What happened, cause I don't remember? **

**Your friends says? What about you? What do you say? Did you read the book? Because (not to be rude or offensive or anything) from the sound of your review, I have my doubts. Boring? How was it boring? I mean with the whole Sectumsempra thing and the Malfoy thing… Boring? Thanks for the review, though and keep me posted about that HBP forum thing. K?**

**Frankie**

**Now On with the Chappie…..**

**Last Chapter…**

Remus cleared his throat. "The position did look very suggestive, Harry, especially after Fred's comments before."

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Sure, whatever. Anyway, what did you need, Moony?"

"You all really didn't put anything into my drink?"

"First off, that isn't what I said. I said I didn't put any Denken Serum in your drink." Remus looked stricken. "But no. None of us put anything in your drink. Promise. Marauder's honor!"

Remus smiled. "You look so much like James, right now. You act like him a lot too. And Draco, you are acting an awful lot like Sirius, lately." Harry, who smiled at the first comment, looked at Draco who looked back. They looked back at Remus, who laughed, and, shaking his head, left the room.

**Chapter 20.5 – Revenge, Assignments, and Sophistication **

**(the other half kinda…not really…well some more any way)**

Alone once again, they locked and sealed the door and Harry knelt on the floor to retrieve the box in which the Book resided. He opened it and wrote 'DRACO MALFOY' out in an elegant hand (that sound odd…hmmm…o well). This done, he shut the book and turned to the person in question. "Malfoy, repeat after me."

"Malfoy, repeat after me." Draco said with a smirk.

"Malfoy is a prick."

"Malfoy is a…Hey! Shut it, Potter."

"Sorry. Couldn't resist. Anyway. Repeat after me…I, Draco Malfoy…"

"I, Draco Malfoy…"

"…STOP! Wait a minute." Hermione cried. She stood and shoved both boy to their knees. She then grabbed both by the wrist and touch their hands, palm to palm. "Ron, get over here." Ron complied. She pushed him down and she knelt as well. She waved her wand and it hovered directly over the middle of the circle of their hands. She continued. "Alright, Draco, Harry, Ron, we are now going to make an Unbreakable Vow. Harry will lead. If any of us break this vow, we die a horribly painful death. Are you all prepared to Vow loyalty to the Marauders?"

They nodded. "Harry?"

"I Vow to always be loyal to the Second Generation Marauders, Hermione, Ron, and Draco, to the point of death if necessary. I will never betray and important confidence or secret. This does not however include ridiculous petty things or something dangerous that could cost someone their life. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"

The other three followed, replace names as necessary. It was the first time any of them had heard Draco use Harry first name. What none of them noticed was the door opening again and Remus looking in. "Guys I forgot to–" He stopped. An Unbreakable Vow. "Holy Shit."

_They trust one another more the we ever did._ Remus thought sadly._ If we had and we had thought to do something like this, Harry would still have a father and Sirius would never have gone to prison for a crime he didn't commit._

After they felt the magic surge that passed through them subside, the four just sat back on their heels and stared at one another. Remus cleared his throat. Four head snapped to look at him, four face filled with shock and a little guilt. He smiled softly at them all. "I forgot to tell you. I got a new job."

"What!" Ron, Hermione, and Harry all jumped to their feet.

Remus grinned. "I am going to be teaching Ancient Runes and you'll be getting a new and permanent DADA teacher."

"Who?" Draco asked, standing.

Remus' grin broadened. "Well," He said with his old Marauder smirk. "You'll just have to wait until tomorrow in class…And no, the individual in question won't be at the staff table."

"Fine." Harry pouted, then grinned. "Oh Moony…Please don't check back with us tonight. Yes I know you do a magic check on us every night around Midnight to see if we are in the castle."

Moony raised an eyebrow. "Well I guess I can skip one night, but if you do anything drastic, I may be forced to call…Sirius."

The four of them grinned and promised they would behave. Remus smiled and left. Draco, Ron, and Hermione eyed Harry questioningly. He grinned. "I do believe we are all going to Hogsmeade. Do you agree?"

Hermione favored him with a suspicious glare. "Why would we do that?"

Harry smirked the Malfoy Smirk.

Draco cringed, "Uh-Oh…whatever is coming out of his mouth next is going to be insanely obscene or will have an obscene double meaning."

Ron glared at him. "How the fuck do you know that? I'm his best friend and I couldn't say that with any amount of certainty."

"That would probably be due to the fact that you are you and also rather dumb. Did you look at his face? He's got the Malfoy Smirk plastered all over his face."

"There is some place I need to go… I never liked big chains, but I…What?"

The three stared at him in shock. Draco opened his mouth to speak, shut it again, swallowed, then turned to Ron. "Did I not tell you whatever came out of his mouth next would be obscene?" Draco turned back to Harry. "Do you realize how kinky that sounded, Potter?" He smirked and raised an eyebrow. "You don't like big chains? What about whips? Or handcuffs?"

Ron's jaw dropped and Hermione flushed scarlet, but Harry just flirted right back much to Ron complete horror. He lowered his eyelids slightly and smiled (seductively). "Which do you prefer?"

Draco, who had been drinking from a glass of water, choked. He looked at Harry who smirked again. "Well, well, well. You aren't afraid of anything are you, Potter?" He favored Harry with a genuine smile and laughed. "I'm not quite sure you are entirely straight, Potter. You rose to that bait very well, when Weasley here probably would have puked."

Ron did indeed look like he was going to be sick. He still didn't like Draco and to see him and Harry practically flirting…Erlack! Gross (I Hardily disagree I would probably be right there with Hermione drooling over the two of them, because that's what she was doing)!

"I have no comment." Harry murmured and grinned. He looked expectantly at Ron, who reacted just as he had thought. Ron fainted dead away. Harry and Draco both burst out laughing. Once Harry got himself under control, he turned to his girlfriend. "Herm, you don't find that little…exchange, for lack of a better word, appalling?"

"Judging from the shade of Scarlet she turned when I asked you about the handcuffs, she definitely didn't find it the least bit disagreeable." Draco grinned.

Hermione blushed faintly and murmured, "No actually, I thought it was quite sexy. If you two ever do decide to, what did I say earlier…Oh 'be gay together' I hope I am around to watch." The teenagers looked at her with mild shock, then looked at each other then back at her. "Or," She said, grinning now. "we could fulfill Fred wildest dreams and have a threesome."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "I have something I wanna do in the village and I thought we could go to that little club. You know, the one with the Chinese décor and the hot music? What's it called?"

Draco smiled. "Silver Dragon"

"That's the one. What do you two say? I don't think Ron will be coming to anytime soon."

Draco nodded, but Hermione looked anxious. "Harry. That sneaking out of the school! That's a little more dangerous then pranks. We would get in Soooo much trouble!"

Harry sneered. "Hermione, darling, I have used an Unforgivable on a human being and watched him writhe in pain. I listened to him scream. And you think sneaking out of the school is dangerous? I could go to Azkaban if anyone found out what I did to Snape."

She nodded, gravely then smiled. "Okay then. I'm definitely in the mood to dance!"

Harry went to find Remus and explain what happened.

"Why did he faint, exactly?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"Um…He found out I'm bisexual. Oh and" He trailed off in an mumble Remus couldn't understand.

"And what…?"

"And Malfoy and I were flirting with one another. So he kinda fainted."

Remus just stood there with his mouth open and stared at Harry. Finally, he shook himself and said, "But aren't you dating Hermione?"

"Oh yeah. So?"

"So? What did she say about it?"

"She wanted to watch if Malfoy and I ever fucked."

"What! Hermione did?"

"Yeah, that our join us. It was quite funny actually. Considering who it was from."

"I am just going to pretend we never had this conversation. I really don't need to know this much about your sex life. Although, Talk to Sirius. You two can compare. I think you are turning into just as big a man-whore as he was."

Harry smiled smugly. "Definitely!"

Remus shook his head again. "I look in on Ron in a little bit."

"He was out like a light and probably won't wake for several hours. When he does tell him, we went to Sliver Dragon and we'll tell him about it tomorrow. Thank, Moony. I owe ya one!"

He turned and went to change for their trip to Hogsmeade.

**!PLEASE READ!**

**This really shouldn't be the end of this chapter, but it is. Ignore the Chapter title please. It's from about three and a half months ago and I don't remember why I named it that.**

**Thank you for bearing (hehe bear. GRRR! Sorry lack of sleep making me weirder then usual!)with me. Thanks again.**

**P.S. wait until the next chapter it should be fun!**

**HINTS: Grinding, Drinks, Piercing, and new clothes.**

**Frankie**


	28. 21 Drinks, Piercing, and DirtyDancing

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A MI BUEN REVIEWERS. VOS AMO(?) (TE AMO EN PLURAL)**

**TRANSLATION - THANKS VERY MUCH TO MY GOOD REVIEWERS. I LOVE YOU ALL….**

 

**AkiretheGoddess – thanks, I totally agree. Snivellus is EVIL. I'm kinda sad I got rid of him cause if he were still in the Fic, I could torture him violently. That would make me very happy… There is hope yet…**

**goddessa39 – well I should have a few chappie up when you get back and no worries they won't. No this time, anyway. The will be serving detention sometime in the future, though… Have fun on ur VaCa!**

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter and the next, but the had to be by themselves, so I couldn't combine them…**

**On with the chappie…**

**Last Chapter…**

Finally, he shook himself and said, "But aren't you dating Hermione?"

"Oh yeah. So?"

"So? What did she say about it?"

"She wanted to watch if Malfoy and I ever fucked."

"What! Hermione did?"

"Yeah, that our join us. It was quite funny actually. Considering who it was from."

"I am just going to pretend we never had this conversation. I really don't need to know this much about your sex life. Although, Talk to Sirius. You two can compare. I think you are turning into just as big a man-whore as he was."

Harry smiled smugly. "Definitely!"

Remus shook his head again. "I look in on Ron in a little bit."

"He was out like a light and probably won't wake for several hours. When he does tell him, we went to Sliver Dragon and we'll tell him about it tomorrow. Thank, Moony. I owe ya one!"

He turned and went to change for their trip to Hogsmeade.

**Chapter 21 – Drinks, Piercing, and Dirty-Dancing**

Not even a half an hour later, Draco, Harry, and Hermione were dressed and ready to go. Draco was sporting a pair of (tight, but not skin tight. If you no what I mean…) black jeans and a white (billowy. I love billow shirts on men. Soooo sexy) shirt with a V-neck that tied. It wasn't tied. Harry was wearing the same thing, except his shirt was black. Hermione had on a classic short black dress and black heels. Her hair was up in a messy bun.

So, in other words, they all looked hot.

Harry took the Invisibility cloak and they crept through the castle out onto the grounds. They stopped at the Whomping Willow. Harry turned to Draco. "Changing and go hit that knob." He indicated what to hit and Draco obliged.

Ten minutes of twisting turns and dirt found them in the Shrieking Shack. When he saw where they ended up Draco stopped dead. "We can't be in here." He stated, unable to keep all the fear from his tone.

Harry and Hermione both smiled gently at him. "Draco," Harry said quietly. "There are not ghosts in here."

Draco turned his frightened gaze on Harry. "H-How do you know?"

"This is a Marauder's Confidence. It's very important." The three of them glowed for a second as the Vow was triggered. "Those stories about violent ghost, were just that. Stories. It was a cover up. The only time to fear this place is during the full moon. You must never, ever come here during the full moon. Promise me."

"I-I promise. I won't ever come here during the full moon unless you tell me otherwise."

"Good. I will explain everything to you tomorrow, but I have to ask someone something first so how about we just start our night, eh?"

They both nodded and Draco reluctantly followed them through the house and down to the village, leaving the cloak just inside the door. Harry led them through the streets to a small shop. It appeared to be closed, but, when Harry knocked once then paused and knocked twice more, the door opened and petite redheaded woman stood in the doorway. She looked to be about 25 or 30 years old.

When she saw who was there, her emerald eyes lit in welcome. "Harry!"

He grinned and hugged her, picking her up and spinning her in a slow circle. She laughed and Hermione scowled.

"Put me down, you scoundrel!" The woman laughed and Harry complied.

He turned to his two companions. "Hermione, Draco, this is Lyrra. Lyrra, this is my girlfriend Hermione Granger, and this is Draco Malfoy, a friend."

Lyrra eyed Hermione appraisingly. "So this is the beautiful girl you've been telling me so much about. Well, you were right she is very pretty…"

Harry grinned at Hermione's blush. "I believe you are embarrassing her, Lyrra Darling. May we come inside?"

"How utterly rude of me. Of course, you can. Come in!" She ushered them in to sit around the kitchen table. She made them tea. "Alright, now the we are settled in, why are you here or is it just a visit?"

"Well, no it's isn't just a visit, though I did want you to me Herm. I decide to get them rings done, and I figured you would know how or where to get them done."

"Harry, of course. Actually, I could do it for you…I see your friends look slightly confused. You didn't tell them who I am did you?" He shook his head and she smiled. "Well," she said, turning to the other two. "I am Harry's cousin on his mother's side…Yes I know he isn't supposed to have relatives, but I was disowned because of being a witch. No one told my cousins anything about me. I met Harry a few months ago here in the village. I own a little shop and he came in." She turned back to Harry. "You want to do it now?"

He nodded. "Sure"

She stood and pulled her wand out of her pocket, pointing it at Harry. Hermione made a move to get up but Draco held her back. "Don't. He's just getting an earring put in. Watch."

She watched. That was exactly what happened. Two earring holes appeared in his right ear and were immediately filled with black studs. Harry grinned at Lyrra. Hermione turned to stare at Draco. "How did you know?"

He grinned and pointed to his own ear. For the first time, Hermione noticed that Draco had two earrings in his left ear.

Lyrra explained what Harry had to do and asked him when he'd be back to 'get the other thing done,' which confused Draco and Hermione no ended. Soon the tea was done and they were on their way to Silver Dragon for some fun.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

The music pulsed through the room and body slid against one another, as the trio watched from the bar. They were taking a break from dancing. Each was nursing a glass of the clubs specialty and Flaming Dragon, which was a reddish drink that emitted green smoke. Harry and Draco were both one there fourth and Hermione was on her third. (P.S. this is the alcoholic equivalent of drinking a shot each of whiskey, vodka, and tequila)

"Come on," Harry said after finishing his drink. "Let's dance."

He took both Draco and Hermione's hand and pulled them on to the dance floor. Harry positioned himself behind Hermione with Draco behind him. Candy Shop by 50 cent started to pound through the room. Harry grinned and breathed into Hermione's ear. "Perfect!"

He started to grind his hips in time with the music, moving against Hermione's back and Draco's front. They moved with him, until Hermione stepped away to watch. Draco grinned wolfishly at her over Harry shoulder and spun him around. Facing one another, they began to dance. The movement around them slowed then stopped altogether as the dancers turned to watch. They took no notice. Their hips grinding together. Finally, Harry turned Draco and the dance back to front until the end of the song. When the song ended, Harry grinned at Draco, who smirked in return. Draco leaned in and kissed Harry slowly as Hermione watched. When they broke off, she moved between them and kissed both of them.

Another song started and they danced like that. By the time the club closed at 4 a.m. All three had had at least seven or eight Flaming Dragons and were more drunk then they'd ever been in their lives. Stumbling down street after street, they ended up getting a room at the Three Broomstick and all collapsing on the one queen sized bed in the room.


	29. 22 Hangovers, Classes, and Collapses

**Again, sorry about length. I wrote them together, but couldn't make them one chapter…**

**Last chapter… **

Another song started and they danced like that. By the time the club closed at 4 a.m. All three had had at least seven or eight Flaming Dragons and were more drunk then they'd ever been in their lives. Stumbling down street after street, they ended up getting a room at the Three Broomstick and all collapsing on the one queen sized bed in the room.

**Chapter 22 – Hangovers, Classes, and Collapses**

It was twelve noon the next day (or rather the same day because they were up until after 3 or…whatever!) when the three regained consciousness. (I say that because they really didn't go to sleep in the first place so they didn't technically wake up. Harry sat with his pounding head in his hands. Hermione was the first to think to ask after the time. Draco glanced at his watch and swore loudly. He looked up. "We are in deep shit. It's noon. We need to get back to the castle, now!"

Running, even though it made the terrible pounding in their heads worse, they managed to sneak back to the castle, snagging the cloak on the way, in about ten minutes. Skipping lunch, they went directly to their first afternoon class, DADA. Seeing no teacher new or otherwise, the three took their usual seats and promptly fell asleep.

The first thing Harry became aware of some 40 minutes later (class started at 1 o'clock. They arrived half an hour early.) was a hand shacking his shoulder. He cracked one eye open and groan. "Sirius, go away!"

"Mr. Potter! Wake up!" Sirius said, a wicked twinkle in his eye.

"Cut the crap, Sirius. I got a fucking hangover and I'm not in the mood for this shit right now. Go away." Harry, who had closed his eye again heard gasped.

"Harry Potter wake the—um… Wake up" Sirius yelled in Harry's ear.

"What the Fuck, Sirius? What is your problem?" Harry growled, finally lifting his head from the desk and opening his eyes.

"I could give you a detention for that, Claws!"

"No you can't, Padfoot, you have to be a…Holy Shit! Don't even tell me you're the new DADA teacher!"

Sirius nodded and Harry groaned. "What the Fuck! There is no effing way I'm gonna start calling you Professor Black!" Harry looked around for support and saw Draco and Hermione in a similar state of shock and Ron glaring at him.

"Again. That would warrant a detention." Sirius smirked evilly.

"Yeah, it would, but you wouldn't Prongs' son a detention, would you, Padfoot? That wouldn't be very Marauderly of you!" Harry grinned slyly.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "No, it wouldn't. But I can still do it."

Harry clucked his tongue in disappointment and sighed. "What would James say if he knew? The infamous Marauder, Sirius Black, has turned, dare I say it? Into a respectable…Teacher! The shock and horror!"

Sirius scowled. "Shut it, Potter. Or I will give you a detention."

Harry sneered. "Oh I'm Soooo scared! Cut the crap, Padfoot, and give me a break. I got a hangover. Oh and btw: Don't ever drink more then like six Flaming Dragons. After that they start really going to your head!"

"That means you were at Silver Dragon last night."

"Talk to Moony 'bout it." He put his head back on the desk.

"I had a very interest chat with Moony just last night. He seems to think that Draco and—"

"You finish that sentence, Padfoot, and I swear to Merlin, I will effing Avada Kedavra you right now!" Harry jerked straight up and sneered at his godfather. His tone was quiet and dangerous.

"Ah, I thought so. I also have it from a very reliable source that You and–"

"Again, You really don't want to finish that." Sirius smirked. Draco was slightly red in the face as was Hermione. Harry continued in a quiet tone, "If you let the three of us sleep through your first class, Draco, Hermione, and I will personally tell the hold story, okay?"

"I think that should work out nicely. My source was right that you got two piercing in your right ear, so they were probably right in saying that they saw you and he—"

Harry jerked up and out of his seat. His eyes were blazing with rage. "What the fuck did I just tell you, Sirius?" He snarled. Sirius, who had seen that look on James' face knew what could be coming, began to back away. "Do you have a fucking hearing problem? I don't threaten or maim teacher, but for you, Sirius darling, I'm willing to make an exception!"

Sirius cringed at the form of address, which meant, from James anyway, that he was beyond calming and continued backing away (He is not a wimp, Harry is just damn scary when he is mad!). Harry jerked his hand and the shutter (thingie) over the window in the door snapped down. "Um…Harry…Claws, you have a room full of witnesses. If you kill me, you can't whip all their memories." Sirius croaked. Harry had him by the throat and had slammed him against the blackboard.

"Oh can't I?" Harry sneered, but the rage was subsiding and the power that had surged in him, ebbed away. With the release of the power, his strength died away to and he felt himself sliding toward unconsciousness. "Blame the Flaming Dragons for this…and the lack of sleep…" He muttered, before he collapsed.


	30. 23 Ideas, Rumors, and HospitalWings

**PLEASE READ 1ST PARAGRAPH!**

**Okay, so. I had a lot of complaint type reviews about the whole HARRY/DRACO THING. I also noticed some of the regulars didn't review. I wanna apologize about that. Part of it had a purpose, but I kinda got carried away. You can blame it on exhaustion on my part. The characters are gonna blame it on their extremely intoxicated state and it WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN! I promise. Well, at least not to that extent. **

**P.S. The dancing had a purpose, but the kiss didn't have to happen…**

**Power Punk – Wow, 'cause that was a very constructive comment. Wow! P.S. Please note that somewhere in one of the Author Note's I distinctly remember mentioning that…if I didn't then I am now**

**MY CHARACTERS ARE VERY OOC!**

**Bobby Brown – Actually, you do know how I feel, because if I didn't think Harry might be or could be bi, then I wouldn't have written it…**

**Hottstuffjr247 – Special thanks to you also. Thank you for the support of my little Harry/Draco thing. There might be little flirtations but there is a big twist coming…Beware!**

**RPG King, Bob, Mary-De-Silva, peachie1st – Special thanks to you. Support rocks!**

**Also, I will try to refrain from making little comments in the story. Sorry if it annoys you. Sometimes it is necessary for clarification and sometimes I just can't help myself…I will try tho…**

**CUZ! OMG! Go to erak's profile and then to the homepage and the First for Chaps are there for Hot For Teachers! P.S. KEEP READING THEN CALL ME WHEN UR DONE!**

**Frankie**

**Now on with the chappie……**

**Last Chapter…**

Harry jerked up and out of his seat. His eyes were blazing with rage. "What the fuck did I just tell you, Sirius?" He snarled. Sirius, who had seen that look on James' face knew what could be coming, began to back away. "Do you have a fucking hearing problem? I don't threaten or maim teacher, but for you, Sirius darling, I'm willing to make an exception!"

Sirius cringed at the form of address, which meant, from James anyway, that he was beyond calming and continued backing away (He is not a wimp, Harry is just damn scary when he is mad!). Harry jerked his hand and the shutter (thingie) over the window in the door snapped down. "Um…Harry…Claws, you have a room full of witnesses. If you kill me, you can't whip all their memories." Sirius croaked. Harry had him by the throat and had slammed him against the blackboard.

"Oh can't I?" Harry sneered, but the rage was subsiding and the power that had surged in him, ebbed away. With the release of the power, his strength died away to and he felt himself sliding toward unconsciousness. "Blame the Flaming Dragons for this…and the lack of sleep…" He muttered, before he collapsed.

**Chapter 23 Ideas, Rumors, and Hospital-Wings**

The hospital wing was as usual, pristinely white, and clean, which only served to worsen Draco and Hermione's Headaches. Draco sat with his hand shading his eyes as Hermione paced at the foot of Harry's bed. On the other side of the bed, opposite Draco, Ron sat, alternately glaring at Draco and Hermione and glancing concernedly at Harry.

They had all waited until about 11:00 p.m. yesterday. 11 o'clock was the time Madame Pomfrey had shooed them out, insisting they sleep. They complied reluctantly, when she assured them that he was perfectly fine; he only need to recover from the complete magical draining he undergone.

The next morning, after about two hours waiting, a groan was heard. They all watched as Harry opened his eyes to look around and quickly shut them again. He sat up, groaned again, and muttered, "Fuck. Somebody turned the sun down please!"

Hermione grinned in relief. Draco sat up straight and Ron slumped further down in his chair.

"I have only one question…no that a lie I have two." Harry grinned sheepishly and finally opened his eyes fully. He looked at Hermione who nodded. "Did I hurt Sirius at all?"

She shook her head in the negative.

"Good. And Two. What did he say after I passed out? What did everyone else say? Which actually make three."

Draco flushed scarlet. "Before we tell you that, I'd like to apologize for…um, The incident last night at the club. I—"

"O shove it. It was my fault as much as yours."

"Not according to…rumors." Ron sneered.

"Well then," Harry snarled back. "Why do you listen to rumors? Aren't you sick of them after the whole Harry-is-mental-and-Voldemort-is-still-dead thing? I know I am."

Ron shut up and looked ashamed. Hermione cut in. "You probably want to know what the rumors say, right?"

Harry nodded.

"First the only actual info anyone but us has is that simple facts that: One, we were at Silver Dragon last night. Two, Harry got his ear pierced. And Three, something happened between Harry and Draco that Harry didn't want Sirius to say out loud and that made Draco blush." Harry nodded and she continued. "I have heard at least ten different stories. I heard:

You and Draco fell in love and got matching tattoos"

This elicited a snort from both guys in question and a gag from Ron.

"You and Draco had mad passionate sex in the middle of the dance floor while the entire club watched"

Harry snorted again. "Closer, but still way wrong!"

"You and Draco did…something, it was never actually clarified what, involving Ketchup, a dinner plate, and a lamp with light-bulb"

Harry and Draco both arched and eyebrow and laughed. Ron cringed.

"You and Draco had a duel for the hell of it and were banned from Silver Dragon…"

"What?" Harry said incredulously. "Why would that make Draco blush?"

"And Draco Lost…

"You were caught teaching Draco how to drive a stick…which was said in a rather obscene manner"

Draco's eye widened to the size of the above mentioned dinner plates.

Harry choked, "But I don't know how to drive automatic, never mind Stick! How the hell could I teach anyone? And why would Draco of all people be interested in driving? Yeah, I understand the obscene double meaning, but still…Driving?"

By this time, Draco was brick red and Ron looked like he wanted to vomit. Harry turned to Ron. "You and the twins know more about cars than I do. That was a stupid one." Ron looked considerably better, but Draco was still red in the face and confused.

"And the last one I remember was, You and Draco having…er, fun in that giant Ice Cream Sundae in the back room at Silver Dragon. You know the one with all the whipped cream and Melted Chocolate?"

Harry wrinkled his forehead. "No, there is a Giant Ice Cream Sundae in the back room?" He looked up, smirking, and raised and eyebrow suggestively at Hermione. "We should try that sometime, Herm."

Ron gagged again.

"Oh shut it, Patches!" The two said, grinning.

Draco suddenly jumped to his feet. "Oh my god! We have to go to DADA! We only have ten minutes and Harry needs to change."

"But—"

"No. Pom said he could go to class as soon as he awoke, which would be now."

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

A short time later, the door to the DADA room opened and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco walked in. The entire room held it's breath looking from Sirius to Harry and back.

"Claws, you okay?" Sirius said softly into the silence.

The tense look on Harry's face broke and he grinned widely. "Sure, Padfoot. You?"

Sirius grinned back. "Sure."

Harry made his way to the front of the room with Hermione as Ron and Draco sat down.

Once the room had filled with noise again, Harry asked quietly, "Sirius, did you feel anything in the room, when I…When I attacked you?"

"No, I didn't, Harry. Sorry. Why?"

"Well," Harry glanced around the room. "I…I felt…something. I really can't explain. It felt like, someone reached into me and took all my emotions and multiplied them time like ten. Then once I reacted with a magical power surge, They…I don't know how…they drained me." Sirius looked worriedly at him and Hermione looked thoughtful. "There is no way I suspended that much power. I did barely, if any, magic yesterday. I slept most of the day."

"Harry, there is no way to—" Sirius began, but Hermione cut him off.

"Yes, there is. There is a way to drain magic, but…Sirius, can I go to the library and check something?" She asked, already turning to go.

"Hermione?"

She stopped and turned back. "Yes?"

He smiled. "You need a note to look in the restricted section, unless your studying advanced DADA." He picked up a quill and scrawled a short note. "Here. Now go."

She hurried out. Harry, after watching her go, turned back to Sirius and asked, "Do you really think she'll find something? Have you really never of a complete magical drainage?"

"No, I…Now, wait a minute." He paused, thinking. "No…" His eyes grew wide, shock and horror appearing in his features. "She can't possibly mean…"

He rummaged in his bag, which sat under the desk. After a few minute, he came up with a fanged book. Stroking the biding he opened it. He leafed through quickly. "Come on…I know it's in here…Praeopta Nocea…Ah, here it is..." He glanced over the page, marked it, and shook his head. "Go sit down, Harry. I'm gonna start."

Harry turned to go sit, but stopped and turned back. "Sirius?"

The black-haired man looked up.

"I-I'm so sorry."

Sirius smiled and Harry hugged him briefly. "It's okay, Claws. You didn't hurt me you know. Scared the shit outta me, but didn't hurt me." He grinned and Harry grinned back. He playfully hit Harry on the back of the head and sent him back to his seat. Harry turned to comply and found the entire class staring at them in shock.

"What?" He said looking around incredulously.

An unidentifiable voice from somewhere near the back of the room called, "You just hugged a teacher! A male teacher! And you're calling each other by pet-names!"

Harry looked around giving the class a pretty good imitation of Sirius' Are-You-Fucking-Kidding-Me look and said, "You can't be serious!" He spun quickly and held up a finger. "Don't say it!"

Sirius, who had opened his mouth to speak, shut it, grinning. "Harry, you definitely didn't help the situation any, by anticipating what I was going to say."

"I really don't care, Sirius. I have heard that lame joke way, way too many times and it wasn't funny the first time you said it."

"Still not helping the situation." Sirius pointed out, still grinning.

Harry spun back around to see the class even more bug eyed. "Oh, Go fuck yourselves! He's my Godfather. And therefore my legal guardian, until I turn 17."

The class looked sheepish. Harry rolled his eyes. "Yea, I thought so!"

And the class began…


	31. 24 Memories, Banter, and Answers

**WARNING! Plot Twist Chapter!**

**RPG King – Sorry about the unanswered questions…Here is one answer anyway. Hmm…how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop? One, Two, Three…Three! Lol…Yes everyone at Hogwarts is that stupid. grins widely…I love tupid people. They make me look smarter. Lmao!**

**Thanks for the support nandhp**

**Now on with the chappie…**

**Last chapter…**

"What?" He said looking around incredulously.

An unidentifiable voice from somewhere near the back of the room called, "You just hugged a teacher! A male teacher! And you're calling each other by pet-names!"

Harry looked around giving the class a pretty good imitation of Sirius' Are-You-Fucking-Kidding-Me look and said, "You can't be serious!" He spun quickly and held up a finger. "Don't say it!"

Sirius, who had opened his mouth to speak, shut it, grinning. "Harry, you definitely didn't help the situation any, by anticipating what I was going to say."

"I really don't care, Sirius. I have heard that lame joke way, way too many times and it wasn't funny the first time you said it."

"Still not helping the situation." Sirius pointed out, still grinning.

Harry spun back around to see the class even more bug eyed. "Oh, Go fuck yourselves! He's my Godfather. And therefore my legal guardian, until I turn 17."

The class looked sheepish. Harry rolled his eyes. "Yea, I thought so!"

And the class began…

**Chapter 24 - Memories, Banter, and Answers**

For the next fifteen minutes of class, Sirius attempted to teach, while Harry interrupted him continually.

"The next thing we will be talking about is the Prior Incantatem Charm. This Charm, when placed on a wand, will show a small ghostly image of the last spell preformed by the wand. It—"

"Actually, Sirius. It's more of a smoke shape." Harry interrupted.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"Because I have seen it a handful of times. Once at the Quidditch Cup in third year on the wand that preformed the charm that conjured the Dark Mark. I also had it preformed on my wand a few times."

"Right…Well, alright a smoke shape of the last spell appears. It is an extremely difficult Charm, which is beyond N.E.W.T. level. You lot should not be able to perform it for—"

"I can."

"Harry? There is no way you can. You can't be that good at DADA."

"Want me to prove it?"

"Well, yes, actually that would be a good idea. If you can do it, the class will be able to see what it looks like. And if you can't, I'll do it. _Avis!_"

Birds circled the room as Harry stood, pulling out his wand, and walked to the front. With a flick of his wrist, the birds vanished. He took Sirius' wand and placed the two wands tip to tip (sorry about the note, but wow this bit sounds really, really dirty!). "_Prior Incantatem!"_ Harry said loudly. The class gasped as a bird erupted from the point the two wands met. 'It looked as though it were made of thick gray smoke: the ghost of a spell.'

Sirius' jaw dropped. Harry grinned and muttered, "_Deletrius!_"

"W-well, I guess you can perform the Charm and its reversal. You're a hell of a lot better the James ever was, and he became an Auror. Anyway." He turned to the class. "This is the way the Prior Incantatem Charm is performed. It—"

"It's not the only way."

Sirius, looking slightly irritated, turned to Harry. "And how else can it be performed, pray tell us?"

Harry grinned. "In a special magical bridge between two wands. The only time I have ever seen this happen was when the Killing Curse hit the Expelling Charm met in midair. The two beams merged and turned gold, the wizards in question began to hover while being enclosed in a dome of gold beams of magic, and the weaker of the two wizards had the small beads of magic that appeared forced back into his wand. It cause the last six spells the wizard performed to manifest themselves in the thick gray smoke."

Sirius looked both slightly awed and slightly skeptical. "Who were these two wizards and what were the last six spells the appeared?"

Harry smiled sadly, causing Sirius to wonder what, exactly, he had just asked. "The two wizards were the Dark Lord Voldemort and myself." Everyone flinched.

"Dear Merlin!" Sirius whispered. "What came out of your wand?

Harry sneered, then smiled grimly. "Sirius, nothing came out of my wand. I saw Cedric Diggory, Bertha Jorkins, some old man, a false hand, and my parents pull themselves out of Tom Riddle's wand as he watched in terror."

The class was deadly silent. Sirius looked stunned. "You…You saw Lily and James?"

Harry's smile softened to show understanding. "Yes, Sirius. I saw Prongs pull himself out of Voldemort's wand, followed by his lovely wife, Evans. Did she ever have a nickname?"

The class gasped, finally understanding who Tom Riddle was.

"No, we all just called her Evans, or once in a great while, Lily. She didn't have a nickname. She wasn't a—"

"Sirius, please don't finish that sentence!"

Sirius looked shock at what he had almost said. He looked around the room, a numb look on his face. He cleared his throat. "Yes…Well, um maybe we should get back to the lesson? So…having seen what the Prior Incantatem Charm is and what it looks like, does anyone have any questions?"

The class progressed with Sirius and Harry keeping up a back-and-forth commentary. About ten minutes passed, before the back door of the classroom burst open and Hermione ran in, a book in hand. She was panting heavily and she looked terrified. Harry jumped to his feet and he and Sirius rushed to the back of the room.

"I…I…found…it!" She panted.

Sirius, looking worried, turned to the class. "Class dismissed. Please leave through the front door of the room and leave quickly."

Once everyone was gone, he and Harry had Hermione sit down. "What? What is it?"

"I-Praeopta Nocea. I'm sorry." Hermione whispered.

"No…" Sirius breathed. "But that would mean…"

"Yes. I can only think of one person…but it would be impossible. He's—"

"No, no he's not. Not anymore…" Hermione looked shocked and horrified by Sirius' words.

"Could you please tell me what's going on? What is Praeopta Nocea?" Harry asked, looking from one to the other.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Praeopta Nocea literally translated means the desire to do harm. It is a Curse, almost as obscure as a-a Horcrux. It's slightly more common, having a common name as well. It's sometimes called the Depletion Curse. When applied to a person, it's a powerful magical drain. However there are some…um, prerequisites." She stopped and looked Harry in the eyes. "The individual has to have three or four things from the recipient. They need hair or blood from the victim, hair or blood from a very close friend, hair or blood from the biological parent, and a close bond with that person, such as love, hate, or familial connections. Harry, I'm so sorry."

He looked confused. "Why are you apologizing? That can't possibly be it! I mean, no one has blood or hair from one of my parents. And who would…" He trailed off when he saw them looking at him, sadness and pity in their eyes. "What! What the hell do you have to be sorry for?"

Hermione pressed her lips together, looking like she was about to cry. Sirius spoke up, "Harry, there is only person who fits the criteria and has the bond…"

"Who? There is something your not telling me!" Harry demanded.

Hermione began to cry silently, but she answered him anyway. "Harry, love, You…The only way to break this particular Curse is to have all your magic drained from your body, which would cause the same effects as the Dementor's Kiss, or to…Kill the caster."

Harry sat stunned, then he nodded grimly. "Who? Who do I have to kill?"


	32. 25 Searchings, Findings, and FreakOuts

**RPG King – Very good guesses! I'm impressed. I thought everyone would be able to see right through me, Guess not. Your answers are in this chapter, well some anyway. Or maybe they aren't! You won't know until later. So if you want to try to solidify, for lack of a better word, your guess, here's a clue. I mention something in one of the more recent author's notes… but if you don't just read this chapter…although there might be another plot twist…you never know….Happy hunting :-0 **

**I would like to retract a comment that I made in chapter 15.3…and I quote "Sorry about the itty bit of Evil Harry-ness in Chapter 15 (all three sections). I couldn't help it. It jus worked. I'm sorry!" I retract this! I AM SO NOT SORRY, ANYMORE!**

**EVERYONE PLEASE READ!**

**P.S. Before you all tell me I dumb and stupid, I confess. weeps piteously! Sniffle I totally forgot about Ron and Draco! Oops? Oh well, let's just say that they randomly left and don't know what's going on, okay? Good! Now that that's out of the way.**

**This a long excerpt from the last chapter because that is where the important stuff starts.**

**Now on with the chappie…**

**Last Chapter…**

"I-Praeopta Nocea. I'm sorry." Hermione whispered.

"No…" Sirius breathed. "But that would mean…"

"Yes. I can only think of one person…but it would be impossible. He's—"

"No, no he's not. Not anymore…" Hermione looked shocked and horrified by Sirius' words.

"Could you please tell me what's going on? What is Praeopta Nocea?" Harry asked, looking from one to the other.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Praeopta Nocea literally translated means the desire to do harm. It is a Curse, almost as obscure as a-a Horcrux. It's slightly more common, having a common name as well. It's sometimes called the Depletion Curse. When applied to a person, it's a powerful magical drain. However there are some…um, prerequisites." She stopped and looked Harry in the eyes. "The individual has to have three or four things from the recipient. They need hair or blood from the victim, hair or blood from a very close friend, hair or blood from the biological parent, and a close bond with that person, such as love, hate, or familial connections. Harry, I'm so sorry."

He looked confused. "Why are you apologizing? That can't possibly be it! I mean, no one has blood or hair from one of my parents. And who would…" He trailed off when he saw them looking at him, sadness and pity in their eyes. "What! What the hell do you have to be sorry for?"

Hermione pressed her lips together, looking like she was about to cry. Sirius spoke up, "Harry, there is only person who fits the criteria and has the bond…"

"Who? There is something your not telling me!" Harry demanded.

Hermione began to cry silently, but she answered him anyway. "Harry, love, You…The only way to break this particular Curse is to have all your magic drained from your body, which would cause the same effects as the Dementor's Kiss, or to…Kill the caster."

Harry sat stunned, then he nodded grimly. "Who? Who do I have to kill?"

**Chapter 25 - Searchings, Findings, and Freak-Outs**

Hermione gave him a watery, slightly relieved smile, but it was Sirius who answered his question. "Harry, the only person who fits the criteria and has the bond of Hate with you…is Severus Snape. He recently escaped from Azkaban with the help of the Death Eaters. And there is something else…"

"It can't be him. There is no way!" Harry said positively. "He can't have the hair or blood from one of my parents."

"Yes, Harry, he can and probably does. There was an incident…well the Record Book tells all about it. I wasn't there so I don't know, but that should tell you whether or not he has what is needed. But Harry…the other thing…"

"Yes?"

"Well, he, um…dropped of everyone's radar. Dumbledore has no idea where he is and, according to a source, neither does Voldemort."

Harry stood abruptly and strode out of the room. Hermione and Sirius rushed after him. They finally found him in his room. Harry could disappear in Hogwarts better, even, then the Weasley Twins or the remaining Marauders. He was kneeling next to his bed searching for the Book, obviously. Draco and Ron were standing in the corner watching Harry in confusion.  
With an 'aha!', Harry stood with the box in hand. Opening it, he took out the Book and began flipping pages. Finally, being unsuccessful and looking frazzled, he thrust the Book silently at Sirius, who took it and also, began flipping pages.

"I…I don't see it…hang on." He pulled a mirror out of his pocket. He grinned briefly. "This should be funny." He tapped the mirror twice and screamed at the top of his voice, "MOONY, GET THE FUCK OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! WE HAVE A MAJOR PROBLEM!"

Remus, who had been in the middle of teaching a class, jumped a mile and, spinning around, marched to his desk. He pulled out the offending, screaming mirror and, tapping it twice, hissed, "Sirius Black, shut the hell up! I'm in the middle of a class!"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU ON THE VERGE OF FINDING A CURE FOR THE MOST EVIL ILLNESS ON THE PLANET! GET THE FUCK OVER HERE, RIGHT NOW!" The mirror shrieked back.

Remus gritted his teeth and glanced at the shocked students. It appeared they'd never seen a teacher being screamed at by a mirror before. "Why, pray tell should I do that?" He said tightly.

"Two reasons: One, I need you to find something for me in the Book, and Two…"

His lips thinned and he looked amazingly like McGonagall. "If the second reason is as weak as the first, I will inflict great pain upon you, when I next see you!"

"Praeopta Nocea."

It was Remus' turn to scream. "WHAT? WHO? YOU HAVE TO FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

"Seriously, would I joke about something like that? I mean I know I'm an idiot, but be realistic!"

"HOLY FUCK! I'll be there in two minutes or less." He turned to the class and said simply, "Out! Now!"

They hurried to comply. It was rather frightening, the most laid-back and jovial teacher in the school, besides Dumbledore, was screaming, swearing, and ordering them about all the time looking as if someone died. Remus grabbed his wand and rushed out before the students even got up from their seats. He flat out ran through the halls, students looking after his with curiosity. In exactly 1 minute and 56 seconds, he arrived in the Marauder's lounge, as they had dubbed it.

Sometime between the last mirror message and the time Remus arrives, everything was quickly explained to Ron and Draco.

Remus leaned on a table, panting. "Sirius?" He called and, in a matter of seconds, Sirius and the quartet had appeared at the top of the stair. "Who?"

"Harry is being drained." Hermione answered, quietly. They all saw they fear and horror in Remus' eyes and knew it was reflected in their own. Only Harry seemed strong and unaffected by the Depletion Curse that had been placed on him.

Looking calmly at Remus, he said, "We suspect Snape, who recently escaped from Azkaban and has dropped off everyone's radar. We only need conformation that the Book can supply. However we need you to find it."

Sirius explained what they were looking for. Remus took the Book and flipped through. He, finally, stooped at a page and read aloud, "As you, whoever you are, have probably noticed I, James Potter, have written maybe two entries in this entire volume. The only reason I am writing this one is the fact that I believe Wormtail is physically incapable of writing without ruining whatever he is writing on and he is quite illiterate anyway. Therefore, here goes nothing…

"The following is a full account of the, as I like to call it, Switching Incident…A true tale involving Potions, Hair, Bloodshed, and Bets…" Remus looked up. "James had a flare for the dramatic, as you probably gathered." He turned the page to continue, but stopped dead. "So-Someone…ripped out t-two whole pages…but…but how?"

He looked up, stunned. Sirius shook his head and grabbed the book. "That's not possible." However, he saw that it was, when he looked at the jagged remains the two missing pages left behind. His jaw dropped.

"How could…?"

Everyone looked at everyone else. They all, except Draco, came to the same conclusion at the same time.

In unison, they all said simply, "Wormtail!"


	33. 26 Theories, Intentions, and Teasing

**Sorry to everyone about the wait, the beginning of this was really hard to write. I had thought I back myself into a corner and would have to go back and re-write the last like 3 or 4 chapters, but then I came up with this. If you caught any loop-wholes or mistakes, please tell me!**

**VerFirstMarauderGirl (Alex)– **YAY! jumps up and down in delight You're back! WOOHOO…clears throat Yes well…Thank for being my weeping buddy, I need one. I loved writing the mirror scene. Thank you for the review. Luv Ya, Frankie…P.S. keep reviewing!

**RPG King - **Stops from hitting head on table. I was hoping I got the suspense thing right. I also though it was a little on the Sirius (serious) side (lol), so I put in a whole lot of laughs. The next chappie will have some too but then…well you'll just have to wait and see.

**Norwegianchick101 – **I don't know if you got to this chapter or if you stop reading after Chapter 12, but if you are still here. I think that is a very interest idea. I never thought about it until u said that and then I realized, you were very write. They never said Sirius was a man-whore we all just made him that way, same with Draco, although I think you're right, Tom Felton is just to damn sexy. I had always though they should have cast Johnny Depp or someone like him, for Sirius though. I thought the guy had to be mad sexy and hot and he wasn't… sigh Oh well, such is life.

**silver slytherin serpent **– If you want that seen I think I might put on up on my sight or post it as a one-shot most likely to be called SGM The Lost Scene or something similar. There will be one have no fear it just might take a while. If you have any suggestions of stories I can read to get the feel of that kind of scene e-mail them to me, please.

**Professor Rose – **You still have your copy of HBP? Well, if you do, look on page 409, and read the first sentence of the first full paragraph…Actually to save you the trouble, I'll tell you what it says. And I quote, "He was rapidly becoming obsessed with Draco Malfoy." I'm sorry but if that isn't support for all the H/D shippers out there, including myself, I have no idea what is! Of course J.K.Rowling would never make them cannon, because she would be eaten alive by narrow-minded people and the Catholic Church and so on. (I have nothing against the Catholic Church; in fact, I'm catholic). Thanks for the review and support.

Thanks to** Beggs, peachie1st, SlytherinBeauty, Queen Asinoe, Mary-De-Silva, nandhp, The Gryffindor Drummer, obessed4life, the pink cow, xAngelxOfxMusicx, dumbxblonde07, and funky seaweed**! I luv yall!

**Now on with the chappie…**

**Last Chapter…**

Sirius explained what they were looking for. Remus took the Book and flipped through. He, finally, stooped at a page and read aloud, "As you, whoever you are, have probably noticed I, James Potter, have written maybe two entries in this entire volume. The only reason I am writing this one is the fact that I believe Wormtail is physically incapable of writing without ruining whatever he is writing on and he is quite illiterate anyway. Therefore, here goes nothing…

"The following is a full account of the, as I like to call it, Switching Incident…A true tale involving Potions, Hair, Bloodshed, and Bets…" Remus looked up. "James had a flare for the dramatic, as you probably gathered." He turned the page to continue, but stopped dead. "So-Someone…ripped out t-two whole pages…but…but how?"

He looked up, stunned. Sirius shook his head and grabbed the book. "That's not possible." However, he saw that it was, when he looked at the jagged remains the two missing pages left behind. His jaw dropped.

"How could…?"

Everyone looked at everyone else. They all, except Draco, came to the same conclusion at the same time.

In unison, they all said simply, "Wormtail!"

**Chapter 26 – Theories, Intentions, and Teasing**

It took several days to figure out exactly what happened. Finally, though they couldn't be sure, they decided this is what must have happened.

Back when The Marauders were just leaving school, Wormtail must have gotten hold of the Record Book and kept it for some reason, forsaking the groups plan to leave it there to reek whatever havoc it might. After school, he somehow joined Voldemort without anyone knowing. Perhaps in a desperate attempt to please the Dark Lord, he must have showed the Book to his Master. Sirius figured that Voldemort must have wanted to drain James or Lily or perhaps he wanted to drain Harry or Neville, because of the prophecy. On this, the group wasn't too sure. However, this is where Snape must have come into it. Because the Depletion Curse involves a complex potion, Voldemort must have assigned Snape the task of brewing it. Voldemort must have had Wormtail remove the pages and James must have been looking for the Book to add Harry's name, by then, so it was given back to the group. Harry's name was added, but then James and Lily died and Voldemort Fell. Years passed with Wormtail becoming Scabbers. The theory became a little hazy after that point, but in general they figured Wormtail must have got wind of the rise of his old Master and decided to regain those page, which he must have hidden after the Fall, only Snape, who knew of the plan, must have found them first. Being the excellent liar he was, he must have convinced poor, stupid Wormtail that he didn't have them. They couldn't figure out why he didn't give them to his Master, but he must have had an agenda of his own. He kept the pages and now, in a desperate plot of revenge, he had used the Curse on Harry, once again underestimating the young man's ability to inflict pain when it's needed or when he flies into a rage. That move will be his downfall.

The Quartet was in the library one evening a few days later, trying to find as much information on the Depletion Curse, while Sirius and Remus went to Dumbledore.

"Find anything yet?" Harry asked, rubbing the back of his aching neck.

The other three sighed and shook their heads. Harry let out a noisy breath and glanced down at the open book in his lap. He reached to turn the page, but stopped. He read the heading and a small grin tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Hey, guys…"

"Harry, you found something!" Hermione leaned forward excitedly.

He shook his head and let the grin have its way. He looked up at them, the old mischievous sparkle in his eye. A sparkle none of them had seen since the night of the Club Incident, as Draco called it, which irritated Ron to no end, seeing as they still had not told him what happened at the club. "I found something, indeed. Not to what we're looking for, but something just the same. Listen to this!" He was grinning broadly now. He looked down at the book and began to read, "For the very powerful wizard, taking an Animagus form is relatively easy. Therefore, may very powerful wizards take more then one form or try to at least. This has only been successful on three occasions that have been recorded, the most recent being Albus Dumbledore who has three forms altogether.

"Also, there is documentation of a very powerful wizard taking the form of a magical creature. This is extremely difficult and beyond dangerous. Only once, in all of recorded History, has the extraordinary feat been accomplished. Merlin, who was the wizard in question, only transformed once that we know of and is rumored to have said that it was excruciatingly painful." He looked up at them again and saw the recognition and horror on Hermione's face. He saw realization soon spark in Draco's eyes as well, but his face soon wore a grin to match Harry's. Ron just looked confused.

"Harry,' Hermione said, pleadingly, her eyes filled with concern. "Please. You can't. Especially when you being drained, please."

"What in Merlin's name are you on about?" Ron said, rather densely.

Draco turned to him, sneering at his confusion. "Please, tell you're not that dense!"

"What?"

"Oh dear Merlin! You are that dense! You have absolutely no idea why Potter just read that?" Ron shook his head, and Draco sighed. "Really, does everyone have to explain everything to you? I pity Hermione; she's probably the one who has to do it. Potter can't he isn't much better…" He grinned and Harry smacked him on the back of the head. "Hey! I was joking! Anyway, Potter obviously wants to try one or both of those transformations and Hermione doesn't want him to."

"I have a question." Harry said, smirking. "Why is it that you call Hermione by her first and Ron by his, but you still call me Potter? Do you have some aversion to saying my name? Are you afraid to call me Harry?"

"You don't exactly call me by my first name, now do you?" Draco pointed out, a slight pinkish tinge appearing on his cheeks.

"Actually, Draco, I do. I have been calling you by your first name for like a month now…well, most of the time, anyway."

Draco opened his mouth, then closed it again and looked around. Hermione and Ron were both watching him with interest. "Fine!" He cried. "I'll call you by you by your first name, okay?"

"Okay…well?" Harry asked smirking now. The Malfoy smirk.

Draco, who had been glaring at Ron (Ron was laughing at his obvious discomfort), now looked up at Harry. Seeing the Malfoy smirk on Harry's face was too much. He growled, yes, he actually growled, "Harry Potter, you are fucking evil! Why the fuck are you not in Slytherin? Wipe that MALFOY smirk off your face before I do it for you!"

This just made Harry smirk in a more evil fashion. "I think you have some sort of attachment to my last name. Oh, and now I'm evil because I smirked at you? Why is that? Do I make you uncomfortable?" He raised an eyebrow.

Draco swallowed hard. "No and no again." He said, the Malfoy mask slipping into place.

This caused Harry to raise both eyebrows. "I think you're lying."

"And I think you are both sick in the head! That's disgusting! Harry, your _girlfriend_ is sitting right next to you and you are FLIRTING with MALFOY!" This caused the entire library to go quiet. Ron slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Nice one, Ron. Feed the rumors some more why don't you! I do not flirt with anyone but my significant other, who happens to be Hermione! Thank you very much." The room grew noisy again. Harry's eyes flashed in anger. "If you ever do something like that again, I will personally see to it that you can never have children. I never pegged you for a homophobe, Ron!"

Ron somehow managed to look both affronted and scared at the same time. "I am not a homophobe…it's just…well, I mean, it's Malfoy for Merlin's sake!"

"That's interesting. You take an Unbreakable Vow never to betray any of us and all that when you don't even like one of us. That was not a wise move, Ron. There are only to ways to remove an Unbreakable Vow. Death being the easiest."

"Two ways?" Hermione put in, trying both to calm Harry's temper and to get information.

"Yes, two ways. One: Death. And Two: A very long and Complex spell and ritual that take about three days and it can only remove the entire Vow, not just a portion. Therefore, Ron would have to get to Entire Vow removed. That means the Vow he took to both of us as well. In addition, any trust between us would be destroyed by contingence. For removing an Unbreakable Vow is the profound form of betrayal known to Wizard-kind."

Ron look completely horrified. "Harry, please, you of all people should know that I would never do something like that to you or 'Mione."

Harry smiled. "I had to hear you say it, Ron. I know how much you hated Draco and I had to be sure that, if you still hated him, you wouldn't let that get in the way of our friendship and have the Vow removed."

"That certainly makes me feel loved." Draco said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Harry said, suddenly brightening and turning to the blonde, who promptly cringed. "You still haven't called me by my first name! And you still didn't, truthfully, answer my questions!"

Turning a faint shade of pink again, Draco said. "I don't recall what they were could you repeat what you said?"

Harry smirked again. "Certainly. I believe I said, that I think you have some sort of attachment to my last name. Also, I wondered why I'm evil because I smirked at you? And if I make you uncomfortable?"

"Ah, yes…Well. Um…No, I don't have—"

"Stop!" Hermione cried suddenly. "I seriously don't believe him and I think he should be put under a truth spell!"

This made Harry grin widely and Draco pale considerable. "Excellent idea, darling! I knew you were the brains of our group." Harry said and turned to Draco. "Well?"

He swallowed hard, again, and sighed heavily. "Fine. Just get it over with."

Hermione muttered an incantation and nodded to Harry. "Alright. Let's start the questioning. Now, Do you have some sort of attachment to my last name?"

"Not really. I guess it's habit forming calling someone a certain name. It's difficult to stop."

"Then why did you blush when I asked if you were afraid to call me Harry?"

"Because I- well because Harry is a very breathy word and I found that when almost anyone says that name, it sound somehow sexual. Unless of course it's someone like McGonagall, but that's obvious." By this time, Draco was bright red and Ron was practically rolling around on the floor laughing. Hermione chuckled softly and Harry looked a little bit shocked.

"So…you don't call me Harry because you think it'll sound sexual?"

Draco nodded and Harry burst out laughing. Once he got himself under control again, he asked, "Okay…Why am I evil because I smirked at you?"

"Well, two reasons. One: No one but a Malfoy should be able to use the Malfoy smirk, even though it works on you, which is rather creepy. And Two: that smirk is rather sexy."

"Is sex all you ever think about?"

"No."

"Okay." Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"Not usually."

"Good…" He glance at Hermione and smirked. She got his meaning and asked and question of her own.

"Okay, Draco. Do you find Harry attractive?"

"I think this is unfair! I think all of us…well maybe not Ron, should be put under a truth spell! Yes, I find bloody Harry bloody Hot! From a impartial point of view!"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Alright we will go back to the common room and finish this little interrogation there, with all of us under truth spells."

With that, they all stood and followed Harry out of the Library. None of them noticed the wistful glances from a small group of girls who had over heard the end of their conversation. _How sexy would it be to see Malfoy and Harry kiss? That_, they all agreed,_ would be the bloody hottest thing they ever saw._ To bad, it never happened. Ah well…such is life.


	34. 27 Kissing, Fainting, and NameCalling

**EEEEKK Gad! Make up ur minds. First, you tell me you don't like the H/D stuff now you tell me you do? Ahh! Oh well here is some anyway! LOL**

**SlytherinBeauty – **I totally agree…so here is them kissing. Hope you like it. LoL. Ron would be proud of you. Bloody Brilliant!

**VeryFirstMarauderGirl (Alex) – **Remus only speaks once in this chappie I think but he and Sirius will be in either the next chapter or the chapter after that. Promise. I think the Malfoy smirk on Tom Felton is kinda sexy so that is where that came from, but yeah, Harry is kinda part Slytherin at heart I think. Frankie P.S. Oh yes, very relieved. I LOVE your reviews. Lol. No I do I love almost all reviews…lol

**Mary-De-Silva – **Lol, sorry about that. It will all come together soon, very soon. I just love the cliffies in my fic but I hate them when I am reading a fic, so I apologize profusely for them. LOL. Thanks

**RPG King – **Wait…wait…Why Ew? Just because of the overactive imagination or because of the H/D stuff? I am confussled (confused)! LOL! Hope you like this!

**Professor Rose – **Yes, thank you, I am quite aware of why Harry was obsessed with Draco. However, there is still the small fact the he was in fact obsessed! J.K.Rowling, obviously, would not put in the REAL reason why Harry was obsessed with Draco for previously stated reasons and the fact that they are children's books and that just isn't done. That one line fueled the H/D ship more then anything I can think of. I also went out at Midnight on the 15th/16th to get a copy of the book. Yes, the Gandalf thing was perfectly clear.

Thanks to **dbzgtfan2004, nandhp, Queen Asinoe, **and **The Gryffindor Drummer. ** You guys Rock!

**Last Chapter…**

"Well, two reasons. One: No one but a Malfoy should be able to use the Malfoy smirk, even though it works on you, which is rather creepy. And Two: that smirk is rather sexy."

"Is sex all you ever think about?"

"No."

"Okay." Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"Not usually."

"Good…" He glance at Hermione and smirked. She got his meaning and asked and question of her own.

"Okay, Draco. Do you find Harry attractive?"

"I think this is unfair! I think all of us…well maybe not Ron, should be put under a truth spell! Yes, I find bloody Harry bloody Hot! From a impartial point of view!"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Alright we will go back to the common room and finish this little interrogation there, with all of us under truth spells."

With that, they all stood and followed Harry out of the Library. None of them noticed the wistful glances from a small group of girls who had over heard the end of their conversation. _How sexy would it be to see Malfoy and Harry kiss? That_, they all agreed,_ would be the bloody hottest thing they ever saw._ To bad, it never happened. Ah well…such is life.

**Chapter 27 – Kissing, Fainting, and Name-Calling**

Within fifteen minutes, they were sitting in a circle on the floor of the Common Room. All four were under a truth spell and Harry had put up a Silence Dome around them so their little 'game' wouldn't be overheard.

"Alright, Draco. What did you mean by from an impartial point of view? And why did you say it?" Harry asked grinning widely. Draco flinched, bright red again.

"I wanted it to sound…I don't know…Like I didn't think it. I meant like, He is dating Hermione so she would have a bias, but I would be impartial…never mind! I get to ask a question of my own!" He glared at the raven-haired boy sitting to his right. "Why did you take us to Silver Dragon?"

"Because I happen to like that particular club."

"Why did you insist on dancing with Hermione and me?"

"Why did you let me?"

"Why did you grind with me?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"…"

Ron sat in stunned silence and watched the two as they stared intently at each other. Hermione whispered, "Draco, you think Harry is Hot. Harry, what do you think of Draco?"

"He's the hottest guy I have ever seen."

"Good." Hermione said grinning. "Now, Kiss."

They both turned sharply to look at her. "What?"

"Hermione, do you have some kind of obsession with watching us kissing or something? You did blush awful hard when Fred made those comments and you were kind the one who started us grinding together at the club!" Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, actually I do." She answered with dignity. "You are both amazingly hot. And seeing you two kiss is probably one of the hottest thing I will ever hope to see, unless of course you want to…Never mind!"

They looked at her, then at each other. Shrugging, Harry closed the distance between them. Their lips brushed lightly, then with more force. Draco sighed into the kiss, his arm snaked up, and his hand rested on the back of Harry's neck, pulling him closer. Harry's tongue darted out and slowly licked the blonde's lips. He gasped and opened his mouth involuntarily. This allowed Harry entrance and he explored the others warm velvety mouth. Hermione watched in fascination and Ron passed out, again.

After a few minutes, the two boys broke apart. Sometime during their very short Frenching session the Silence Doom fell, probably from lose of concentration. They heard a sharp in take of breath and spun around quickly. Standing in the doorway was Fred, George, Ginny, Remus, and Sirius all looking shocked.

"Um…Hi?" Harry said, with a half-grin.

"OH DEAR MERLIN!" Fred screamed. "HARRY AND DRACO WERE…WERE…SNOGGING! GAHHHH!"

"Thanks, Fred. Now, the whole school knows." Draco said calmly, one eyebrow raised.

"But-But-But?" Ginny stuttered. "But you're not gay, Harry!"

"Gee, thanks. So, what am I? A Poof?" Draco snorted.

"You're to pretty to not be at least bisexual."

"Thank you. I am bisexual, btw."

"As am I." Harry said, with a nod.

"But, Harry, why were you snogging Malfoy?"

"Because he's uber hot and Hermione told me to." Harry stated firmly then slapped a hand over his mouth and looked at his girlfriend, who was bright red. Draco smacked himself on the forehead then reached over and smacked Harry up side the head, which caused him to remove his hand from his mouth. "Hey! That hurt! Loser!"

"Asshole!"

"Prick!"

"Wanker!"

"Fucker!"

"Poof!"

"Well, if I am, then you're like a million times worse, At least I have a girlfriend!" Harry grinned.

"Oh, stuff it!" Draco snarled and kissed Harry again, causing everyone in the room to stare in fascination, except Ron, who was still unconscious. They broke apart and looked again at the group standing in the doorway.

"That has to be the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen!" Ginny said grinning.

Remus looked taken-aback. "Language, Ginny!"

"Screw that!" She replied.

Fred and George seem to be having an inspirational brainwave. "We have an idea!" they said in unison a moment later. "Come here…"


	35. 28 PDAs, Moneymakers, and Experiments

**This is going to be a long chapter for me… I am kind of sick of the three part chapters so I'll put what probably be a two or three parter all together.**

**I don't own pennywise or It, but there are references to it in this chapter because I saw It for the first time today. LOL**

**Tinkerbellstar – **LOL. Thanks for the idea I used your suggestion here. I agree we do need more pranks. And so we shall have them soon, very soon, but not just yet. Thanks.

**oh man harry is a HOTTIE - ** Okay, okay…Calm down. LOL there will be a threesome soon. Promise. First, I gotta find out how to write one. That should be interesting.

**RPG King – **Thank you, I am now no longer confussled. Lol. Thanks for the suggestion, but I don't really write Femslash…if that's what you meant. Or maybe my mind is just in the gutter…but what else is new? Right? Lol. BTW, Thanks.

**funky seaweed – **I didn't change it to H/D slash. Promise.It's just Hermione and her little fetish, ya know? It'll be back to H/Hr sometime in the near future. Kk?

**SlytherinBeauty – **OMG, I think I'll take that as a compliment? Maybe? You're welcome to your bf, btw. And I think he's mean to say it's gay and poofy! Well…it was kinda Poofy, but hey. I couldn't help it! LOL Thanks and keep reviewing!

**VeryFirstMarauderGirl – **this chapter has more Remi in it, promise! Yes, they are bi now. Lol Oh and Ron will not become and Auror (well maybe he will) because he just annoys the hell out of me. So yea! Frankie P.S. I am slightly obsessed with Remus as well, just read my other long Fic (From an Independent School to Hogwarts) as u will see. LOL

Thank for support and reviews from **Queen Asinoe, nandhp, obsessed4life, Mary-De-Silva, The Gryffindor Drummer, **and** iluvdeath. **Thanks Guys. You Rock!

**Last Chapter…**

"Poof!"

"Well, if I am, then you're like a million times worse, At least I have a girlfriend!" Harry grinned.

"Oh, stuff it!" Draco snarled and kissed Harry again, causing everyone in the room to stare in fascination, except Ron, who was still unconscious. They broke apart and looked again at the group standing in the doorway.

"That has to be the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen!" Ginny said grinning.

Remus looked taken-aback. "Language, Ginny!"

"Screw that!" She replied.

Fred and George seem to be having an inspirational brainwave. "We have an idea!" they said in unison a moment later. "Come here…"

**Chapter 28 – PDAs, Moneymakers, and Experiments**

"Well, guys. That would surely be interesting." Harry said thoughtfully, after listening to the twin's idea. "It really is scary though, how you guys come up with the same idea at the same time. It's like you can do telepathy or something."

Fred and George looked at one another and shrugged. "Well, you gonna?"

Sirius gave his trademark 'I'm-so-incredibly-sexy-you-just-have-to-agree-with-me' grin. "I think that would put Hogwarts on its ear for a month."

Remus looked at him strangely. "On it's ear? Siri, how old are you, exactly? Like ninety?"

"Hey, I resent that. I'm thirty-five and so are you Remus, so don't give me that!" Sirius replied, a measure of indigence evident in his voice.

"Sirius, mate, I was being sarcastic. You do know what that means, don't you?" Remus smirked.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this lovely little argument, we have a stunt to plan." Harry grin around.

Ginny squealed and jumped up and down. Fred and George both grinned happily. Hermione looked euphoric. Draco smirked the Malfoy Smirk. Remus and Sirius smiled, in a way that was eerily similar. And Ron, well, Ron was still unconscious.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

The next morning dawned bright and early. Remus and Sirius walked into breakfast and, while it appeared they were deep in conversation, they scooped out the room. Seeing that it was almost full, Remus glanced back and waved at Fred and George, who had just walked in. They, in turn, looked back and winked at Ginny, who was standing in the doorway with Ron. She nodded and they walked in as well, closing the big doors behind them. Once they were all seated and the talking was loud, the Quill appeared over the great doors. The room went suddenly silent.

If you surprised before,

Prepare to be shocked now.

Three of the four have an interesting secret to share,

So, watch very carefully, you don't want to miss a moment of this!

sMg

Fighters for the Light

Everyone in the room, from the Gryffindors to the Slytherins to the teachers, watched the door in excited apprehension, for what was to come.

Finally, the doors swung open and Harry, Hermione, and Draco walked in. Harry was to the left with his arm around Hermione, who was in the middle. Draco was on the right with his arm, also, around Hermione. Being the tall, sexy devils they are, Harry and Draco towered over Hermione, enough so that they could talk over her head without having to stretch their necks. After a few seconds the three stopped and Hermione looked up. They two boys leaned over her head and their lips brushed softly. There was a sharp in take of breath from everyone in the room. Draco snaked his tongue out and slowly ran it over the other's lower lip, requesting entrance. Harry complied and felt a velvety softness enter his mouth. They fought for dominance for a few minutes, before Hermione cleared her throat. They broke apart and grinned down at her. Harry leaned down and kissed her deeply. When they broke apart, Draco did the same. The room broke into frantic whispers and conversations.

Finally, the three sat down next to Fred and George and across from Ginny and Ron, Hermione on Harry's lap. "So, Fred" Harry said with a grin. "Did that fulfill your fantasies? It was very threesome-ish."

Fred winced. "Touché!"

Draco grinned evilly and glance at Hermione. She paled considerably. Harry noticed and smirked the Malfoy smirk. Draco caught this and copied.

Remus and Sirius, who had previously been sitting up at the staff table, sat down next to Ginny. "Uh-Oh." Sirius said looking, uneasy. "That smirk on both of their faces never bodes well. Who is it you're going to humiliate this time, Claws?"

"Why, Padfoot, I am offended! I would _never_ humiliate someone on purpose!" Harry said, with mock hurt.

"But I would!" Draco sniggered, watching Hermione turn slowly redder. "Speaking of threesomes, as we were a few moments ago, guess who else has a threesome fetish?"

"Oh, now, Draco, I wouldn't call it a fetish…just an obsession!" Harry chided, mockingly. Remus choked in the middle of drinking his coffee. He stared at Harry.

Draco's smirk broadened. "Oh, Potter, you're right. Hermione is only _obsessed_ with having sex with both of us at the same time. It's not a fetish!"

Everyone turned to stare at Hermione, who was beet red by this point. She straightened, and turning to Draco, said with all the venom she could, "I'm not the only one with an inappropriate fixation."

Draco's eye widened. He shook his head violently, while Harry chuckled. "Why does everyone's weird fetishes seem to involve me?"

This comment caused everyone to look at Draco, who also turned bright red. Hermione laughed evilly. "Draco, darling, shall I tell them about you strange fixation?" He shook his head again. "Oh, but it would be so much fun! I think, I will anyway." She turned and addressed the others. "Have any of you ever heard Draco call Harry by his first name?"

"No" Everyone said at the same time.

"Well, that's because-" She suddenly wasn't making any noise.

"Draco! Take off the Silencing Charm right now! Turnabouts, fair play!" Harry scolded.

"Fine" The blonde muttered and removed the spell.

"Thank you, Harry.' Hermione said, using a breathy emphasis on his name. Harry burst out laughing and Draco flushed scarlet! "Draco seems to have an aversion to saying Harry's first name because he thinks it sounds sexual."

Everyone gaped at Draco, who was so red in the face his scalp through his hair was red. "Awwww." Harry crooned in a singsong voice. "Widdle Dwacy's all wed in da face! How Cute!"

Draco's sneer was somewhat ruined by the bright red color of his skin. His neck was even slightly pink. Harry grinned and leaned over. In Draco's ear, he whispered, "I'm serious. It's cute." And he started nipping and licking Draco's neck. Hermione, on Harry's lap, also leaned over, but she kissed Draco on the mouth. The Hall had gone quiet again as everyone turned to watch. Harry and Hermione switched, with Harry kissing and Hermione nipping. They pulled back and there was a loud disappointed sigh from almost everyone in the room. (lol)

"Right. We have class, but we all meet tomorrow after classes to talk, just in case I don't see one of you until then. Bye." Harry said and Picked Hermione up, while standing up himself. He put her down and He, Hermione, and Draco walked out the same way they came in. the room watched them go.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

By Lunch, everyone who hadn't been at Breakfast heard about what happened. As the quartet sat down to eat, having been the last to arrive, a small first year came up to them.

"E-Excuse m-me…Mr. Potter, sir. C-Can I A-ask y-you a qu-question?"

Harry chuckled softly and smiled. " I believe you just did, but I'm open for another. My name is Harry, by the way."

"H-Hi. I-I'm Darel! Um…I-It's just th-that I-I h-heard that you and h-him were charging m-money for l-letting p-people watch y-you kiss." He took a deep breath and finished in a rush. "Is-That-True?"

"No, No it isn't. Excuse me please." Harry turned away from the young boy and scanned the room. He spotted who he was looking for and stalked over. Poking the individuals between the shoulders, he snarled. "Fred, George. Turned around and look at me right now!"

The two redheads froze and turned slowly. The sight they were met with was frightening to say the least. The Boy-who-Lived was once again in a rage that was aimed at the twins. Nostrils flaring, face deadly white, eye wide with anger, breathing ragged, he was beginning to lose control of his magic once again. The silverware, goblets, and plates on the tables began to shake. The candles flickered. Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Sirius, Remus, and Ron all stood, but didn't make a move.

In a voice that was as calm as could be and as cold as ice, Harry said softly, "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"N-Nothing, Harry. What do you mean?" George replied in a small voice. This caused the objects to shake more violently and the candles to shudder wildly.

"George, Fred, you know exactly what I mean. Some one just asked me if it was true that Draco and I were charging people to watch us kiss. What the fuck is that? And…" He held up a finger. "Don't even try to tell me that you had nothing to do with it. You are the ones who came up with that fucking PDA idea to begin with!"

"W-We're sorry, Harry. We didn't realize it would upset you."

"Upset! You call this upset!" His voice was raising now, which meant something was going to blow up very, very soon. "I'll give you upset." Harry raised both fists to his shoulders and flung his arms out and his hands open. In each palm, a giant ball of flame burned dangerously. "This is upset! Now, I suggest you get the fuck up and run before I do something I will regret later."

"O-Okay!" Fred stammered as he and George stumbled to their feet. They ran out of the Hall, slamming the doors behind them.

The tension slowly seeped from Harry's back and, when he felt Hermione's hand on his back, the flames vanished. He sighed. "I really need to learn how to control myself!"

"Yes, Potter! You do!" A shrill voice said from the staff table. Everyone in the room turned to look at Professor McGonagall. She was white as a sheet and very, very angry. "A weeks worth of detentions for you and if I ever see you threaten another student like that again…" She let the sentence trail off.

Draco spoke up immediately. "But, professor, He couldn't help it! He lost control, He—"

"There is no excuse! And you'll be in detention with him if you say so much as one more word!"

"But, professor—"

"That's it! Both of you are in detention for a week! And not another sound for anyone or you'll be joining them!"

Harry, head held high in defiance, swept down the center isle, Draco, Ron, and Hermione falling into step behind him. They stalked out of the room, leaving one highly affronted Professor and one very amused Headmaster behind.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

Next period was as boring for the quartet as humanly possible; History of Magic always was. To relieve the monotony (ten minutes into class), Harry pulled out the book on Animagus Transformation, reading through the section that describes the process.

"Professor Binns?" Harry said loudly. "May Draco and I be excused?"

"Wha-Oh, yes, go ahead." Binns said, looking slightly confused. He immediately forgot them and went back to his notes.

Harry got up and, motioning to Draco, Ron, and Hermione to follow, left the room. They got up quietly and followed.

He led them through the corridors, until he came to a stop at a tall painting of a short witch who was sitting on a lily pad in the middle of a swamp-ish pond. She looked up at them and cackled, "Password?"

"Pennywise" Harry murmured and the picture swung open. He looked up and down the corridor and, seeing no one, he shoved the other three through the door.

Once they were all inside, Harry told them to sit. Hermione turned and gasped. This was a secret even Fred and George didn't know. The room was large and warmed by the fire crackling merrily on the hearth. Big, squashy armchairs stood around a low table. The fire cast shadows over the rich blood-red velvet of the chairs and rug.

Draco, Ron, and Hermione sat. Harry paced. "I want to try this, but it's dangerous to try while I'm being drained. However, if I can do it at partial strength, then I should be able to do more at full strength. I don't know, though…" He went off on this track for a few more minutes, until he stopped pacing and turned to his friends. "I am going to try."

"Harry," Hermione said in a quiet, anxious voice. "Be careful!"

He smiled, nodded, and opened the book. Stopping at the right page, he read for a moment. Then, quietly, he chanted, "Sssihashsieth Elssseithfasha Shelshaahasss!"

"Harry? What did you—" Ron began, but Draco cut him off.

"Oh God, he's speaking Parseltongue! Please Merlin, don't let there be snakes involved in this! Please! Oh please! Oh please!" Draco pulled his knees up to his chest and began to rock back and forth. Hermione got up and went to put her arm around his shoulders, trying to comfort him.

""Sssihashsieth Elssseithfasha Shelshaahasss!" Harry called louder then before. In an instant, the room began to fill with an eerily greenish smoke. A wind blew up to whirl the wind around Harry's body. Dropping the book, he threw his hand over his head, as if calling to the heavens. ""Sssihashsieth Elssseithfasha Shelshaahasss!"

Then he disappeared.

**Oooooh, I am sooooo bad! Another Cliffy! But it just felt right to stop there Soooo. Sorry. Lol…I guess you'll just have to keep reading!**


	36. 29 Phobias, Anger, and MismatchedRobes

**Just to make absolutely sure you all understand this (sorry if you find this insulting to your intellect, but it had to be said because _some_ people don't seem to get it!) **

**MY STORY IS OOC! **

**Just in case you didn't get it the first couple of times, you know?**

**Now to get on with the actual responses to the reviews.**

**Power Punk – **Okay, you keep going the way you have been and I am gonna get nasty. I know enough swears and insult to make a sailor cringe! First off, I have read the first three book probably 6 or 8 times a piece, the four one 3 time, the fifth2 times, and the newest one once so far. I find everything you wrote in you review HIGHLY offensive! Ron is hardly in this because he annoys me. Second, Hermione's character is not a whore! She simply likes both Harry and Draco. Did you even read this? I seriously doubt it! Third, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE FIC, DON'T READ IT! And excuse me, but you haven't even written a Fic, so I would say…What do you know about writing In Character people, anyway? I think it's shameful and rude that you would even write something as insulting and odious as you did. You don't know what would shame J.K.Rowling, because Guess what? You aren't she, are you? NO, I thought not! I appreciate constructive critics and even some flames are welcome, but if you review like you did again, I will report you!

**Wow, I feel so loved by all you guys, except certain people whom I won't name who should have stopped reading if they didn't like the story. No, really I do. I got more reviews for these last chapters then ever! I feel special. LOL…**

**nandhp – **I don't get what that means. Huh?

**dracomalfoyus – **Wait…Why torture Harry? With Fluffy Pink Teddy Bears? I agree about Ron, tho. To some extent. LOL Also, Harry gets Avada Kedavra'd when he is one years old. That's how he got the scar! Remember?

**SlytherinBeauty **and** DarkKnight – **LOL. I have a question. You want me to write you a little PDA type one-shot? Gimme tow characters (or three lol) and two objects and/or places and I'll write you one. Just not Hagrid, Snape, Dumbledore, or Voldemort/Tom Riddle. KK? E-mail me or leave it as a review. My e-mail I belive you can get from the homepage link in my profile. Lol. Hope you two like this chapter.

**DragonsLady - ** Thanks, I'm flattered. And it say sMg because it's like intials on and expensive handkerchief. firstname LASTNAME middlename. Does that make sence? I am really bad at explaining thing usually. LOL. Keep reviewing!

Thanks to** RPG King, goddessa39, anime delinquent, Professor Rose, carsonsheir, SlayerWitchGilmoreGirls, funy seaweed, pikeman900, Mary-De-Silva, iluvdeath, Tinkerbellstar, Queen Asinoe, The Gryffindor Drummer, **and** RmGuccione.** I lurve the reviews!

**Now for the chappie you've all been waiting for…**

**Last Chapter…**

"Harry," Hermione said in a quiet, anxious voice. "Be careful!"

He smiled, nodded, and opened the book. Stopping at the right page, he read for a moment. Then, quietly, he chanted, "Sssihashsieth Elssseithfasha Shelshaahasss!"

"Harry? What did you—" Ron began, but Draco cut him off.

"Oh God, he's speaking Parseltongue! Please Merlin, don't let there be snakes involved in this! Please! Oh please! Oh please!" Draco pulled his knees up to his chest and began to rock back and forth. Hermione got up and went to put her arm around his shoulders, trying to comfort him.

""Sssihashsieth Elssseithfasha Shelshaahasss!" Harry called louder then before. In an instant, the room began to fill with an eerily greenish smoke. A wind blew up to whirl the wind around Harry's body. Dropping the book, he threw his hand over his head, as if calling to the heavens. ""Sssihashsieth Elssseithfasha Shelshaahasss!"

Then he disappeared.

**Chapter 29 – Phobias, Anger, and Mismatched-Robes**

Hermione screamed loudly and Ron froze. Harry was gone. The only thing left in his place was a dense fog that seemed to lie thickly on the ground, obscuring any vision they had of what lay beneath. Draco stopped rocking and stared at the fog. He shivered violently.

"What is it, Draco? What's wrong?" Hermione asked gently.

"S-s-s" He stuttered and pointed, eyes wide with horror. "S-s-s" He tried again. He jerked his head away from the sight before him and buried his face in Hermione's robes, trying to block it out. He was shivering continually now, and started rocking again.

"Dear God!" Hermione breathed. "Ron," she said in a low voice. "Go look at…it?"

Ron stood and went to the spot where Draco had pointed. He stooped to examine the thing in question.

A large black snake, with green markings, was lying on the rug, coiled tightly. It raised its head to look at Ron and opened its mouth as if to grin. The redhead's jaw dropped.

"H-Harry?" He asked quietly. The snake bobbed its head. "Sweet Merlin…Harry, could you please change back now? I think you're going to give Draco a seizure or something if you don't."

There was a small pop and another cloud of smoke appeared. When it cleared, Harry stood where the snake had lain. "Draco?" He asked cautiously.

The boy froze. He turned slowly to look up at Hermione, who smiled gently. "No more s-s-snake?" He asked in a childlike voice.

"No, no more snake."

He turned to Harry and, after a moment, seemed to come back to himself. He rose from the chair and stalked over to the raven-haired boy. "If you ever do that again, I will personally tie you up and mail you to the Dark Lord, you understand?" He said in a dangerously quiet voice, his eyes flashing. Harry didn't even flinch. "You know I'm an Ophidiophobic and you still went ahead and choose a SNAKE AS YOUR SECOND FORM!"

Harry looked straight into Draco's angry, stormy grey eyes and said calmly. "I'm sorry. I didn't choose the form. I didn't even know I was speaking Parseltongue until you told Ron I was."

Draco relaxed slightly and visibly calmed down. "I should still kick your arse!"

Harry smiled. "Like you could!"

Hermione cleared her throat. Everyone looked at her. "Um…" She said, uncertainly. "Harry…Uh." She looked him over pointedly and He looked down. He flushed slightly and grinned at her.

He stood in nothing but a pair of red silk boxer. His tanned chest looking deliciously muscled and alluringly firm as the firelight flickered over his skin. His raven hair was messier then usual, thanks to the transformation and his glasses were askew. He had the just-been-fucked look that made Hermione drool (and Draco too, though he wouldn't admit it. Malfoys don't drool...You just keep telling yourself that, Hun!). He raised an arm to nervously scratch the back of his neck. "Heh" He muttered, biting his lip.

Draco smirked. "Aw…Is wittle Hawwy shy?" He walked up to stand behind the raven-haired teen. He looked at him side-ways and his breath ghosted over the tanned skin of Harry's shoulder. "Are you ashamed of something, Harry?" He murmured.

Harry blinked.

"He most definitely isn't ashamed of anything! Or, if he is, he most certainly shouldn't be!" Hermione stated firmly glared at the blonde boy.

Harry, who had yet to blush at anything anyone said, went pink. Draco's smirk widened. "We'll see." He chuckled at the appalled look on Ron's face.

Harry cleared his throat, nervously. "Uh, guys? I'm kinda standing here in my boxers, just so you know (Draco snorted, "We noticed.")…Uh, Hermione, a little help?"

"Oh!" She squeaked. "Sorry, Harry!" She quickly muttered the spell that turned the nearest object into a pair of regulation trousers. The object happened to be Draco's robes, which he had discarded upon entering the room.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "Those are my robes! I need those."

"I think Harry needs trousers more then you need those robes at the moment." Ron stated, with a raised eyebrow.

Draco smirked again, knowing what Ron's reaction to his words would be. "I dunno. I kinda like him without trousers."

Ron fake-gagged to show his disgust, but laughed.

"I'm in need a shirt, too!" Harry cried, bringing everyone's attention back to the half-naked boy.

"Um…" Hermione looked around and spotted two logs and a green silk pillow as the only transfigurable objects in the room. Again, she muttered the spell. Another pair of trousers appeared as well as a shirt and a set of school robes. The robes, however, were Slytherin robes. "Sorry, Harry. The pillow was green and, unless you wanted green pants or a green silk shirt as a uniform, Slytherin robes are the best your gonna get."

"S'okay." He muttered, changing into the clothes as she restored Draco's robes and he put them on.

Draco looked Harry over, once he was fully dressed and sporting the Slytherin attire. "I must say. It's eerie how well those robes suit you! You really should have been in Slytherin. Especially, with the way you act sometimes."

"I almost was and if it hadn't been for Hagrid and Ron here I probably would have been. And I might have been your friend from the beginning, although I don't think you would have liked me much after a bit. Considering I probably would have taken your place as Slytherin Prince."

Ron stared at him. "What did I-"

"Hagrid and You, my dear fellow, told me that no wizard who has ever been in Slytherin as has ever turned out good. So I begged the sorting hat not to put me in Slytherin. And it didn't. Of course, I realized the next year that it wouldn't have anyway."

"And why is that?" Draco asked curious.

"Well, inside the Chamber of Secrets, I pulled the sword of Godric Gryffindor out of the sorting hat. I knew then that I was the heir of Gryffindor just as Tom Riddle was the Heir of Salazar Slytherin."

They stood for a moment in thought, until Hermione pointed out that they needed to get back to class. They nodded and left the little hidden room.

Once they entered the classroom, the entire class, who was bored out of their minds and looking for a distraction, turned. The people close enough to see gasped. Why was Harry Potter, Gryffindor Golden Boy, wearing Slytherin robes? Frantic whispers broke out. The four sat quietly and waited out the last five minutes of the lesson.

On the way to their next class, Transfiguration, Harry spotted The Twins and stopped. "Fred! George!" He called.

They stopped and backtracked to him, looks of fearful apprehension on their faces.

"Guys, I'm really sorry about that display at lunch. Seriously!" He said quietly.

"You called!" Sirius said as he randomly walked by. He laughed and disappeared back into the crowd of students.

They all gave each other confused looks. "Well, that wasn't _too_ completely random." Fred said, his voice laced with sarcasm,

"Anyway…I am sorry. I lost control! However you really shouldn't have been trying to pimp Draco and I out, or whatever you were trying to do."

"Sorry about that, mate."

"We forgive you, though."

"Thanks!" he flashed the two a smile to melt the heart (they weren't gay so it didn't work, but still), and raced of to class.

He was, of course, late. He opened the door and tried to sneak in the back. It didn't work.

"Potter! You're Late! And why on earth are you wearing Slytherin Robes?" Professor McGonagall all but shrieked when she turned to look at him.

"Um..?" He shot a nervous look at Draco, who smirked, then Hermione, who apologetic. "I…uh, I went temporarily color-blind and didn't notice I grabbed the wrong ones?"

"And why would you…I am not sure I even want to know!"

Harry's mouth dropped open and Draco, who had been turned around in his seat like everyone else, whipped around to glared at the Gryffindor head of house. "Professor, that's not…I mean…I didn't…Gah! That's not what I meant!" Harry stuttered.

"What are you talking about, Potter?"

"Didn't you mean…?" He looked at Draco again, who looked confused. "Um…"

McGonagall looked back and forth, once, twice. Then comprehension dawned on her face and she went bright red. "That isn't what I meant either, Potter! Both of get your minds out of the gutter!...Why are you late?"

Harry cleared his throat, his face slightly pink from embarrassment at having misinterpreted her words. "I was apologizing to Fred and George, Madame."

Draco smirked. Hah! Madame. He's sucking up! I'm rubbing off on him, I think.

"I'm terribly sorry for being late, Professor, but I thought it would be prudent to apologize as soon as I could." Harry continued, in a polite voice.

Her eyebrow rose. "Well…that's alright then, but that still doesn't explain why you're wearing Slytherin robes!"

"Um…"

"I can explain, Professor." Hermione said suddenly, her fingers visible crossed behind her back. McGonagall of course couldn't see this. "It's my fault."

"How? Yes, please explain, Miss Granger."

"Well…you see, Professor, I dared Harry to wear those robes for half the day. And, what with Gryffindor pride and all, he wouldn't turn down an easy dare. And we didn't think it would get him into trouble because technically he isn't out of uniform."

She looked thoughtful for a moment. Harry also crossed his fingers, which was seen by most of the students in the back out the room. Finally, she nodded. "Alright. He isn't actually out of uniform, so I will let it pass. However, I don't want to see anyone else out of House Uniform, even if it is for a dare. Next time, that won't be an acceptable excuse!" She turned to go back to the front of the class. The students up front, including Hermione, could hear her mutter, "Oddly normal on him. Eerie!"

Hermione sniggered softly. Harry took at seat next to Draco, who smirked evilly at him. He sighed. Uh-Oh, what was Draco gonna do?


	37. 30 Notes, SexGames, and EmbarrassingSi

**Sorry, this chapter is even shorter then the last one. However I thought I'd throw in a comic-relief chapter before getting in the real heavy stuff again. This chapter really doesn't matter to much so if you don't like sexual scenes, beside the fact that you've probably stopped reading by now, just don't read it. It really isn't important.**

**Tinkerbellstar – **thanks! I really appresiate your support. I was royally pissed at that person. I really hope you like this chapter!

**Mary-De-Silva - ** It is actually gonna end sooner then I thought. I'm not sure how many chapters, but soon. There is hwoever a sequal in the works! I have been meaning to ask you, is the De-Silva part of ur penname from a book or something, because it reminds me of Jesse De Silva from Mediator, by Meg Chabot! LOL Just wondering. Hope you like the chappie!

Thanks to **Aslyn, Matt, TheWatcherandReader, Queen Asinoe, The Gryffindor Drummer, goddessa39, nandhp (**ah! I see,now. Lol**), AlannaCrow (**thanks for the suggestion!**), and carsonsheir. ** I just lurve you all! LOL

**Last Chapter…**

"Well…you see, Professor, I dared Harry to wear those robes for half the day. And, what with Gryffindor pride and all, he wouldn't turn down an easy dare. And we didn't think it would get him into trouble because technically he isn't out of uniform."

She looked thoughtful for a moment. Harry also crossed his fingers, which was seen by most of the students in the back out the room. Finally, she nodded. "Alright. He isn't actually out of uniform, so I will let it pass. However, I don't want to see anyone else out of House Uniform, even if it is for a dare. Next time, that won't be an acceptable excuse!" She turned to go back to the front of the class. The students up front, including Hermione, could hear her mutter, "Oddly normal on him. Eerie!"

Hermione sniggered softly. Harry took at seat next to Draco, who smirked evilly at him. He sighed. Uh-Oh, what was Draco gonna do?

**Chapter 30 – Notes, Sex-Games, and Embarrassing-Situations**

The next ten minutes of class went by uneventfully. Draco did nothing. Hermione took copious notes. Harry sat and daydreamed. Today was a lecture day for McGonagall, which was good for Harry. He could sit a veg or sleep and get the notes from Hermione afterward.

He was just thinking about how he would repay Hermione for coping her notes for him when he felt lips at his ear. He froze. "I think it's time to pay you back for scaring the shit out of me." Draco's voice said in his ear. Harry jerked and looked sharply at the blonde who was sitting in his seat hunched over a piece of…Uh-Oh.

He was writing swiftly in shimmering green ink on a sheet of silver paper. Shit! Harry knew exactly what that piece of parchment was. He had given it to Draco.

"Should I talk dirty right in your ear, so you get a hard-on during class?" Draco's voice whispered huskily.

"Fuck!" Harry hissed and leaned over to search through his bag for his own Com-Parch, Communication-Parchment. He extracted a role of golden paper and a bottle of scarlet ink. Pulling out a quill, he sucked the tip and dipped it into the ink.

**Hermione:** He wrote quickly. **Hey, 'Mione! Draco seems to think it would be a good idea to give me a hard-on during class to get back at me!**

She spun quickly to look at him, but he motioned for her to turn back around. He had just leaned over the parchment to write again, when the lips brushed his ear again. "Guess what I can do?" The lips whispered. "I think this should be fun!"

The lips vanished, but Harry felt something else instead. Something even more alarming. A hand brushed over his chest under his shirt. He jerked straight up in his seat. A thumb brushed his nipple sending a jolt through him. Harry knew he looked flushed but he couldn't help it. He sent the dirtiest, meanest look he could muster at Draco, which was considerably meaner looking since he was in Slytherin robes.

"Do you feel alright, Potter? You look flushed." Harry froze when he heard McGonagall's voice. He quickly scrawled something on the paper and looked up.

"I-I'm fine, Professor." His voice was a little bit choked but he sounded fairly normal.

She eyed him. He dotted his paper quietly and could almost feel Draco stiffen in the seat next to him. The blonde gave a strangled gasped and turned bright pink. McGonagall looked at him, her brow furrowed. "What wrong with…?" Her eyes widened as she looked back and forth between them. Suddenly, at the front of the room, Hermione yelped and slapped a hand to her mouth. Harry grinned two seats behind her and looked fondly at the paper. It read:

**Draco: places hand on lower stomach. Caresses in slow circles heading downward. Lightly brushes…Him!**

**Hermione: Pinches left nipple softly. Tugs. Licks right nipple.**

Re-reading his handy work, Harry grinned, but the grin vanished when he felt an invisible finger trail along the inside of his thigh. "You're gonna pay for that, you whore!" Draco's voice growled into his ear.

"Wanna bet?" Harry sent back, sounding smug. His grin returned only to be whipped away, when a tongue lapped at his nipples. Yes a tongue at each nipple. He looked down in confusion. That wasn't…He looked up quickly to glare at Hermione. She, too, had taken out her Com-Parch. Fuck!

Fine! Harry thought, two can play at that game! Trying to keep his breathing even, which was difficult seeing as the tongues were now working their way down his stomach, He bent over the parchment again.

When subjects are included, it will not only make the motions, but say the words as well.

**Draco: I'm running my hand slowly up and down your abs. Lower, Lower…until. That's it. I slip me hand into your boxers, under the material. I'm stroking you, now. Making you harden. Your pants must be uncomfortably tight now.**

Before sending it, he wrote:

**Hermione: I love you, darling. I'm cupping you breast in my palms. My thumb gently rubs circles are your dark nipple. Suddenly, I slip one hand under you skirt and I can feel the wetness on your panties.**

He sent both messages at the same time. He was rewarded with a loud, strained gasp from Draco and a soft moan from Hermione. Then it was his turn to moan softly as a hand closed around him, he wasn't sure whose, and another began to stroke his arse. He jerked upwards and almost fell out of his seat.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, What on earth is the matter with you?" McGonagall said sharply.

Harry could see, out of the corner of his eye, Draco open his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Harry's phantom hand was still stroking him ever-so lightly. Hermione managed a cough, but the was it as she writhed in her seat, trying to dislodge Harry's other phantom hand from between her legs. It didn't work. "N-N-Nothing!" Harry managed to choke out, finally, but his body wouldn't keep still. His hips kept lifting off the chair of their own accord.

Ron looked over them closely and apparently figured out what was going on. He jumped to his feet and rushed first to Hermione, then Harry, then Draco, writing the same thing on each of their parchments: **STOP!**

He then turned to his Head-of-House. "Um…Professor. I think maybe I should take them to the Hospital Wing."

He hauled Draco and Harry to their feet by the arms. They all grabbed their bags and the four of them almost ran out of the classroom. Once in the hallway, Harry rounded on Draco, not realizing that the students in the class could still hear him. "This is all you damn fault! If you hadn't wanted to get back at me I never would have taken out mine and then Hermione wouldn't have taken out hers and NONE OF THAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" Harry shrieked.

"It's not all my fault! You started with the tongues!"

"Yeah, well I wouldn't have if you hadn't started with the hand! I could kick you, sometimes. That was so embarrassing!"

"Well, how do you think I feel! I actually made noise first!"

Hermione decided to jump in at that moment. "If I ever get pulled into another of you childish revenge-sex games again, I will kill both of you! I actually moaned! I could kick you!"

"Um…guys? How about we continue this conversation somewhere else? Preferably where _no one can hear you!"_

All three flushed deep scarlet and stalked off down the corridor, Ron hurrying after them. He sighed. _I am going to kill all three of them one of these days,_ He thought.


	38. 31 Looks, BlackOuts, and Detection

**The whole 'looking thoroughly snogged' idea was gleaned from a few other fics. All of which I have forgotten both title and name. Sorry…**

**I have now officially passed the 30,000 hits mark and the 130 Favorites List mark. I feel so proud! Anyway, Soooo close to the 400 reviews mark. I was shocked and pleased when I noticed it had gone over 350…**

Thanks for the kind, lovely, wonderful reviews from:** nandhp, SlytherinBeauty, Tinkerbellstar, goddessa39, The Gryffindor Drummer, Queen Asinoe, FireOpal, carsonsheir, Moony's-Wolf, RPG King, peachie1st, Professor Rose, loroi, hermione potter/katie jones, CJ, **and **Bulue Micirue Rashitertsu.**

**I am the half blood prince - **Sorry you don't like Malfoy, but he's my fave character. Lol. I'll try to but in more details. Thanks.

**Venus – **Wow, thanks! You make feel proud! Lol. That should make you're boyfriend happy, tho. Seriously, I am honored. Thanks.

**Sakura Riddle Voldemort's Long Lost Daughter The Heir To Voldemort And Salazar Slytherin And The Next Dark Lady – **Can I just call you Sakura? That would be so much easier and short. Please? Anyway. Thanks for the enthusiasm. Hope you like the chappie!

**Mary-De-Silva – **I'm glad you like it so much. Yes, I definitely have a squeal in mind. This one doesn't have enough pranks! LOL. Hope you like the chappie!

**TheWatcherandReader - **Wow, very perceptive of you…that's what I had in mind for the squeal, because there is only a few chapters left and all. Thanks.

**Seattleitegirl – **Wow, thanks! I hope to hear…er…read(?) from you in the future. Although you really don't have to check four times a day. But thanks! Lol.

**Power Punk – **You know what? I can't even be bothered to be pissed at you. You are not worth my time. If you can't see how calling my writing shameful to the author is offensive, then I'm not gonna explain it to you. Honesty is one thing and I appreciate honesty, but be rude and offensive is quite another. And, sorry if it bothers you, but if I…how did you put it? Oh. "cant take the heat" and the rest of the goes I should get out of the game…well I think if I did that, I would disappoint some faith and kind reviewers of mine, who by the way disagree with you. So I think I'll stick around. Oh, and if you review again, I won't be answering it. Thanks ever so.

**Now on with the chappie…**

**Last chapter…**

He hauled Draco and Harry to their feet by the arms. They all grabbed their bags and the four of them almost ran out of the classroom. Once in the hallway, Harry rounded on Draco, not realizing that the students in the class could still hear him. "This is all you damn fault! If you hadn't wanted to get back at me I never would have taken out mine and then Hermione wouldn't have taken out hers and NONE OF THAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" Harry shrieked.

"It's not all my fault! You started with the tongues!"

"Yeah, well I wouldn't have if you hadn't started with the hand! I could kick you, sometimes. That was so embarrassing!"

"Well, how do you think I feel! I actually made noise first!"

Hermione decided to jump in at that moment. "If I ever get pulled into another of you childish revenge-sex games again, I will kill both of you! I actually moaned! I could kick you!"

"Um…guys? How about we continue this conversation somewhere else? Preferably where _no one can hear you!"_

All three flushed deep scarlet and stalked off down the corridor, Ron hurrying after them. He sighed. _I am going to kill all three of them one of these days,_ He thought.

**Chapter 31 – Looks, Blackouts, and Detection**

Halfway across the Entrance Hall on their way to their Common Room, Harry stopped. "Guys, I just remember. I left a book in the Gryffindor dorms a while back…I...I think it might be helpful. Should we go and get it?"

Hermione nodded vigorously and Ron smiled at her, saying, "I'll stay here and wait. You guys go."

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

In the Gryffindor Common Room, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Ginny sat by the fire gossiping. Well, it was more like Seamus and Ginny were gossiping and the other two were just listening. "So, what did you think of Harry's little performance this morning? You know, the threein'?" Ginny asked eagerly.

Seamus looked thoughtful. "Well…I don't think they were kissing all that, you know, intimately. I mean, you could so tell. It was chaste."

"How so?"

"Well, none of them had that look."

"Huh?"

"Oh come off it! You know, the 'I-have-just-been-snogging-the-living-hells-out-of-someone' Look."

"The what?"

"The-" Any further explanation by Seamus was stopped by the Portrait Hole opening and Harry emerging. Seamus was up and next to him like a shot. "Come here! This is what I mean! The Thoroughly Snogged Look."

Ginny, Neville, and Dean made their way over and examined Harry as he looked at the four with confusion, which was intensified when Draco stumbled through the Portrait saying, "Well, Why the hell are you stopped there? Move!"

Harry moved and looked back at the blonde. His hair was mussed and his faced was flushed, lips slightly swollen. "Um…?"

"OH MY GAWD!" Seamus squealed. "You two have been snogging in the hallway!"

Everyone froze and stared at Seamus. "How did you—" Harry began, but Draco slapped a hand over his mouth.

"What on earth are you talking about, Finnigan?" He sneered.

Seamus had a smug look on his face. "I knew it! You've been snogging each other in the hallway. You look it!"

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong…" said a voice from behind Harry. "They've been snogging me." Hermione stated with a grin as she came through.

Seamus squealed again. Harry was having difficulty focusing on the conversation. He blinked twice to try to clear his head. It worked. "Guys? Can we stop talking about Hermione, Draco, and my snogging habits and get what I came for?"

They all turned to him. Seamus batted his eyelashes and asked sexily, "Am I what you came for, Harry?"

Harry just looked at him dumbly, but Draco and Hermione both growled. Draco snarled, "Back off, Finnigan! Two against one isn't good odds to begin with and you'd be dealing with a Malfoy, who never play fair, and Hermione, who is the top in the year. So step off. And don't ever do that again."

Harry nodded. "Yea, please don't. It was kinda weird. Anyway, aren't you dating Dean?"

Seamus had the good grace to blush and mumble an apology. They all trooped up to the boys dorm and Harry retrieved his book. He had just slipped into his pocket when a sharp pain sliced through his head. He clapped a hand to his forehead and leaned heavily on the stair railing. He felt an arm around his shoulders. "Potter? Claws, Are you okay?" Draco murmured.

Harry blinked and the pain was gone. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just…uh, just the beginning of a headache."

Draco nodded, but still looked worried.

Leaving the others in the Common Room, Harry, Hermione, and Draco made their way down to the Entrance Hall where Ron was waiting. In the middle of the Hall, Harry halted. He stood frozen on the spot. His three friends looked at him worriedly. "Harry?" Ron said quietly.

Harry didn't respond. His eyes were glazed and unfocused. He began to shake violently. Hermione let her gazed travel over him slowly, taking in his condition. She turned to Draco. "You're fastest runner of the three of us and you know almost as many passageways and short-cuts as Harry. Get Madame Pomfrey. Now!"

Draco didn't need to be told twice. He took off in the direction of the Hospital Wing. Hermione then returned her attention to the shaking boy in front of her. Slowly, so very slowly, his legs gave out and he slid to the floor. She helped Ron drag him over to the wall and sit him against it. His pupils were dilated and his face was terribly flushed.

"Ron," Hermione murmured quietly. "This must be a side affect of the Depletion…I can't remember anything like this from any of the books I read…Ron, I'm worried."

Ron hugged her tightly as she began to weep softly. A hiss from behind him made him pull away and turn to see Draco had returned with Pom. "Potter's not out of it for ten minutes and you're already making movies on his girl? Nice, Weasley!" He snarled.

Ron just shook his head. Hermione threw herself at Draco, her soft weeping becoming hysterical. "He has to be okay! He can't die! I can't lose him, Draco, Ron. I can't! He's been through too much already! Why him? Why Harry? Why?" Draco held her close, saying nothing, but his face, usually a mask of indifference, showed it all.

Madame Pomfrey took over care of Harry, who was now only semi-conscious. She clucked and looked him over. "Oh, Dear." She whispered and cast a hover Charm on him to take him to the infirmary.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

Upon waking up a few hours later, Harry felt perfectly healthy. He sat up and looked around him. The Hospital Wing. Draco was asleep, draped over the chair to the left of his bed, while Ron was similarly on the right. He glanced down to find Hermione curled up next to him, asleep, her face streaked with tears. He reached out a finger and brushed them away. The brown-haired girl jerked and looked up. She visibly relaxed and smiled.

"Hello, Harry." She whispered.

"Hello, Hermione. Why am I in the Hospital Wing?" He asked smiling back.

Her face fell. "Harry, I…we don't have anymore time for research, Love. You are already half drained. Madame Pomfrey was shocked you were even still alive, never mind at only the halfway mark. However, you need to find him. Now!"

He looked into her grieving eyes and smile reassuringly at her. "Everything will be fine, 'Mione. I promise. Everything will be okay." He stroked her hair, when she laid her head back down, until she fell asleep.

His mind was working over time. Half power…that meant he needed to find Snape now, tonight. He needed his magic. He could not risk being at Half-power if Voldemort chose to strike. He quickly and quietly got out of bed, making sure not to disturb his girl. He dressed silently. With a wave of his wand, he left his three friends a note signed Claws, so they would know not to tell anyone but the Marauders.

Making his way as quickly and noiselessly as possible, he left the Hospital Wing for his own room. He took out the Record Book from under his bed and wrote into it something for later use, so he wouldn't forget and, also, the beginning of an account of what was happening to him. He replaced it, changed into clean robes without the school insignia on them, and went into the Supply Room. In the far back corner sat the cauldron filled with the potion he and Draco had been secretly brewing since they found out what the curse was. Luckily, it had been done for about two days and aging only helped it. He gathered four vials full and left the rest. It was called Liquid Agony, a potion that had been banned so long ago by the Ministry that most people didn't even know of its existence. If they had, Voldemort would have used it, but he hadn't, thank Merlin.

Liquid Agony was just as its name implies. It causes a sensation, in small doses, that is quite similar to the Crusiatus Curse: white hot knives piercing every inch of your skin. In mid-sized doses, it causes the feeling that all you skin being torn very slowly from your body. However, in large doses, the effect is instant insanity, because the potion does not have the ability to kill. If taken in large doses, the pain that results is not handled by the body and mind, which are unable to cope, and the victim is driven to insanity. No one knows what to liken that pain to because no one has ever been sane and coherent enough to describe it after being subjected to a large dose of Liquid Agony.

Harry slipped the vials into his robes and left. In the Common Room, he pulled out the Map. "I will find you, one way or other, Snivellus!" He vowed. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good…"

The Map unfolded and ink blossomed across its surface. He examined it very carefully, praying that his quarry was still in the castle. Letting out a soft triumphant 'ha!' he closed the Map. "Mischief Managed!"

He transformed into a panther, needing the speed and disguise though knowing it would drain his strength. He quickly made his way down to the dungeons. Transforming back into himself, he threw open the door of Snape's old, abandoned quarters and found them not as abandoned as they should be.

The greasy-haired, ex-potions master sat staring blindly into the blazing fire. Harry stalked into the room and slammed the door, causing the hook-nosed man to leap to his feet, wand drawn. Once he saw whom he was facing and the wand already residing in Harry's hand, his gaunt face lost something. Maybe it was the slight glimmer of hope that had previously resided in his eyes, or maybe it was the superior air he usually had, or maybe it was faith in the mark that he bore openly on his sleeveless forearm, Harry wasn't sure. Perhaps, he thought, it was all three.

They stood, in complete silence, just staring each other down for several minutes, until Harry spoke. "You know why I am here." It was a statement, not a question.

"To kill me."


	39. 32 Torture, Disgust, and Pain

**Last chapter was the most per-chapter reviews I have ever gotten. Thanks, I'm so proud! I HAVE OFFICUALLY PASSED THE 400 REVIEW MARK! I AM SOOOO PROUD! THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!**

Thanks! to:** The Gryffindor Drummer, TheWatcherandReader, okicantthinkofastupidpenname, NohbdyThere, Sakura Riddle **(thanks!)**, ginny's dragon, kagsir, Samantha Wood, iluvdeath, Himaru Arashi, Danni, nandhp, **and to everyone who read it! thank you!

**Queen Asinoe – **all will be explained, have no fear!

**Mary-De-Silva – **sorry about the cliffie, really I am. But here is what you've been waiting for! LOL hope it doesn't disappoint!

**Professor Rose - ** Yeah, I like the pranks you sent me. I think I might use one of them in the squeal, because I don't think there will be any more pranks in this one. Thanks!

**Scott - ** there will be more Hermione/Harry coming…you know when they wake up and realize Harry's missing and the reunion and all. Promise. Draco is going to drop back for a bit. K? Thanks for the review!

**Last Chapter…**

He transformed into a panther, needing the speed and disguise though knowing it would drain his strength. He quickly made his way down to the dungeons. Transforming back into himself, he threw open the door of Snape's old, abandoned quarters and found them not as abandoned as they should be.

The greasy-haired, ex-potions master sat staring blindly into the blazing fire. Harry stalked into the room and slammed the door, causing the hook-nosed man to leap to his feet, wand drawn. Once he saw whom he was facing and the wand already residing in Harry's hand, his gaunt face lost something. Maybe it was the slight glimmer of hope that had previously resided in his eyes, or maybe it was the superior air he usually had, or maybe it was faith in the mark that he bore openly on his sleeveless forearm, Harry wasn't sure. Perhaps, he thought, it was all three.

They stood, in complete silence, just staring each other down for several minutes, until Harry spoke. "You know why I am here." It was a statement, not a question.

"To kill me."

**Chapter 32 – Torture, Disgust, and Pain**

"That's right, 10 points to Slytherin." Harry sneered at the former Potion's master. "I knew I should have check the Map sooner. Of Course, Hogwarts is the only place you'd go. This is the only place you can go."

Snape was silent. He simply stood and glared at the raven-haired man in front of him.

"Well, Snivellus. How does it feel? To know that you are about to die?"

"Quite confident, aren't we?" Snape hissed with a poor reflection of his old self.

"Well…yes." Harry smirked. "You see, I am more powerful the you could ever imagine. To drain me fully, it would take at least another month and, by that time, I'd be gone from Hogwarts. You'd have to follow and risk exposing yourself."

Snape's eye narrowed. He waved his wand quickly and muttered, "_Revelio!"_

Harry glowed green for a moment. Snape's lip curled in disgust. "Halfway! There is no possible way your only Halfway drained!"

"Oh, but there is. I have more power at my command then you could imagine. Now, I am sick of this conversation. Let's get on with this."

Harry entered the room fully and, with a wave of his empty hand, the lights came on and the furniture vanished. He took dueling stance and Snape did the same, worry clearly visible on his face no matter how hard he tried to conceal it. They bowed to one another briefly and moved apart. Facing each other again, Harry smirked. "Unforgivables are obviously permitted."

Snape nodded, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry dodged it easily. "_Petrificus Totalus!"_

Snape froze, his arms and legs snapping to his sides. A condescending smirk frozen on his face. Harry quickly removed the first vial from his pocket. Snape's eyes followed it, confused. Harry removed the spell on Snape's face and threw up a powerful Silencing Spell. "Is that the best you could do, Potter? A full-body bind?" The convict scoffed.

Harry smiled grimly. "No, Snivellus. I simply had to make sure you could move or try to break this vial when I fed you this potion. Now, Potion's Master, let's test your knowledge of obscure, banned potions. This is called Liquid Agony. What does it do?"

The greasy-haired man's eyes went wide, in terror. His fear was evident in his voice when he said. "You can't possibly have the ingredients for that potion."

Harry sneered. "It is very helpful to have a friend with a Death Eater for a father. They have the most interesting books in their libraries, you know." He said in a mockingly cheerful voice. "Draco's library was amazingly helpful."

"Draco? Draco Malfoy? He would never—" Fear most prominent in his voice now.

"Be friends with me? Let me use his father's library? Oh, I beg to differ, but he did and he has. Lovers do generally help one another." He said, maliciously. Snape looked ill. Whether from terror or revulsion, Harry couldn't tell. "Now, we are going to see if Draco and I brewed this potion correctly and you, my dear Snivellus, are going to be my tester."

The ex-teacher immediately shut his jaws tightly. Harry shook his head, sadly. "Don't make me Imperio you to make you open your mouth…I could always Crucio you to make you scream. You do remember the last time I put you under that Curse, don't you?"

Despite the Full-body bind, Snape shuddered, but his mouth remained closed. Harry sighed. "_Crucio_!"

Snape managed to keep his mouth closed for a full minute, before he screamed. As soon as his mouth was open, Harry emptied the vial into it and removed to Curse. However, Snape's earsplitting agony-filled screams didn't cease. They echoed off the stones and bounced back until Harry was forced to cover his ears.

After about ten or fifteen minutes, the screams tapered off. Harry looked up. "Ah, It wore off. Now, I have some questions for you."

Once again, Snape's mouth was tightly closed.

"Now, now. That will never do." The raven-haired Gryffindor pulled another vial out of his robes. Snape's eye followed his hand. "I have two more of these. The one you just took was a small dose, as is this one. The two in my pocket are mid-sized and large. If you don't talk, I will force-feed you the mid-sized dose, which is said to cause the sensation of all you skin being torn from your body. Now, I don't really care whether if I have to feed it to you or not, so it's your call. Answer or not."

Snape swallowed hard and nodded. "What?" He said in a raspy, disgusted voice.

Harry's lip turned up in a smug, evil smile. "Good, boy. Now, where is the fucking traitor, Wormtail, hiding?"

"Who?"

"Peter Pettigrew! Where is he?" Harry snarled.

"H-He's…he's in Godric's Hallow. In your house…" The gaunt man faltered.

Harry's emerald eyes, already darker then normal from his anger at Snape, turned black with rage. In an admirable feat, he managed to keep his control. He could not afford to lose it, now. Not if he wanted to be alive tomorrow. "Alright, "He said quietly. "Why are you draining me? Oh, and if you lie, I will know and I'll give you all three vials at once. If you know this potion well enough, you'll know that it does not have the ability to kill."

"I-I…You! I hate you! You ruined everything! I was my Lord right Hand and you ruined everything! I knew you had power so I drained you, so My Master could attack when you were weakest! You're a filthy Mudblood-loving child! You should not have been able to beat the Mighty Dark Lord!"

Harry had figured as much, though he hadn't realized Snape was still working for Voldemort. "Why is Wormtail in Godric's Hallow?"

"He's hiding from the Dark Lord. I am his secret keeper. How…how did you know he was still alive?"

That was news. Well, he'd have to take care of Wormtail later. "It was the only way. He had to have helped you. Now, traitor, where is your master? Where is that sorry excuse for a wizard…no sorry excuse for a human being, hiding?"

Snape looked reluctant. His lips were set in a thin line. Harry sighed and shook his head. "No? All right then. _Patefacio!_"

Snape's jaw snapped open. Harry slipped the vial into his pocket and removed a different one. It contained more liquid then the previous vial. The greasy-haired man shuddered. Harry uncorked the vial and poured the contents down Snape's throat, muttering the counter curse for the Ajar Charm.

The agony became clearly visible one the tortured man's face. His screams reverberated off the walls and cut into Harry's very bones. The pain was so intense, it cause his body to throw off the Full-Body Bind. He writhed in agonizing pain. Harry turned away, suddenly not able to watch the horror he was inflicting on his former Potion's teacher. He cringed slightly as the screams grew raspy and horse. He hazarded a glance back at the black-haired man in front of him to see the Snape's eyes were glazed with the pain he could no longer feel. His body was rejecting conscious thought now. The mid-sized dose combine with the former dose and the usage of the Crusiatus Curse was having the same effect as a large dose of the potion would. The intelligence, no matter how warped, was gone from his eyes.

Harry swallowed hard, disgusted with himself. He braced himself for what he would have to do next and raised his wand. "_Avada Kedavra!"_

The gaunt figure slumped to the floor as life fled his body.

Harry gasped at the feeling of taking another's life. It was revolting. He felt if not dirty then evil. Hermione would hate him after this, so would Ron and Draco. Despair and guilt settled like a lead weight on his heart. He muttered a harmless spell to clear his wand, should it be checked. He felt himself loosing consciousness and managed to call back a chair to faint into. He had drained his remaining magic and strength using the Unforgivable, He thought before the world went black.


	40. 33 Guilt, Rejections, and Reactions

Thanks to:** TheWatcherandReader, Queen Asinoe, The Gryffindor Drummer, Tinkerbellstar, nandhp, Moony's-Wolf, Professor Rose, tuxedo cat, xAngelxofxMusicx, **and** Mary-De-Silva **(Actually I thought liljean15690's review was hilarious. I have never been called an insane psycho bitch before. LOL. And she didn't even spell psycho correctly!)

**NoTeS SiStEr – **Thanks. No, I haven't updated Betrayal. I am in the process of overhauling it and one of my friends took my notebooks to read it sometime in May and went on summer break without giving them back so…I will update in the near future. I re-read your review and you're right. It does seem a little like Dark Jewels. So, I am fixing that to. It can't be like someone else work if it ever gets published, so…thanks!

**Now on with the chappie…**

**Last Chapter…**

Harry swallowed hard, disgusted with himself. He braced himself for what he would have to do next and raised his wand. "_Avada Kedavra!"_

The gaunt figure slumped to the floor as life fled his body.

Harry gasped at the feeling of taking another's life. It was revolting. He felt, if not dirty, then evil. Hermione would hate him after this, so would Ron and Draco. Despair and guilt settled like a lead weight on his heart. He muttered a harmless spell to clear his wand, should it be checked. He felt himself loosing consciousness and managed to call back a chair to faint into. He had drained his remaining magic and strength using the Unforgivable, He thought before the world went black.

**Chapter 33 – Guilt, Rejections, and Reactions**

A voice was shouting far in the distance. It was calling his name. Harry knew that voice, but he couldn't seem to reach it. It seemed so far away. Then another voice joined it. Ron was calling him too. They both were getting closer; he could almost feel them, but something…no, someone was missing. A third voice joined his two best friends. Draco.

"Hermione?" He croaked softly. The darkness reseeded from his vision and the trio came into view.

"OH MY GOD! Harry!" Hermione shrieked and threw herself at him. He smiled wearily and hugged her.

"Where am I?" He asked looking around. A hazy memory surfaced of Snape and a duel and torture, but that couldn't be right…Could it? He caught sight of the greasy-haired man's lifeless corpse and recoiled. Hermione stepped away and looked at him questioningly. He wasn't looking at her; his eyes were fixed on Snape's dead body.

"Harry, it's okay. He can't hurt you anymore." She whispered comfortingly.

Harry shuddered. Hurt. Why had he done that? It wasn't like him. He was disgusted with himself. He hated what he did, even if it was to Snape. He turned his back on the corpse and his friends. "No, Hermione." She reached out to lay a hand on his shoulders. "NO! Leave me alone! Don't touch me! No one touch me!"

She snatched her hand back as if she'd been burned. Tears welled in her brown eyes. "Why?" She choked.

"Because…" He turned unseeing eyes to the wall. "I'm evil. Please…just don't touch me. I…I don't want to contaminate you."

Hermione, Ron, and Draco looked at one another in confusion. "Harry?" Draco asked quietly, deliberately using his first name. "Harry, what are you talking about?"

"I-I'm evil, Draco. Hermione…just…I can't do this. I don't understand how…It wasn't me…I'm not…I wouldn't…" He trailed off.

Hermione looked confused, as did Ron, but Draco's eyes widened in horror. "Oh…Sweet Merlin. Harry did you…?"

Harry turned glazed eyes to him and nodded.

Draco took a deep breath and went over to examine the body. He bit his lip and said quietly, "He was tortured into insanity, before being subjected to the Killing Curse." He waved his wand once over Snape's cold forehead. "He was placed under the Crusiatus Curse at some point in the last 24 hours."

They all turned to stare at Harry, who was curled tightly into a ball on his chair. He was crying softly. "Why, Harry?" Hermione asked gently.

"I-I thought…maybe I could burn the Curse off. I don't…I don't know. It didn't work. I had to kill him. I…He…he told me where Wormtail is. But when he w-wouldn't say where Voldemort was I…I…I gave him the medium vial. That combined with the small dose I gave him earlier and the Curse I put on him for exactly one minute drove him over. I realized then that it hadn't worked. Even thought he was insane, I was still being drained, so I had to. I didn't want to, but I had to. I did it the quickest way I knew how. I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry." Harry's voice had become robotic until the last sentence. He buried he head in his knees and wept.

Hermione smiled softly at him. "Harry, this is why you aren't evil. Because you feel guilty. Do you think that it Snape had been in your position and you were dead, He would feel that least bit remorseful? He might be sorry he lost such a great source of power maybe, but he would feel sorry you were dead. He would be crying or guilty that he'd killed you. You are not evil and I refuse to leave you alone!" Her voice broke no argument. He looked up at her, tear still glistening in his eyes which shown with a glimmer of Hope.

She took his hands and pulled Harry to his feet. Hermione slipped her hands around his neck and they embraced. He clung to her as if she was his only hope, his anchor to his life.

"Thank you." He whispered softly into her hair. She pulled back and cupped his face in her hands, brushing away his tears with her thumbs. She smiled and kissed him lightly. He smiled, "I…I thought you would hate me." He turned to encompass all three. "All of you. I was afraid you'd be disgusted with me."

"Potter, don't be a fool. I helped you brew that goddamned potion." Draco smiled.

Ron and Hermione looked at him. "What potion?" Ron said cautiously.

Draco looked ashamed. "Liquid Agony"

Hermione gasped. "I am ashamed of both of you! I thought you were smarter then that, Draco. And you!" She turned to Harry, who looked miserable again. Her face softened. "Well, I think you've been through enough. Now, you'll never do that again."

Harry averted his eyes, staring at the floor. She raised an eyebrow. "Hermione, He told me where Wormtail is."

"Well, surely that doesn't matter. Wormtail probably has a secret keeper."

"Snape was his Secret keeper."

Hermione froze. She shuddered and said. "We'll talk about this later. Right now, you have to go to the Hospital Wing and get checked to see if your magic is returning. Professor Dumbledore has been notified that we found you and what happened. "

The four made there was soberly up to the Hospital Wing, where Madame Pomfrey declared him perfectly fine. "Your magic is returning faster then I thought possible. You'll be at full power in two or three days."

He nodded his thanks and they left.

They met Sirius and Remus in their Common Room. Sirius hugged Harry hard, as did Remus. "We thought we'd lost you, as cliché as that sounds." Remus said quietly.

Harry smiled wanly. "It'd take more then a crazy Potion's Master to kill me. I would dream of dieing on you guys." He slipped his arm around Hermione's shoulder. She beamed up at him.

" I think you should go to sleep, Claws. You look beat." Sirius observed.

Harry shook his head. "No, I have to tell Dumbledore what I did. Then I can sleep, if I don't get sent to Azkaban."

So saying, he swept out of the room with Hermione, presumably on his way to speak to the headmaster.

Sirius and Remus shot questioning looks at Draco and Ron. Draco sighed, "I think we should all sit down and I can tell you what I gleaned from my brief inspection of the body."

The blonde Slytherin quickly explained about the potion he and Harry had brewed and what he'd found on Snape's corpse. When he was done, Sirius snarled, "He can't possibly be guilty. Snape was an evil, double-crossing, backstabbing git. He deserved everything he got!"

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed, appalled. "Don't say something like that. We have no right to judge anyone, even evil bastards like Snape."

An hour passed and, finally, Harry and Hermione returned. He waved off everyone's questions and went directly up to his room. Falling into bed with his clothes on, he fell immediately to sleep; comforted in the knowledge that the headmaster didn't think he was evil either.


	41. 34 Worries, Forms, and Speechlessness

_**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:**_

**Sorry guys, Chapters aren't gonna get much longer, I don't think. Not really possible considering there is only 3 or 4 chapters left. LOL. Well, actually, due to the fact that I have deprived you all of your H/Hr encounters, I will add a bit of a cookie! LOL! I will post the name of the sequel in the last chapter if I come up with a name. But just in case, if you want to be notified of the name, email me at or preferably the yahoo one because I don't know if the other one works. You could also leave a comment on my blog, which you can access through my profile; it's my, homepage…yeah. If you e-mail me, I'll email you when the first chapter is posted and when I come up with a name. K? Oh and sorry for another cliffie! I just had to!**

**I need for girls names and a group name. okay? It's like S-G Marauders is Harry's groups name, ya know? KK!**

Thanks to:** nandhp, Moony's-Wolf, Mary-De-Silva **(congrats on getting a laptop!),** Tinkerbellstar, Queen Asinoe, okicantthinkofastupidpenname, MarauderGirl101, TheWatcherandReader, Sakura Riddle, Professor Rose, The Gryffindor Drummer, Legion92000, **and **harkat mulds! ** I lurve you guys! Keep the reviews coming!

**PS. VeryFirstMarauderGirl? You still there? Haven't heard in a while, just checking. weeps LOL!**

**Now on with the chappie…**

**Last Chapter**

The blonde Slytherin quickly explained about the potion he and Harry had brewed and what he'd found on Snape's corpse. When he was done, Sirius snarled, "He can't possibly be guilty. Snape was an evil, double-crossing, backstabbing git. He deserved everything he got!"

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed, appalled. "Don't say something like that. We have no right to judge anyone, even evil bastards like Snape."

An hour passed and, finally, Harry and Hermione returned. He waved off everyone's questions and went directly up to his room. Falling into bed with his clothes on, he fell immediately to sleep; comforted in the knowledge that the headmaster didn't think he was evil either.

**Chapter 34 – Worries, Forms, and Speechlessness**

**COOKIE:**

The next morning dawned much to early and much to bright for Harry. He reluctantly opened his eyes to find himself presented with a rather pleasant sight. Hermione was curled up next to him on the bed, sleeping peacefully and looking for all the world like an angel. Her soft brown locks cascading over her face, black lashes fanning over creamy skin.

"I could get used to this!" Harry murmured softly, staring down at his dosing girlfriend. His eyes, filled with love a second before, were suddenly glinting with mischief. He leaned down and planted butterfly kisses across her cheeks and nose. Her chocolate-brown eyes opened slowly.

She looked up at him, muttering drowsily, "Whatsmatta?"

He smiled warmly and kissed her lightly on the mouth. The kiss was innocent, but his eyes were not. Finally fully awake, Hermione suddenly realized where she was. She squeaked softly. Harry laughed. "'Mione, darling, you are adorable. Come here!" He said, softly.

Slipping down further on the bed, he pulled her on top of him. Running his hands over her shoulders, he pushed off her already unbuttoned blouse. Flinging it over the bed, he stopped. There were voices on the stairs. He deftly grabbed his wand, flung a locking spell at the door, and threw up a Silencing Spell. She smiled down and him and bent to kiss him. Her velvety tongue darted out to sweep over his bottom lips and he chuckle into her mouth, allowing her access to his. Kissing Harry heatedly, her nimbly fingers swiftly undid the buttons on his school shirt. Smiling against her lips, he flipped her easily onto her back. He broke away and began nibbling and licking her neck. His teeth left a nice mark on the skin at the crook of her neck and she moaned softly. He smirked at the sound.

Hermione ran her hand up and down, caressing Harry's naked back. He slipped his hands under her and unclipped her annoying bra, annoying because it wasn't allowing him access to her tempting breasts. Once the offending garment was gone, he fastened his lips over one dark nipple and began to suck. Hermione moaned in pleasure and squirmed slightly. She brought her hands around to run down his chest to the waistband of his school trousers. She slowly undid the button and tugged the zipper down. She slid the pants down as far as she could reach and brought her hand up to cup his growing erection. She smiled and squeezed softly. Harry gasped around her breast and bit her lightly. She cried out, a sweet mix of pain and pleasure she had never felt before. Harry's hands quickly traveled down her sides to her school skirt, which he removed with all alacrity. He tugged down her panties as well and lifted up on an elbow to gaze at her naked form. She blushed under his stare and moved to cover herself. He stopped her with a smiled and murmured, "No. Don't. You're beautiful. An angel with broken wings."

She looked at him questioningly. "Why broken wings?"

He smiled ruefully. "Because if you didn't have broken wings you mostly definitely would have gone back to heaven and left me here to mourn my loss of you."

She smile, her eyes glistening with unshed tears as she stared at him. "No, I wouldn't. If I were angel, I would take you with me back to heaven, because it would be heaven without you."

He looked into her eyes, love radiating off him. "You're my angel with broken wings. We have to stay here on earth because of your broken wings, but I'm glad and I love you, Hermione."

A single teardrop slipped out of the corner of her left eye and she kissed him lightly. "I love you, too, Harry."

The chaste kissed turned passionate and her hand snaked down to tugged at his boxers. Finally, they were both naked and Hermione ground herself into Harry, who moaned in response.

The Silencing Charm Harry had put up was a very low grade one and Hermione scream of pleasure broke it easily. Harry's cry followed almost instantaneously.

**COOKIE IS DONE!**

The two screams from Harry's room caused Remus to leap off the couch, upon which he had been reading a book, and race up stairs, followed closely by Sirius and Draco, who were the only other two there. Remus tried Harry's door, but found it was locked with a rather strong spell. He removed it.

Meanwhile, inside the room Harry and Hermione were quickly getting under the covers, realizing to late that the Silencing Charm had been too weak. They grinned sheepishly, when Remus threw open the door and he, Sirius, and Draco rushed in. Upon seeing the couple in bed obviously naked, Remus turned bright red. Sirius chuckled and Draco eyed them.

"Please do not tell me that we just ran all the way up here because you two didn't put up a strong enough silencer!" Remus said.

"Uh…Okay then. I won't." Harry grinned at him.

"Okay, then what was that?"

"You told me not to tell you!"

Remus groaned and banged his head against the wall. Everyone laughed.

Draco turned to the couple. "You two look very…"

"Don't!" Remus almost screeched. "I really don't want to here what you think they look like!"

Draco smirked, as did Harry. "I was going to say content, but delicious also comes to mind. As does fuckable. And Sexy."

Remus groaned again, "I am going to go oblivate myself now." He left the room.

Sirius laughed heartily and, leaving as well, said, "You three have fun now!"

When he was gone, Draco once again eyed the naked couple. Harry chuckle and looked at Hermione. She smiled. He turned back to Draco. "Care to join us?"

Once again the Silencing Charm was shattered, but this time the two teachers down stairs sis not go up to check if everyone was all right. Sirius just laughed at the look on Remus's face. Remus wrinkled his nose and said, "Why did that not sound like Harry or Hermione?"

This made Sirius laugh harder. "Because that was Draco." He managed to choke out between laughs.

Remus grimaced. "Next time I won't ask. Don't tell Ron, by the way. I am sick of having to wake him up every time he faints because he caught them kissing or something. It's really getting annoying."

Sirius was hysterical by this time. He managed to calm down finally. A few minutes later when Harry, Hermione, and Draco came down the stair fully dressed, he burst into hysterical laughter again. Remus, once again, wrinkled his nose, but chose wisely not to comment.

"Where is Ron?" Harry asked, his brow furrowing.

"Ron? Oh…I think he went out with Luna Lovegood about ten minutes before you broke you Silencing Charms."

"How do you know we even but one up?" Hermione asked frowning.

"Because Ron said you were still asleep. He said there wasn't any noise coming from your room, so he figured you hadn't woken up yet."

Harry grinned and plopped down on the couch opposite the werewolf, pulling Hermione onto his lap and Draco down next to him. "I can't believe we only have two weeks left until exams."

"I know. The year just flew by." Hermione murmured, her head resting on Harry's shoulder. She sat facing Draco with her feet in his lap. Harry had one arm around her waist and the other around Draco's shoulders. She sighed contentedly.

Harry glanced at Hermione, then Draco. He looked up at Remus and Sirius. "Guy? Can I tell you something in strictest Marauders confidence?"

They both looked up and sat back, nodding. "Sirius? Promise?"

The black-haired man looked hurt. "Have I ever given reason for you to doubt me, Harry?"

Harry raise and eyebrow and glanced at Remus, who had a similar look on his face. "Fine! That was one time! And, as you all know, Snape i-was a double-crossing, greasy git! It would have saved us all a lot of trouble if Remus had of eaten him!"

"Sirius!" Remus and Hermione cried at the same time, looking appalled. Harry's eyes were cloud with guilt and sadness. Hermione looked at him sharply. "Harold James Daemon Potter! Stop that right now!"

He looked startled, with no hint of guilt lingering in his eyes. He flushed a deep red and muttered, "How the hell did you know both my middle names? Remus and Sirius don't even know them…well didn't!"

Remus and Sirius, indeed, looked shocked by the name Daemon to prove that they didn't know of its existence. Hermione grinned wolfishly. "I know a lot about you, Harry. Like how, when you were five, you sat on a toy soldier and now you have a lovely little scar on your bum because of it."

Harry turned even redder then before. "How did you know that?"

"I read your school file."

He spluttered, "How?"

"Well," Hermione glanced at the two teachers present, who smirked at her. "I kind of nicked it from Professor McGonagall's office, using you Cloak."

Harry groaned and banged his head against the back of the couch. "Great! Anyway…can I get on with what I was trying to say…First both of you swear never to tell anyone about this without my permission!"

The two adults placed their left hands over their hearts and chorused. "I solemnly swear that I won't tell anyone with out you permission."

Harry smiled. "Good, and Remus, I know your going to insist I tell Dumbledore, but I have my reasons, which I will explain."

Remus looked worried by this, "Harry…It's not…it's not dangerous, is it?"

Harry chuckled. "No. I…"He glanced at Hermione. "I think I ought to show you, rather then trying to tell you." Hermione nodded and Remus quirked a brow.

Harry moved Hermione onto Draco's lap, who chuckled, and got up. Hermione followed suit and then sat back down were Harry had just been. Harry turned to the Slytherin. "Dray, you might want to leave…"

Draco went pale and hurriedly left the room.

"Why did he have to leave?" Sirius asked, watching the blonde boy go.

"Well, he's an Ophidiophobic."

"What does that…" Remus trailed off. Harry was gone. Hermione bent down and picked up the snake that sat in his place.

"Well, you see, Remus, Sirius, Harry is a multiple Animagus. So far, we know he has two forms. A Panther and a Snake."

Remus looked like he was about to faint from shock and Sirius just raised his eyebrows. "That's impressive."

"IMPRESSIVE!" Remus shrieked. Harry changed back into him self, ending up in Hermione's lap. She laughed and they switched places. He called Draco back in as Remus continued to rant. "IMPRESSIVE! Are you kidding me? There are only three recordings in HISTORY of the happening! THAT IS AMAZING!"

Harry smiled. "Thank you!"

Hermione sat up suddenly and, in a fit of bookishness, said, "Oh Dear Merlin, I should have thought of it before! Why don't we try using the Multi-Form Charm?"

"Brilliant, Hermione! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Sirius said, smiling.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Draco cried, indignantly.

"Yes, actually I can. I am the DADA teacher and that was pertaining to my subject…kinda."

"_Multi Duco!_" Remus said tapping his wand on Harry's forehead. Retracting said wand, they all watched as the ghostly form of a panther, a snake, a raven, cat, an odd type of hybrid fae creature, an aquature, and an ebony-phoenix. They all sat and stared in wonderment at the seven ghostly shapes hovering in front of Harry.

Harry cleared his throat, nervously. "Um…Remus? What are those things?" He queried, gesturing to the three magical creatures.

Remus gaped for a few minutes more before answering in a rather awed voice, "Uh…well, Harry. The creature with the human shape and webbed hands and feet is an aquature. They are very quick water-dwellers, who tend to live in the deep ocean. The skin is a deep sapphire blue. The phoenix you know, however that is an Ebony-Phoenix. You can tell because the wingspan is larger and the shape of the head is slightly different. The Ebony-Phoenix has black feathers rather then red and tends to burn in cold, blue flame rather then the traditional fire. As for the fae creature…I'm not quite sure. Harry I really must insist you take this to Dumbledore. Yes, I know you don't want to betray the Marauders and it takes the fun out of it if it's legal, but I'm sure Dumbledore can make special arrangements so no one will find out."

Harry looked uncertainly at the shapes. "I…I didn't realize I had so many. I thought the largest number recorded was three forms. How can I have seven, including three Magical Creatures, which has only been done once. That transformation was done by freaking Merlin, For god's Sake! I think I ought to go to Dumbledore."

He stood slowly and they all followed him to the headmaster's office, in a daze. He gave the password and they trooped up. Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Harry slowly opened the door and slipped in quietly, the others following. "Headmaster? I…uh, I have something I need to tell you."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement. "Harry, I think you have been through enough, so if you are here to tell me you are an Animagus, I already know."

Harry smiled. Of course, Dumbledore knew everything. "Well, that was part of it, sir. If you are sure you're not angry, I think we might have to discuss my forms."

Dumbledore, for the first time in anyone's memory, looked slightly confused. "Your form is a panther."

"One of my forms is a panther." Harry corrected gently.

The headmaster's face lit up. "You have multiple forms? How many?"

"Seven."

Albus's eye widened visibly. "What? Please, sit down, all of you. Lemon Drop?"

They all declined. Harry continued, "Sir, Remus just preformed the Multi-Form Charm on me and I found out that I have seven forms, including four animals and three magical creatures. An aquature, and Ebony-Phoenix, and some sort of fae creature that none of us recognized."

Dumbledore nodded and, taking Remus wand, recalled the ghostly forms of Harry's Animagus. For the first time in recorded history, Albus Dumbledore's jaw dropped in amazement. He stared at ghostly shapes, as if trying to form words.

"Harry, that's a…"


	42. 35 Flying, Explanations, and Creatures

**Hides from angry reviews, Screaming Don't Hurt Me! **

**So very sorry! I really didn't realize how many cliffies I posted recently, truly sorry! I promise to try and not let it happen again. The only reason the last chapter was a cliffie was because I was having trouble with my little Hybrid Fae creature. I did not want to leave you like that. I didn't feel right, but I had to. LOL grin sheepishly. SORRY!**

**I AM SO SORRY TO (and thank you for reviewing!): Insanepants, okicantthinkofastupidpenname, angstandroses, Professor Rose, kagsir, and nandhp. **

**PLEASE DON'T DESERT ME! I'm SORRY! Lol**

**Now on with the non-cliffie chappie…**

**Last Chapter…**

"Seven."

Albus's eye widened visibly. "What? Please, sit down, all of you. Lemon Drop?"

They all declined. Harry continued, "Sir, Remus just preformed the Multi-Form Charm on me and I found out that I have seven forms, including four animals and three magical creatures. An aquature, and Ebony-Phoenix, and some sort of fae creature that none of us recognized."

Dumbledore nodded and, taking Remus wand, recalled the ghostly forms of Harry's Animagus. For the first time in recorded history, Albus Dumbledore's jaw dropped in amazement. He stared at ghostly shapes, as if trying to form words.

"Harry, that's a…"

**Chapter 35 – Flying, Explanations, and Creatures**

"Harry, that's a…" The headmaster paused.

Harry felt ready to snarl at the old man. Remus actually did growl, "What is it, Albus! I couldn't figure it out and neither could Hermione! Tell us!"

Dumbledore smiled at them and said, "I am sorry. It's called and Obsidian. It, as you can tell, is a member of the Fae family. It's a Veela-Fae hybrid, to be precise. There are very few of them in the world. This is mostly because a Veela's mate is usually Another Veela or a human. The Fae are old and graceful creature of the air. This type of hybrid is rare, also, because the Veela is a creature of the water."

Harry ingested this information quite calmly. He sat and stared at the headmaster.

"Harry," Dumbledore said gently. "I think I might know why you seem to have an unimaginable number of Animagus forms."

"Why, Professor?"

"Well, you see, Harry. When Professor Snape placed you under the Depletion Curse, he failed to take into account how physically and magically powerful you are. When the curse was left to fester on both of you, it had a negative affect on him as well. It ate into his magic. When you killed him and the Curse was broken, I believe you absorbed his magic as well as your own. This is how you came to have both the cat form and the aquature form. Everyone has an obscure magical creature form, although no one taps into enough magic to be able to use it. Merlin was the only one and he was quoted as saying-"

"It was extremely painful." Harry broke in, nodding. The headmaster looked impressed. "Professor Dumbledore, how would I make use of my magical forms?"

"In the same way you would your non-magical forms."

"May I try? Now?" Harry looked anxious. Dumbledore nodded. Harry opened his mouth to call one of his magical forms, but what came out was most certainly not English! He screeched.

It seemed to work, because a wind picked up and with it came a thick smoke. Once again, Harry enveloped by smoke.

Then, with a pop, the smoke vanished. Harry stood looking bewildered. Dumbledore's eye widened, "Oh, dear!"

Sirius jerked to his feet as did Hermione, "Oh, dear? Oh, dear what?"

"It seems that young Harry here has just permanently altered his appearance."

Harry, who still looked confused, blinked a few times and shook his head. He reached up and rubbed his eyes, but to no avail. He could not see properly. He took off his glasses, with the intention of cleaning them, and dropped them in shock. "I can see!" He exclaimed.

Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, Harry. You now have some of the physical attributes of the Obsidian Fae, who all have perfect eyesight. They can also focus their eyes rather similar in manner to a pair of binoculars. I also believe you now have a retractable pair of wings."

"Really?" Harry twisted to look around. He did indeed have a sleek pair of black-feathered wings. They had torn holes in his shirt and were folded against his back. "How do I get ride of them?"

"That is a good question. As I have never met an Obsidian, I don't know." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. Harry glanced at him in surprise, then went back to examining his new appendages. He stretched them out and nearly knocked over a lamp. He had a wingspan of six or eight feet. Hermione and Draco came over to inspect the wings. Hermione giggled as she ran a hand over them, commenting on how they were one of the sexiest things she'd ever seen. Draco readily agreed.

"Hmm…"Harry said thoughtfully. "I wonder…" He closed his eyes. The wings went ridged and vanished. He opened his eyes at the sound of several gasped and glanced over his shoulder. "Good!"

Dumbledore smiled, "Maybe you should refrain from trying you other magical forms for a while. You don't want to suddenly grow gill that don't go away!" He chuckled. "I'm glad you told me this, Harry. I have the feeling you don't want to be registered. You would become an oddity and an object of much research if you did. Maybe you should wait until after school."

Harry nodded. They all left, recognizing a dismissal when they heard one. "Harry," Hermione said tentatively as they walked down the hall. "Do you want to try your wings?"

Harry halted. A smile slip his facer and he nodded. Grabbing onto Hermione's hand, he took off running. Hermione hand the foresight to grab Draco's hand, who grabbed Remus's hand, who dragged Sirius by the collar. As they quickly made their way down to the Entrance Hall and out onto the grounds, they provided a bit of amusement to anyone they passed. Once outside, Harry slowed and dropped Hermione's hand. His wings appeared again and he leapt into the air.

It was heaven. Flying, normally, was wonderful, but to simply glide through the air without having to worry about anything. He felt utterly and peace and so alive, with the air rushing past his face, whipping at his hair. He swooped down to the ground and leveling out snatched Hermione up into his arms. Flying high into the sky, he spun then flipped. She screamed and cling to him. He laughed, but landed. "That's amazing!"

He grabbed Draco by the hand and took off again. A short trip and took Remus and Sirius up together. Amazing wasn't the word for it. Exhilarating was more fitting! Harry went up once more to look over the grounds. Standing by the lake with Luna, was Ron. Harry chuckled and swooped down. Once he was close enough to be heard, he called, "RON! LUNA! PUT YOU HANDS UP!"

They looked around confusedly, but, recognizing the voice, complied. Harry grabbed their heavenward-stretched hands and took off once more, laughing at their shocked looks.

Things were looking up for Harry, oh yes definitely looking up. (no pun intended) He only had one thing left on his to-do list and that could wait a day or two…In fact, he decide, he was going to discuss it with Hermione and Remus. He didn't need any more blood on his hands and he was sure that, if he went after Wormtail alone, he would kill the bastard.

Yes, with only three more weeks of school, thing were looking up.


	43. 36 Final Chapter

**Thanks to: drakwolfstoppable, nandhp, PandylBas, angstandroses, NohbdyThere, The Gryffindor Drummer, harkat mulds, Queen Asinoe, okicantthinkofastupidpenname, Sakura Riddle, Moony's-Wolf, MarauderGirl101, and MidnightsRose. You've all been great. Especially those who've been here through-out. Thanks guys! This is for you all!**

**SlytherinBeauty – **OMG! Are you okay? How about your boyfriend and family? That's way, way, way scary! I am flattered that you're back and reviewed already! Don't apologize! Thanks for reviewing, hope you like it!

**kagsir – **Harry is not extremely ugly! Umph! LOL The wings only come out when he wants or needs them. Most of the time he's his normal, gorgeous self! Breathing fire sound pretty cool, tho!

**TheWatcherandReader - ** I realized that as soon as I posted the last chapter. I wasn't sure, until I got you're review, thanks! I fixed it a little and I will fix it some more in the sequel (see end not for name). Thanks! I think my Fic would have ended up suxing if not for you! Thanks, loads!

**VeryFirstMarauderGirl – **Thanks! sorry about ur comp. that sux! I my fond of the cookies too! LOL.

**hermione potter/katie jones - **Thanks! Wow1 I never even thought of that. Great idea, tho. Nope, seven is just a special, magic number. Like seven members of a coven and the like. It's like 13. I suspect that's why Rowling used it so much.

**Sanapey my name Sanapey - ** I really have no idea what you wrote all that for! I do find having sex with animals kind of odd…but hey whatever floats your boat I guess. And Pedophilia is illegal. So that was a complete waste of you time! And mine! I am catholic (to my parents) or wiccan, and I don't intend to change religions anytime soon, so what gives?

**Did anyone else get weird reviews like that one by the directly above mentioned reviewer? I don't get it… Ah well, such is life!**

**Now on with the last chappie… tear**

**Last Chapter…**

He grabbed Draco by the hand and took off again. A short trip and took Remus and Sirius up together. Amazing wasn't the word for it. Exhilarating was more fitting! Harry went up once more to look over the grounds. Standing by the lake with Luna, was Ron. Harry chuckled and swooped down. Once he was close enough to be heard, he called, "RON! LUNA! PUT YOU HANDS UP!"

They looked around confusedly, but, recognizing the voice, complied. Harry grabbed their heavenward-stretched hands and took off once more, laughing at their shocked looks.

Things were looking up for Harry, oh yes definitely looking up. (No pun intended) He only had one thing left on his to-do list and that could wait a day or two…In fact, he decide, he was going to discuss it with Hermione and Remus. He didn't need any more blood on his hands and he was sure that, if he went after Wormtail alone, he would kill the bastard.

Yes, with only three more weeks of school, thing were looking up.

**Chapter 36 – The Final Chapter!**

Two and a half weeks later, found Harry with his original five Animagus forms. Snape's powers had slowly but surely drained off his own magic and gone back to where ever they had originated. Harry was, however, still sporting a retractable pair of wings, which were almost, always hidden from view.

The spike in his magic had gone by the time exams had started. He felt unusually good about the scores he had gotten, though he didn't know them yet. Sitting under the weeping willow by the lake with his three best friends, Harry sighed contentedly. "The years over! I can't believe it. Even with the Snape Incident, it seems like we just got here yesterday and Malfoy and I were cursing each other behind our backs."

Draco chuckled, "We still do that, Potter. Or have you forgotten the Tap-Dancing Jinx I put on you yesterday?"

Harry grinned. "No, Malfoy, I haven't forgotten. It's nice how you forgot to mention the Giggle Jinx I threw back at you. It was quite amusing. You sounded like a five year-old girl."

Ron snorted and Hermione looked disapproving. "I wish you guys would stop the silly jinxing and hexing of one another. I mean…It's not like you're enemies now!"

"True, but 'Mione! It's so much fun laughing at Malfoy when he giggles like a little girl. I couldn't—" Harry randomly start to laugh. He clutched his sides.

Draco smiled smugly, "That's what you get for making fun of me, Potter! Ha!"

"_Aguamenti!_" Harry managed to choke out, once he'd pulled his wand out of his pocket.

Draco was drenched with water and spluttering indigently. Ron burst out laughing. Hermione looked reproving, but one corner of her lips was twitching as if she was holding back a smile.

"Fine! You wanna duel?" Draco leapt to he feet, dripping water on everyone. He took dueling stance (after bowing).

Hermione cast the countercurse on Harry so he could get to his feet. He too took dueling stance. Draco grinned broadly, "Scared, Potter?"

Harry almost laughed. Instead, he smirked, "You wish!"

Their little spectacle had drawn an audience. A flash bulb went off, alerting everyone of Colin Creevy's presents.

Harry got the first 'official' spell, sending a Bat-Bogey Hex at his opponent. Draco dodged it easily and quickly reciprocated with a Babbling Charm, which Harry ducked. Harry called out, "_Densaugeo!" _

Draco was hit in the face with the hex and his front teeth began to grow immediately. He growled and screamed, "_Diffindo!_" He was grinning around his ever-lengthening teeth.

Harry groaned and glanced down. He robes were torn beyond repair. He shrugged them off and found his shirt was in shreds too. He ignored it and, looking back up at Draco, snarled, "_Flagrate!_"

Draco quickly froze the flames that had erupted from Harry's wand and were trying to burn his own robes. He also quickly cast the countercurse that made his teeth stop growing. If they got any larger, he would have trouble casting spells. While he was doing this, Harry slipped out of his tattered shirt, causing most of the female watchers to sigh. He grinned and was quickly slapped on the behind by his girlfriend. He looked down, "Sheesh, Hermione! I only grinned. I-Ow!"

A jet of hot air shot at Harry out of Draco's wand. The half-naked Gryffindor growled at the smirking blonde boy. "_Furnunculus!"_

Draco just managed to dodge the painful boil-inducing hex. He sneered, "_Langlock!_"

Harry darted out of its path easily. He laughed and called out, "_Levicorpus!"_

Draco was not fast enough this time. He found him self hanging upside down in mid-air, his pant legs and shirt sliding up…or down, rather…well you know what I mean! Holding his robes away from his face, He glared down at Harry, "Potter, if you do what I think you're going to do, I won't speak to you for a month!"

Harry smirked the Malfoy Smirk, which caused Draco to groan and look pleadingly at Hermione. Harry laughed, "That's alright, Dray. I don't mind." Draco looked taken aback. "School ends in 3 days anyway and I won't see you during the summer, I don't think so, we will barely have time to talk anyway."

"Gar! Hermione, Help me!" Draco pleaded.

Hermione looked confused. "What are you talking about? What is Harry going to do?"

Harry grinned. "I'll show you."

"NO! Harry! Wait! What do you want from me?" Draco screamed. Harry just raised an eyebrow.

Ron's mouth dropped open. "Not only did you just call Harry by his first name, but you're begging! In front of witnesses! I think the world just came to a screeching halt."  
Harry laughed. He looked up at Draco. "One good reason?"

"Because I asked you nicely?" Draco said lamely.

"Nope! _Diffindo!"_ Harry drew his wand down the sides of Draco pants, cutting the seams wide open. The material fell away revealing red silk boxers. Harry smirked. "Well, well, well. Draco, I do believe your wearing Gryffindor Boxers." He chuckled. This observation caused their audience to laughed, until Draco gave them his best glare, which wasn't as effective as usual, seeing as how he was hanging upside down in his underwear.

Draco sneered. "Potter, of course there Gryffindor boxers!"

Harry laughed out right. "Showing you secret Gryffindor side, are you?"

"Then you're showing your inner Slytherin. There your boxers, you bloody wanker!"

Harry stopped laughing. "Really? Why are you wearing mine?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Draco asked looking pointedly at Harry then Hermione.

Harry went white. "No actually on second thought, I don't think you should answer that!"

"Hmmm…"Draco smirked the Malfoy smirk. Harry groaned and banged forehead against the willow. "Actually, if I did say why I'm wearing you boxers, it might get back at you for this!" He gestured to his current predicament.

"If you don't, I'll let you down!" Harry pleaded.

"You'll let me down anyway, because you're a Gryffindor and a Gryffindor wouldn't leave me hanging in midair with my boxers showing for all the world to see…or should I say your boxers. So I think I should tell everyone here how—" Suddenly his mouth was moving put nothing was coming out. He scowled at Hermione.

"I don't think I want you to tell everyone here why you're wearing Harry's boxers, Draco."

"He is right though, Herm. It would only be fair…to me…but not to you."

She sighed and removed the Silencing Charm. Draco raised an eyebrow. "I actually wasn't going to mention you, Hermione, but now you leave me no choice. I will have to tell everyone how the three of us had hot, mad, passionate sex this morning and I accidentally took Potter's boxers instead of my own. How that happened, I really couldn't fathom."

"So that's where you disappeared to this morning!" Ginny, who was in the crowd, called lewdly. They ignored her.

Hermione was scarlet, Harry was once again banging his head against the tree, and Ron looked horrified. The crowd that had gathered was wolf whistling, catcalling, and cheering. The few in the front were laughing at the look on Ron's face.

But Draco wasn't done yet. He managed to turn himself so he was facing the crowd. "I would like everyone to know that Potter is the best fuck I have ever encountered and Hermione is amazing amounts of natural talent. Potter also has a gorgeous arse. This supposed to be embarrassing to Potter so…let's see…I could tell you all about his sc—"

Harry was the one to silence him this time. "Okay, Malfoy. That is quite enough. You have sufficiently gotten back at me. _Liberacorpus! Aresto Momentum!_"

Harry stepped forward to catch Draco as he fell. Draco smirked. "Oh, Potter! I didn't know you cared."

"Oh sod off, Malfoy!" Harry dropped him onto the ground. He landed hard with an 'oomph' and got up slowly. He rapped his robes tightly around him, effectively hiding the boxers.

"Are you going to fix my pants?" He asked.

Harry narrowed his eyes and smirked. He turned to the neatly cut material and said, "_Diffindo!"_

They were ripped to shreds. Draco choked. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Because you ruined my robes and shirt! What you want me to shred your robes too?"

"You wouldn't!" Draco scoffed.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh wouldn't I?" Draco's eyes widened at Harry's perfectly Slytherin expression. "_Diffindo!_"

The robes fell away from Draco in tatters. He looked down at himself in shock. "You…you actually did!" His voice was surprised. "You really should have been a Slytherin!"

Harry growled. "What did I tell you and the Twins about saying that?"

Draco looked up at the tone of voice and took a step back. He looked pleadingly at Hermione. She sighed and stood. Removing her own robes, she handed them to the Slytherin. He put them on. "I really can't believe I am wearing _girl's, Gryffindor_ robes! This is all your fault, Potter!"

Harry snorted. "No, Draco. If I remember correctly, it was all your fault. You started it!" Harry turned to Ron. "Could I borrow your robes, mate? I really don't fancy walking around without robes or a shirt all day!"

"What are you talking about? All day?" Draco asked incredulously.

Harry sneered. "You are leaving that on ALL DAY as pay back for telling the school about our sex life. I also assume that you won't let me change either."

"Well, if I can't then no! Why do I have to wear the girl's robes though? Why can you? She is your girlfriend."

"Yeah, well she's kind of your girlfriend too. I mean, we all did have sex together. However, you have to wear the girl's robes because they wouldn't fit me. I am taller then you are and I have broader shoulders, thanks to the wings."

Draco sneered nastily. "Are you saying I look like a woman?"

Harry grinned. "Definitely not! You're definitely a man."

Hermione sighed heavily, as Draco smirked and Ron gagged. "Come on, _children!_ We have a meeting with Remus and Sirius." She said, grabbing hold of Harry's arm and Draco's collar. Ron laughed and followed.

In Remus's office, they found to two Marauders waiting. Harry and Draco both stalked in, sat, and proceeded to shot dirty looks at one another. Remus raised an eyebrow at this and Sirius looked mildly surprised. Hermione and Ron followed the two, chuckling softly.

"What's with them?" Sirius asked eyeing the pair.

Hermione smiled. "Well, it's a long story, but the short version? Draco jinxed Harry, so Harry hexed Draco. They dueled and Harry won. He used Levicorpus on Draco—"

"Really?" Sirius grinned. "We used that on Snape once…But Lily made us put him down…"

"Anyway, Harry used the Shred Spell and removed Draco's pants in retaliation for Draco shredding his robes and shirt earlier in the duel. Draco was wearing Gryffindor boxers, which belong to Harry. To get back at Harry for humiliating him, Draco told everyone that the reason he was wearing Harry's boxers was because the three of us had hot, mad, passionate sex this morning and he put them on accidentally. Which I most likely true, the accident part, I mean. Draco then had to continue talking about the sex we'd had…though he did pay Harry a wonderful compliment and me as well. So, Harry let him down and now the each won't let the other change for the rest of the day. That's why Harry's wearing Ron's robes and Draco's wearing mine."

Sirius and Remus burst out laughing. "You must have gotten some interesting looks." Remus finally managed to choke out.

Harry grunted and let his robes fall open. This just made Sirius and Remus let out fresh peals of laughter.

The meeting finally began, when they managed to calm down that is.

"Harry," Remus said cautiously. "You know, you're staying with you Aunt and Uncle this summer, correct?"

Harry nodded.

"Good, um…I don't know how to tell you this, but you have to stay there. The whole summer."

Harry just sat and stared at Remus, blankly, for a moment. Then a sneered found its way onto his face and spat, "Great. Wonderful. A whole _summer_ of torture instead of just a few weeks!"

Remus looked apologetic. "I know you hate it there, Harry, but-"

"Hate it? Hate it? Remus, that is the understatement of the century! I loathe the Durselys to the best of my abilities. If I were in Slytherin and I found them destitute on the street, I would spit on them as I walked passed. However, I am a Gryffindor and my morals would eat me alive if I did that, no matter how gratifying it would be at the moment."

Draco quirked an eyebrow. "Gratifying? I could think of something much more gratifying to—"

"OKAY! Stop there!" Ron bellowed, looking ill.

Hermione smirked. "Oh, but I quite agree with him, Ron. I could think of a _thousand _things more _pleasurable_!"

Harry looked from one to the other, then back at Remus and Sirius. "Why do I have to have two of them to tease me? Why me? Why couldn't I just settle for Hermione? But nooo! We have to throw Draco into the mix too!"

"I beg your pardon! I am highly offended that you think of me as simply thrown into the mix!" Draco put on his best Better-then-thou expression.

Harry snorted. "You have no problem when I literally throw up someplace, but you have a problem with it when it's verbal? You seriously need help! Sirius, if you say anything, I will personally change you into Snuffles and make sure you stay that way!"

Sirius grinned cheekily.

As the meeting progressed, Draco became steadily more agitated. Remus watched the blonde closely, knowing exactly what was bothering him. Hermione also seem bothered by something. Finally, Remus sighed. "Alright. Hermione, what's the matter?"

"Well…Remus, Did Harry tell you about knowing the where-a-bouts of Wormtail?" She glanced nervously at Harry, who had an eyebrow raised. Remus nodded an affirmative. "Well, I'm worried…Now Harry don't take this the wrong way! I'm worried that Harry is going to go off by himself this summer and…and do something rash!"

Remus chewed his lip and looked at Harry. Sirius rolled his eyes and smiled ruefully. Harry just sat a blank expression on his face, which always meant he didn't like the goings on around him and he was trying to keep his temper. "Alright…I think I might have the solution to your worries. Draco, what is it you're worried about?"

"My father." Draco stated plainly. "I betrayed him, by befriending Harry. I betrayed him again, by…um…joining Hermione and Harry…in other activities. I have the feeling he isn't going to be pleased. I think he might kill me for my betrayal of his Lord, withered-up, old sod, that he is."

Sirius bit his lip. Remus nodded slowly. "I believe I have a solution to both problems. To the headmaster we go!"

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

"So you see, Albus, I think that would be the best solution to the two problems we are faced with." Remus finished.

They all looked expectantly at Dumbledore. He looked thoughtful for a moment. His eyes twinkled as he said, "Yes, I believe you are right, Remus. It's settled then? I will notify the Weasleys and the Grangers."

Draco sighed in relief, He wouldn't be going back to face his Father at the Manor. Thank Merlin! Or rather, thank Potter and Lupin! He smiled. Harry was beaming and Hermione looked like she was just given the entire Hogwarts Library to take home with her. Ron looked like he had just been given the key to Honey Dukes. Draco felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He wouldn't be going back! He wouldn't be killed for his actions this year and he wouldn't be made to take the Mark!

"The train leaves in two days time. Off you go to back!" Dumbledore said smiling at them all. The Quartet knew a dismissal when they heard it and they hastened to leave. Dumbledore then turned to the two teachers. Sirius raised an eyebrow at the headmaster. "Is it wise, do you think?"

"Yes, Sirius. I do believe this will help Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy become closer friends."

"If they ever see one another." Sirius snorted. "Albus, They're teenagers! Harry, Hermione, and Draco already admitted to having slept together! Again, I ask: Is that wise?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Sirius, not all teenagers are as sex crazed as you were when you were their age. Just because you went through the entire female population doesn't mean Harry, Hermione, and Draco are going to be having 'relations' every minute of the day." The old man laughed. Sirius just threw hands up in defeat and sighed.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

The next two days were busy and hectic. There was packing to be down and people to say good-bye to and things to find. Finally, everything was done and good-byes were said. The four friends made there was to the train, grinning like fiends. This promised to be the best summer ever!

Harry stopped, one foot still on the platform and one on the train. He looked back towards the school and sighed. "I'll see you next year." He whispered softly. Draco grabbed his arm, then, and hauled him forward. Another year at Hogwarts was over.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

**FINITE FABULAM**

**I have named the sequel and it will be started soon! I promise! As of now, The sequel is called: Opposition to the Unopposed. This is however a working title. I am not 100 sure about it!**

**I know this was a little vague, but I will give you a clue: The Second Generation Marauders are together through it all! **

**I love you all! Thanks for reading! The sequel might even be up tonight! Hope to hear from you all soon! **


End file.
